Kingdom Hearts: A Heartless' Journey
by ShadowHuntress98
Summary: Kingdom Hearts is told from the guardians of light's point of view, but what is it like for a Heartless? Follow Rosalinda a Heartless that can switch back and forth between Heartless and human, but doesn't know she is one, on her adventure with her friends Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Devain. Will she fall into darkness' grasp or will she find her light and control the darkness inside?
1. A normal day?

**Hey guys, BlackFang98 here with my first story! I wanna say that my awesome boyfriend (ConEmber) helped me a lot with this, so I wanna say thanks for all the help. I hope you all enjoy Kingdom Hearts: A Heartless' Journey.**

I've always been different from the kids on my island. I was almost the complete opposite of everyone. My best friend Kairi and our friends Riku, Sora, and Devain didn't mind my differences much they actually embraced them. Devain always thought that my differences were cool until we went on a crazy and messed up adventure. Wait! I'm getting too far ahead of myself! Let's just start with the day before this all began.

I ran around the Shore of Destiny Island to the paopu tree. I pulled my long red violet hair out of a low ponytail and let it fall in front of my brown eyes.

"Devain!" I shouted to the teenager in the paopu tree.

He waved his arms crazily and fell into the ocean and moaned.

"Devain!" I shouted once more. "You okay?!"

He slowly floated back to the shore and moaned, "Why?"

I looked down, and helped him up. His brown hair was somewhat spiked up. "Oh, I guess you're okay!"

"Why would you do that? You suck!" He moaned again. His blue eyes looked heavy with no sleep.

"Well, I didn't think you were sleeping. I thought you were just relaxing, but I guess I was wrong."

"You don't freaking say?!" He ran his hand through his hair and tried to get it to spike up more.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't know how many hours of sleep you get. I swear you can sometimes have sleeping competitions with Sora!" I put my hands on my hips in frustration.

"No one can have a sleeping competition with that guy!" We both laughed. Sora could probably sleep forever if he didn't have to drink or eat.

"Speaking of Sora, where is he?"

"Oh! There he is!" Devain pointed to the teenager with red shorts and a red t-shirt. He had a black t-shirt sweatshirt, and yellow high tops. His brown spiky hair was full of sand since he probably fell asleep on the sand again.

We ran over to him. A red hair girl was yelling at him about a dream or something. She had a white tank top, a purple skort, and purple and white sneakers. Her blue eyes were full of annoyance and joy.

"What's goin' on here?" I looked at Kairi and Sora.

"Oh! She's watching him sleep. Nothing new." Devain said jokingly

Kairi's face turned as red as her hair. Her blue eyes were full of anger. "You're so mean sometimes!" She shouted at Devain.

"I try!" He smiled.

"Maybe you should try making a raft instead of trying to pick on our friends." Said a white haired boy. He had a yellow muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Augh! Riku!" We all compained.

"What? Do you wanna have a race to see who doesn't have to do any work?"

We all looked at Riku and nodded.

"You are all so lazy!" He face palmed himself and sighed.

We followed Riku to the area where the raft was. This whole area was set up like a racing track. Trees were on one side and the other side was like a boot camp. How this area worked was that you had to touch the star at the other end of the cores and run back to start and hopefully be the first to be back.

"Alright. How about we do a boys race and then a girls race." Riku suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Guess it's like any other sport then."

Everyone else nodded. Devain, Sora, and Riku all lined up ready to race.

"Hey. Why don't we make thing interesting?" Riku suggested.

Devain and Sora looked at Riku confused but somewhat intrigued.

Riku chuckled. "Whoever wins not only gets to skip out on doing work, but gets to share a paopu fruit with whoever he chooses."

The boys eyed up one another. Kairi and I laughed. "Does that count for us too?" I asked Riku.

He shrugged. "Sure. If you want."

Kairi and I smiled and said, "On your mark! Get set!... GO!"

The boys ran as fast as they could. Devain was way ahead of Riku and Sora though. Sora started to fall behind, so he grabbed Riku's shirt and yanked him behind him. Riku then grabbed Sora's arm and threw him on the ground. They then broke out in a fight under the trees. During this Devain is about 2/3 done and is definitely going to win. Just a few moments later Devain was standing next to me and Kairi waiting for them to stop fighting.

"Should we just leave them till they realize what happened? I asked.

"Yeah! Totally!" Kairi said.

Devain laughed. "I give them 10 minutes till they realize what happened. In the mean time I guess you two can race."

Kairi and I quickly got to start and readied ourselves.

"You know." I looked at Kairi. "If I win you can have my paopu fruit. I know how much you want to share one with Sora."

"You do?"

"I didn't know before but now I do!" Devain Shouted.

I nodded. "Come on Kai. You're my best friend! I would love to help you and Sora get in a relationship. You two are just way to cute together!" I smiled and planed out my path to win.

"3!...2!...1!... GO!" Devain shouted.

Kairi and I ran as fast as we could. I was not going to lose to her! I took the path on top of the trees and Kairi took the boot camp like path. The path on top of the trees is the easiest because it is just a straight path from and to start. I jumped to touch the star and looked to see where Kairi was. She was climbing up the side of the rock that I was on. I walked over to the edge where she was and stuck my hand out for her to grab. Curse my niceness sometimes. She looked up and smiled.

"You know you don't have to wait for me Rosie! It makes me feel bad." She said.

"I know I just can't help it!" I complained. I turned to the trees and started to run back. "Catch me if you can Kairi!" I shouted as I was half way across the trees.

She stood there for a moment unable to think clearly. "Wait!... Hey!" she tried to run across the trees but failed and fell on Sora and Riku. "Sorry!" they quickly went back to fighting.

I looked at Devain and smiled. "I win!" Kairi slowly caught up to me and Riku and Sora followed behind her. Riku and Sora had black and blue mark everywhere.

"Uhhh….. What happened?" Kairi asked.

Sora and Riku pointed at each other and shouted, "He started it! It's all his fault!"

"How about both of you started it!" I snapped. "You two can be so childish! Wait why am I saying can, you two are!" I hated snapping at my friends like that, but I was just getting tired of Riku and Sora constantly blaming one another for what someone else started.

Everyone looked at me surprised, and got quite. "Rosie?" Kairi asked "You okay? We've never seen you like this."

I looked at the ground then at my friends. I felt hollow and ran to my hiding spot.

"Rose!' Devain shouted and tried to grab my arm.

I ran to my hiding spot which was the so called secret place. Devain, Sora, Riku, Kairi and I were the only ones who went there. We drew all over the walls. I actually made a hidden room behind the rock that Kairi and Sora drew a picture of themselves. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind me and moved the rock so I could slide in.

The inside of my hidden room was very simple. I had candles everywhere that smelt like roses. I had books that were piled up to about my height, sketch books were everywhere. I had a few red and black cushions that were scattered among the room. I sat down on a red cushion that was nearer the entrance.

Thump.. Thump

I jumped off the cushion and pushed aside the rock just so I could peep out. Devain was looking for me! I quickly ducked behind the bolder so he wouldn't see me, but that didn't work.

"Rose, you don't need to run from us." He pushed aside the rock that was covering my hiding spot and came in.

"B- but it's not like me to act like that at all. You know I hate yelling at my friends."

"Yeah, keep in mind that I screamed at you when I fell into the water earlier."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground. I didn't want Devain to see me upset.

"Don't shut us out, we're your friends. You can talk to us about anything."

"Just kiss her already!" Kairi shouted.

"Shut up Kairi!" He shouted.

I looked at Devain and kissed his cheek and blushed some.

"I knew that would work!" Shouted Sora.

"You knew what would work?" I asked Sora. Devain looked at me with a confused look.

"That... if you two won the race you would fall madly in love with each other." Sora smiled innocently.

"Okay, first, how did you come to that conclusion and second, is that why I won the race?" Devain asked.

"You two would be an awesome couple and yeah probably."

"I want a fair race!"

Everyone ignored that remark.

"So, Rosie why did you run away anyway?" Asked Sora.

"Sora, she doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to." Said Devain

"It's fine. I ran because I've just been acting really weird lately and I-"

"You're on your period aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Sora there are three things you never ask a woman. One, you never ask her how much she ways. Two, you never ask how old she is. Three, you never ever ask if they are on their period." Devain said as he slapped the back of Sora's head.

"It was an honest question!"

"Anywho. Like I was saying." I said.

"You're pregnant!" Sora shouted.

Devain looked at Sora and punched him. Kairi fell to the ground laughing.

"Save all question till the end Sora, and let her finish her story." Devain said.

"Thanks Devain. Like I was trying to say. I've been acting really weird lately. Like I've been acting like I'm a completely different person. I've been feeling darker, angry, and like something is taking over me. I just didn't want you guys to get mad at me if I was being a jerk, so before that happened I ran here, to what was my secret hiding spot." I looked away from them. Tears slowly crawled down my face. I hated crying in front of my friends, especially Devain.

I walked to the corner of the room and sat on a few cushions and curled up in a black and red sweatshirt. Over my heart it had a red bleeding heart with a sword stabbed through it. The sword looked somewhat like Excalibur from the King Arthur stories.

Devain walked over and sat next to me. He put something in my hand. It was half of his paopu fruit! I ate my half and he ate his half. It was so good! It was really sweet like a mango. He awkwardly grabbed my shoulders and gave me a hug. Kairi quickly followed behind him and yelled, "Group hug!" and joined in on the hug. I couldn't help but smile.

Sora walked over and joined in and asked, "Where's Riku?"

I got out of the hug and walked out of the secret place to the paopu tree. Riku was normally there when he wants to think or just be left alone. For some odd reason I'm the only one who can get him to talk about whatever is on his mind when he never wants to tell anyone what going on or what he's thinking about.

I slowly walked across the bridge and walked to the tree. "Hey Riku. Are you alright?" I waited for him to acknowledge me.

He looked at me as if he was lost then smiled. "Hey Rosie. What's up?"

"I came to check on you. You almost always hang out with us, and when you don't it normally means something is wrong."

He looked to the sunset then at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uhhh… Yeah sure?"

Riku walked up to me and grabbed my hands. I blushed some. I didn't know why I blushed. Riku and I are just really good friends. Also he knows I would kill him if he tried to do anything somewhat romantic to me. He pulled me in close to him. We were just a few inches away from each other.

'Please don't kiss me! Please don't kiss me! Please DON'T kiss me Riku! I will kick your nuts if you kiss me! You also know I don't have a problem with doing that!' I thought to myself.

"What do you think is out there?"

"Huh?"

"There has to be other worlds right?" He walked over to the paopu tree and sat on it. He looked like a little kid that was dreaming about things that were like 20 years down the road.

"Yeah, I guess. You've really been thinking a lot haven't you?" I sat on the curved part of the tree next to him.

"Heh heh. Yeah. Ever since I met Kairi she got me thinking about other worlds, but till I met you and got to know you I wasn't 100% sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't you ever think about it?"

I thought about it for a little. "Kind of. Like I do honestly think there are other worlds, but we have to be here for a reason. Right Riku?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess. Hey Rosie! How about you, Devain, Kairi, Sora, I leave right now? We can get a head start on our adventure!" He looked at me like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I don't think that will be happening tonight Riku." Said Kairi.

"Yeah. There's a storm coming or there is suppose to be. Let's just call it a night and we will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Said Devain.

"Okay." Riku said.

We all headed home for the night. I looked out my window and wondered what our adventure would have in store for us. Would we meet lots of people? Would we find a new island that has never been touched? I was way too excited!

I looked off into the distance. The storm was picking up and the raft wasn't secured! I used the rope outside of my window and headed to the raft. Kairi, Riku, and Devain's boats were on the side of the dock.

"Rose?!" Devain shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was going to secure the raft before this storm got any worse. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to do the same thing!"

We ran to the raft as fast as we could, but the storm picked up before we could get there.

"Devain, it's not worth it! The raft is probably destroyed by now."

"Okay. Let's go to my house and wait for the storm to pass to check on the raft later."

"Sora?!"

Sora ran as fast as the wind past us.

"Sorry can't stop and chat! Have to check the raft!"

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Wait! What's that giant thing?!" Devain asked as he pointed to a purple and black electric ball thing in the air.

Devain and I ran after Sora. Sora ran up to the paopu tree were Riku was.

"Riku? Where's Kairi?" asked Sora.

"The door has opened."

"What?"

"The door has opened guys! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?! We have to find Kairi first!" Shouted Sora

"She's coming with us!"

We all looked at him confused.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back! But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

'The darkness?' I looked behind me to see black shadow things coming near us. "Uh.. Guys!" No one listened.

"Riku…" I heard Sora almost whisper as he went to grab Riku's arm.

A portal of black and purple swirled around under Sora and Riku.

"Sora no!" Devain and I shouted as we tried to grab him. I grabbed Sora's arm and tried to pull him out, but the darkness started to grab me. It felt warm and welcoming, but evil at the same time. The darkness quickly let go of me and pulled Sora in.

"SORA!" I shouted as I fell to the ground. My sole burned, and rage flowed in like a waterfall. Devain quickly picked me up bridal style and started to head to the boats. As soon as he touched me I went back to my usual self. "Devain!"

He stopped running and let me stand. "What? Can't this wait till we are on the boats?"

I shook my head. "No." I looked at were the darkness took Sora and Riku. A light faintly appeared where Sora was. I ran to it as fast as I could. Devain followed behind me.

"What the?" Sora looked at me and Devain then at the giant key thing in his hand.

"We can talk later we need to find Kairi!" I said

"Follow me!" Sora said as he ran to the secret place. "I know where Kairi is! What the heck is that?!"

There was a giant white door where the entrance to the secret place. I walked in and saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran in front of me.

"Sora…" she said weakly as she put her hand out for Sora to grab. The brown door behind her opened and the darkness flew out and blew Kairi in to Sora, but just before she touched him she vanished! Devain, Sora and I were pushed by the wind from the door out to the island or what was the island.

The island was completely destroyed! We were floating in a tornado or something!

"Devain?!... Sora?!"

"I'm right here. You don't need to shout, but I would like it if you could get me down from here." Devain said as he was hanging by his feet from the tree.

"Hey! You're a bat!" I smiled

"Shut up and just get me down." Devain said as his shirt fell in front of his face.

I blushed and did a flirty giggle. I grabbed Devain's arms and started to pull. "On the count of three I'll pull you out. Ready? 1….2…." I pulled Devain out of the tree and he landed on his back. "3!"

"Thanks." Devain said as he pulled his shirt back down.

"Uhh.. Guys, a little help?" Sora asked as a giant black shadow being with yellow eyes started to attack us.

"Oh crap! We might want to move!" Devain shouted as he was grabbed and consumed by the shadow.

'Devan! NOOOOO!" I fell to the ground in tears. My heart ached

Devain's POV

'It's dark in here. It smells like the boys bathroom at school. Wait.. Where's my hoodie? Oh. There it is. Hey… What's that little flame?... I'm gonna touch.' As I was just about to touch it, it swirled around me a few times and solidified into a fire sword!

"Devain…" I heard a sweet caring voice whisper.

"Huh?... Rose!"

I looked around to try to find her. I saw a light that was in the direction of where I heard her voice so I ran to it.

"I'm not going to leave her, not now, not ever!"

Rosie's POV

"Devain…" I whispered. I looked at the shadow being. Rage filled within me. I looked at the hand that Devain was grabbed with. It started to glow, then it exploded! Devain came out and started to climb up its arm.

"Devain!" I shouted. "You're alive!"

"Yeah. We can talk later. Now Sora help me kill this thing!"

Devain and Sora quickly killed the shadow being. It was sucked into the portal never to be seen again. The power of the vortex was so strong that Sora, Devain and I had to grab on to something. Devain was holding onto the tree with one hand and was holding me with the other. Sora was holding onto a rock.

"Guys." I said

"Yeah"

"Whatever happens, just promise me we will all try to find one another if we are separated."

Sora nodded and let go of the rock. Devain held me close let go of the tree.


	2. Strange Places

**Hey guys, BlackFrang98 here! So, chapter two is up! Again my awesome boyfriend helped me. So, thank you ConEmber! Hope you all like it. **

Devain and I floated through the vortex. It was like a giant tube that was constantly changing color. It would go from a pretty purple to a midnight black.

"Rose!" Devain shouted as he tried to grab my hand.

"Don't worry! We'll find one another. We shared that paopu, and I know you know the legend."

Just like that he was out of my sight. I closed my eyes as tears escaped. The wind brushed my face like a gentle hand.

Wait? Why do feel the wind? There was no wind in the vortex. I opened my eyes and realized I was falling. I was falling into a fountain at that.

I swung my arms around crazily and shouted, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Water splashed everywhere. I sounded like a duck when I walked. "Augh! I'm soaking wet, and I sound like a duck when I walk! Could this day get any worse!?" I shouted to the sky. I kept walking through the town.

The town remained me of the Renaissance time period. I looked around and saw nothing but a large cluster of the shadow beings from the island. I ran as fast as I could. I ran through two giant wooden doors and tried to catch my breath. I t looked like I was in a town square or something. I peeped my head through the doors to see if the creatures were there, but it's kind of hard to find them when they vanished.

I walked around the town square till I heard a familiar voice.

"Uh… Help! Anybody!" the voice shouted.

I looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Devain! His hood was caught on a flag pole. I looked at him and smiled. "How's the weather up there?"

"Not amused Rose! Get me down. NOW!"

"Well... Nah!" I said jokingly.

"Well that's helpful you little ass." Devain said.

"Hey! I'm not an ass… all the time."

"Yeah, just most of the time."

"HEY! That's Riku's job!"

Devain chuckled some. "He's got some serious competition then."

"Hey! Do you want help or not?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Then stop callin' me an ass."

"Alright, just get me down!"

"Okay, but this might hurt a little."

"Tha- wait, WHAT?" He started to panic and fell off the pole.

"I knew that would work!" I ran over to him and helped him up.

"This is why I call you an ass."

"But when it all comes down to the end of the day I can probably help a lot. Uhhh… Devain, where's Sora?"

"I don't know, but is that my hood?" He asked as he pointed to the top of the flag pole.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"No, sometimes I think about my shoes." He said sarcastically.

I face palmed myself. "Why do I even ask?"

"Because you're curious."

"No shit Sherlock. Who names a kid Sherlock anyway?"

"I don't know. Hey, is that Sora?"

"Who?"

"Our friend, you know, from the island that disappeared."

"Oh yeah!" I rolled my eyes. "Great! That kid."

"Let's go ta- who's that walking up to him?"

"A guy."

"Let's go climb a building!"

I shrugged my shoulders "Okay." We climbed up the building that Devin got caught on the flag pole. He grabbed his hood, and I just glared at him. We climbed to the tops and sat there.

Sora battled with this guy with a giant gunblade for what seemed like hours even though it was a few minutes. Sora had cuts all over his arms and face. I looked at Devain.

"Should we help him?"

"No, I'm sure he can handle that poser."

I looked at the battle again. Sora was unconscious! I looked at Devain again.

"Like you were saying!?" I shouted.

"You know what; I think we should go help him."

"Agreed!"

We jumped off the roof and stood just a few feet away from the man that fought Sora and the man's female friend. He was wearing a leather jacket that had t-shirt styled sleeves, and a grey t-shirt. He had black pants, boots and gloves. His brown hair fell in front of his face as looked down at Sora.

"I think you went a bit too hard on him Squall." The woman said. She was wearing yellow shorts, a green tank top that left her stomach exposed with blue straps, a yellow scarf, and orange boots and gloves. He had really short black hair with a white headband.

"Hey!" I shouted to get their attention.

The man looked at me. He had a giant scar across his face. "Great. Two more kids! This'll be easy."

"I resent that remark!" Devain shouted.

"I reject your reality, and substitute my own!" I shouted.

"Then I'm glad you don't have to face this cold and unforgiving one." The man said. A few moments later the man and woman started to attack us.

Devain fought the girl and I fought the guy. Devain used his fire staff thing to battle the girl who was using a shuriken. I was using a small dagger that I always kept in my black knee-high boots. I felt like the odds were against me because of the guy's giant gunblade. Devain quickly knocked out the girl. He had a few cuts on his face, but that was it. I was somehow still fighting the guy.

"Hey." Devain said.

"Can't talk dude!" I shouted as the man cut a little of my face. I had cuts all over my arms and face.

"Let me help!" He shouted as we ganged up on the man.

Devain was almost fencing with the man. He was able to get him to walk over to a small ledge that would leave him defenseless for a moment if he fell. The man looked behind himself quickly then at Devain again. I tightened the grip on my dagger and stood next to Devain.

"It's over." Devain said as he lunged at the man.

The man jumped back and out of the way just in time. "Not yet kid."

Devain and I ran to a few feet away from where the man was. He stood as if he knew he would win. I thought quickly and through my dagger at the man's right shoulder that he had his gunblade in his hand. It hit his shoulder and sunk in a little. He grabbed the dagger before Devain could get to him and threw it at my left arm.

It got more of the outside of my arm, but it stung like I was getting jabbed with a thousand needles on fire. I fell to the ground in pain and weakness. I had cuts all over my arms and face, and blood was running out of the woods like a slow river. I tried to stand up and grab the dagger, but fell in all of my attempts. I looked over at Devain who was still fighting this guy. They both had a few cuts, but they didn't really look too serious.

I couldn't help, but close my eyes. I was too weak to do anything.

"Rose!" Was the last thing I heard.


	3. We get mugged, sorta

**Hey guys! BlackFang98 here! Sorry if this took a while to put up. I've just been lazy, busy with school. I also hand write theses and then type them, so that kind of make it even longer for me to put them up. Anywho! Hope you like chapter 3! Tell me what you think. **

* * *

I awoke in a yellow and green room on a king size bed. Devain was next to me on my left and Sora was on the foot of the bed curled up like a dog. We all had blood filled bandages over our arms and face. My arms were wrapped around Devain's waist and his on my shoulders.

I moved Devain's arms off my shoulders and tried to sit up. It hurt so much! I was so sore and stiff. I winched in pain as I sat up.

'That guy sure can fight.' I thought as I walked to the window. 'Where am I, and what happened?'

I heard the door slowly open. I turned to see the man and woman we fought earlier.

"Who are you, and where the hell are we?!" I went to go and reach in my boot for my dagger but it was gone! "Also where the hell is my dagger?!"

They only ignored me for a moment.

"Again, who are you, where the hell are we, and where the hell is my dagger?!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Go clean up. When your friends wake up we'll talk." The man said. "Leave this room, turn left and the bathroom will be the third door down on your right." He held the bedroom door open for me and pointed to where the bathroom was.

I walked down the hall slowly. I couldn't wrap my head round what happened. First I was on the island with my friends. A few hours later we go attacked by those weird shadow monsters. We traveled through that vortex and ended up here. Finally we got attacked by that guy and girl, and now they're helping us or at least being nice to us?!

I entered the bathroom and leaned against the wall and sighed. I walked towards the sink and started pulled all the blood filled bandages off. They tugged at my skin as I pulled them off. I pulled off the one that covered my chest area revealing my black heart tattoo with a red outline.

It was a black heart that had 3 small strands that flared out at the end. I had a red outline and a red X that was kind of like lightning in the center.

I washed out all the cuts. It stung but felt relieving at the same time. I tightly wrapped up the long cut on my left arm. It went from about a few inches away from my shoulder to my elbow. It'll probably scar. I looked at my tattoo and frowned. I don't really remember how I got it. All I do remember was that I was sitting on a chair and I got attacked by something and I blacked out. Next thing I knew was I was on a island.

I stiffly walked back to the room and leaned against the door before entering. I overheard the man and woman talking about someone or something.

"A Heartless?!" The man asked.

"Yeah!" The woman sounded excited and scared at the same time.

"She doesn't look like them though. Even though we haven't even really talked to her or anything, she doesn't show anything of being a Heartless or being associated with them."

'_Who are they talking about, and what the heck is a Heartless?!' _I wondered as I entered the room.

The woman looked at me and gave me a friendly smile. "Hey kid!" She said cheerfully.

I walked to the right side of the bed and sat down. I needed more rest, but I knew I couldn't rest. I had that feeling like something bad was going to happen, and that it was going to happen soon.

"You okay kid?" The man asked. "Why don't you just lay down for a bit and rest? You don't look to good." He tried to help me lie down, but I refused.

"I-I'm fine." I smiled weakly. I looked at Devain and Sora they looked so peaceful for once. Too bad their naps not gonna last any longer. I shook Devain and Sora. "Come on you lazy bums! Wake up!" I pulled the pillow from underneath Devain's head and hit him with it. I also hit Sora with it.

They both moaned. Devain tried to grab the pillow when I hit him again.

"Come on you lazy bums! Maybe we can practice with our swords if you guys get your lazy butts up!" I threw the pillow at Sora. All he did was grab it and put it under his head.

Devain on the other hand sat up full of energy. "I'll grab my sword!" He jumped off the bed and shook it.

"Sora!" I shouted trying to sound like Kairi.

He moaned. "Kairi?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "You're not Kairi!" He shouted and fell off the bed.

The man and woman just looked at us confused.

"You don't say Sora!" Devain shouted while placing a hand on Sora's head. "Also what are the people that tried to mug us earlier doing here?!" Devain stared at the man and woman.

The man pointed at Devain. "Shut up kid! We weren't trying to mug you."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Devain rapidly looked back and forwards between the man and woman.

"We were trying to get him." The woman pointed at Sora. "We didn't want you two to take him away. We need him, because he's the keyblade master."

The man grabbed what I was assuming was Sora's keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." The man swung the keyblade with his left hand in the air. It vanished and appeared in Sora's hands. The man walked up to Sora. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

I laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me! The only thing Sora's the master of is sleep!"

"Sora?" The woman asked. She quickly giggled. "I guess we forgot to ask what your names are, so what are your names?"

Devain pointed to himself. "I'm Devain, and I like fire!"

Sora stood up on the bed. He looked like a drunk idiot. "I'm Sora."

The woman giggled. "Nice to meet ya. I'm the great ninja Yuffie! That there is-"

"Squall?" I looked at the man. His eyes widened when I said his name.

"How the? What the? Wait!... Rosalinda?! Is that you?" The man walked over to me and squatted down to my height. "It is you." He said quietly. I small smile appeared on his face. He quickly opened his arms. I gave him a huge hug.

"Squall! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you!" I smiled as tears started pouring down my face.

He got out of the hug a few moments later. "That's Leon to you guys." He said looking at Devain and Sora.

"Uhhh… Who is this person?" Devain asked pointing at Squall.

"Oh! This is my big brother Squall Leonhart!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Squall's left arm.

"Since when did you have a brother?" Devain asked as he sat on the bed with his keyblade.

"It's a long story."

"We got time."

"Actually… we don't." Squall said.

"Then she'll tell it later."

"Okay people! Start making sense! What's going on around here? Also, I'm assuming that these sword things that Devain and I have are keyblades." Sora looked at Squall and Yuffie.

"Yeah… We had to get those things away from you guys. Apparently that's how those shadow creatures were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"Taking your keyblades away was the only way to conceal your hearts. Especially yours Sora." Squall said. "But it won't work for long."

"What the fudge do you mean by that?" Devain asked.

"Those creatures that attacked you are called Heartless." Yuffie said.

"Heartless are beings of darkness. Those without hearts." Squall said leaning against the wall.

"The darkness in people's hearts. That's what attracts them." Yuffie sat on the edge of the bed near me.

"And there is darkness within every heart. The Heartless sometimes go for the stronger hearts because a stronger heart equals a stronger heartless."

"Hey! Have any of you hear of Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh! I know that name! I don't know anything else about him. I just know that name." I smiled and looked at Squall.

"Ansem was studying the heartless." Squall started. "He recorded his findings in a very detailed report." Squall said still leaning against the wall.

"Maybe that report could help us figure out how to defeat the heartless!" I shouted as I hopped off the bed and walked to Squall.

"Maybe… if you could find it." Yuffie said.

"Huh?!" Devain, Sora, and I all said in unison.

"All of his research was scattered around all the worlds." Yuffie sighed.

"The only way I know of to stop the heartless is to have the keyblade master go to all the worlds and seal all of the keyholes. You need the "key" aka your keyblade to seal all of the keyholes."

"So, Sora's giant keyblade is the quote on quote key to the keyholes."

"Exactly!" Yuffie started to sound excited.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep comin' after you no matter what." Squall said as he looked at Devain and Sora. "They always want to go after someone with a keyblade, because of the strong heart thing."

"Well, I didn't ask for it!" Sora said as he tried to hand his keyblade to Squall.

"The keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you two!" She smiled as she looked at Sora and Devain.

"So, tough luck."Squall waved his hand in the air.

"How did all this happen?" Sora asked. "I remember being in my room…" Sora jumped off the bed. "Wait a minute! Where's our island? What happened to my home? My island. Riku! Kairi! Devain! Rosie!"

"We're right here!" Devain and I shouted and we each smacked a side of Sora's head.

"Oh yeah…"

"You know what?" Squall asked. "I really don't know, and I really don't care."

"Well you're very happy aren't you sir?" Devain asked sarcastically.

Just seconds after Devain said this, a heartless appeared in the room.

"Yuffie, go!" Squall shouted. "Sora, Devain, Rosalinda, let's go!" He grabbed his gunblade that was leaning on the wall and looked at the Heartless.

The heartless jumped out and broke the window. Squall jumped out the window and followed the heartless. We just followed Squall.

I quickly grabbed my dagger off the table and followed them. I was excited but scared. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding. I felt as if I had just entered a war.


	4. Heartless Havoc

**Hey guys, BlackFang98 here with chapter 4! WOOHOO! Anyway, I know this has taken a while for me to put up. It's been taking me so long because I've been goofing around with this on Skype with ConEmber, and I've been editing previous chapters. Oh! Before I forget I wanna say that I'm thinking about making a behind the scenes with this. It was all ConEmber's idea. Tell me what you think and what you think about the story. Any who lets begin!**

We fought off the heartless for what seemed like hours. I felt useless, because I'm still not very good with my dagger. The heartless were everywhere! They were appearing faster than I could blink. They were mostly attacking Sora and Devain. Very few went after Squall, and virtually none went after me. Once we defeated a majority of the heartless we ran to as fast as we could to the third district.

In the third district we saw no heartless. Sora ran down the steps into the plaza just to make sure there were no heartless. Devain, Squall, and I just shrugged and jumped off the side of the steps and waited for Sora. As soon as Sora got to us we heard someone or something screaming. We looked up and saw a dog and a duck come flying at us as if someone threw them off a building. Sora tried to run but didn't get very far. The dog and duck landed on Sora, and he hit me and Devain so we fell, and we knocked Squall over.

"Hey! Watch it!" Squall shouted.

The dog and duck blinked a few time and stared at Sora's Keyblade. "The key!" They shouted.

"Hey! Mind helping me up?!" Sora asked as he tried to shove the dog and duck off of himself.

We looked like a bunch of comedians.

I slowly got up and helped Devain and Squall up. I looked around to see if there were any heartless, and yes there were. There were 10 or so soldier like heartless.

"Uhh… Guys…" They ignored me for a second. "Guys… GUYS!" I shouted

They all turned around to see a giant purple armored heartless fall piece by piece from the sky to make a heartless that was probably the height of Devain, Sora, and me stacked on top of one another. We all just looked at it with wide eyes.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"ATTACK!" Devain shouted as he started to attack the left arm and leg.

We all attacked a spot for a few minutes. It looked like we were doing nothing.

I stopped helping Squall work on the body for a moment and went to Devain. "I don't think this is working, Devain." As soon as I finished speaking the left arm exploded in a cloud of black and purple.

"Seems like it's working to me." He replied and started to hit the left leg.

We didn't really know any other way to defeat it so we just kept hitting it. Yes it took us several minutes, probably a half hour or so, but we eventually defeated it. Once we defeated it, it exploded in a black and purple cloud and a heart appeared and floated into the sky.

I looked at my friends and Squall. We had cuts everywhere. I think I probably had the most out of all of us. I looked at Devain and smirked.

"We can go into any fight without coming out with a lot of cuts. Can we?"

He smiled. His clothes had holes everywhere. They were almost unwearable. "Speak for yourself." He pointed to me.

I looked at my clothes. They were ripped up to, but at least mine were somewhat still wearable. They looked more like something I could wear on the weekends or something. "They aren't that bad!"

Devain walked up to me and poked my cut from Squall that I thought scar over. "What's that?"

"Oh! That's from Squall." I smiled and giggled some. "Hey Squall thanks for the scar!" I shouted to him.

He walked over to me and whipped some of the blood away from his lip. "What scar?"

"This one." I unwrapped my arm and pointed to the giant cut. It already looked like it was scaring over.

"Damn." He said quietly. "Well… I guess… Huh… Never thought you would wind up getting a scar, especially from me. At least you can cover yours up unlike mine." He moved some of his bangs that were falling in front of his face and showed us his scar.

"How did you get it?" Devain asked.

He sighed. He didn't look like he wanted to answer. "Well… It's nothing really. Just something that happened by accident. It honestly is nothing. Just drop it, okay?" He walked over to Yuffie how had appeared out of nowhere near the steps where we came from.

"What's wrong with him?" Devain asked.

"It's nothing. It's just something that happened before we had to leave our home." I shivered and looked at the ground. 'I can't blame Squall for saying it's nothing. I can tell he wants to forget about what happened, but I can see he doesn't at the same time. Oh well! What can I say? He is Squall after all. He's always liked to keep to himself.'

"Hey what's Sora up to?" Devain asked as he started to walk towards him. I quickly followed behind and started to listen to Sora, the duck and dog's conversation.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" Sora said as he quickly looked at the ground.

"Of course." The duck said somewhat squeakily.

Sora quickly looked up. The dog and duck started to have their own side conversation.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Squall said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But you can come along looking like that. Understand?" The duck said. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The dog said.

"Happy?" Sora said looking at the ground.

We all looked at him for several moments before he did anything.

He looked up and had a really funny smile on his face for a few minutes.

The duck and dog burst out laughing at Sora's face. "That's one funny face!" The dog shouted.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora said.

"Donald Duck." The duck said as he put his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." The dog said as he put his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora, and these are my friends Devain and Rosie." Sora grabbed our hands and placed them on top of Goofy's hand and placed his on top.

"Hey! What's with wanting them to come along with us?" Donald asked.

"What do you mean? They're my friends. They need to come with me!"

"We only invited you." Donald said.

"But-"

"Donald." Goofy said looking at Donald. "They are his friends. Without them he can't make a happy face."

He sighed. "Fine! Follow us to the ship."

We walked back to the first district and looked at the giant doors.

"Hey Squall!" I walked over to him before we walked through the doors. "You're coming with us right?" I hugged him hoping he would say yes.

"I can't. I need to protect Traverse Town."

I got out of the hug and looked at him with wide eyes. "What! Squall! WHY!? Can't your girlfriend or whatever protect the town?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"You sure act like she is."

"I do not!"

"You kind of do."

"Augh! Go on your adventure already. We'll video chat with you guys or something."

"Not until you come with us!"

Squall started pushing me to the Gummi ship or whatever Donald called it. "Goodbye Rose Bush." He said as he pushed me onto the ship.

I tried to turn around but the door was already closed. I sighed. "See ya Squally." I whispered. I turned around to see my friends all looking at me. "What?"

"Did you just call him 'Squally'?" Devain asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing Rose Bush!"

My face turned bright red. "Shut up!"

"Why?" Devain asked.

"Just shut up, okay?!" I started to get loud.

"That not a very good reason."

I looked at all my friends. They were laughing.

"Do you want me to kick your nuts?" I snapped looking at Devain with anger coming over me.

"Not really."

"Then shut up."

"Okay then. You still haven't told me a good reason."

"Drop it!" My hands were in fist. "Just drop it already. It's something from the past which I've been trying to forget about! I've been wanting to forget about it, but by the time I almost forget about it something makes me think about it!" I covered my mouths with my hands. I didn't realise what I was saying and that I was shouting at Devain.

"Okay, point taken!" Devain said as he put his hands up in the air like he surrendered.

Everyone just stared at me and Devain.

Donald cleared his throat. "Well… Welcome to the gummi ship."

"Really. You're saying that now?" Devain asked.

Donald just ignored him. "How the room situation works it that you go to a silver colored door and you place your hand on the doorknob for about three seconds. The door then picks up on your DNA and makes a room for you based off of your personality. The rooms are scattered throughout the ship. The door will even change what it looks like based off of the personality thing. Once you enter your room there will be two keys, one for you and the spare that goes in the control room. Grab a tag that's in there and put your name on it."

We all nodded and looked around for where we wanted our rooms to be. Devain and Sora immediately dashed to find a room that was the closest to the kitchen. I smirked and found one that was near a library but was really close to the training room. My favorite part was that there was only one other room near mine that was opened and I would assume Squall would take it if he ever come with us.

I placed my hand on the doorknob like Donald told us to do and opened the door. I nearly fell in tears when I saw some of the exact same pictures Squall took of me and him when I was really little in frames on my nightstand next to my what I thought was a queen size bed. I was so happy but upset at the same time. Once I was finally able to relax I closed my door and looked around my new room.

My walls were red and black. I had red climbing rose bushes painted on the black walls. Most of my furniture was black. My bed had rose designs on the sheets and pillows. There was a white hammock in the bottom right corner of my room that had red and black pillows on it. There were even some stuffed animals like a red dragon, a Pikachu from Pokémon, and Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic! The back wall had two three by three cubbies with books, notebooks, and sketchbooks of all kinds! I walked all around my room trying to get use to it, but then I saw the big fifty inch flat screen TV with all the Playstations, a Wii, N64, and a Gamecube with the Gameboy Advance adapter!

I walked into a room on my left and found the bathroom. It was like any other bathroom. The only difference was, was that there was a red wall and three white walls, and it was all mine! I walked out of the bathroom and into a "room" that was across my room.

'Please be a walk in closet. Please be a walk in closet!' I thought as I slowly opened the door, and to my surprise it was a walk in closet. 'Normally I get the opposite of what I want.' I laughed and walked in.

The closet was obviously filled with clothes, shoes, and jewelry. Most of the clothes were red and black. I had at least ten pairs of Converse and five pair of boots. I looked for a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to change into for bed.

After that, I changed and curled up in my warm and cozy bed and stared at the ceiling. I made sure I put the keys next to my nightstand. I'll take the spare to the control room tomorrow morning.

'Am I really here?' I asked myself. 'Just this morning Riku, Sora, Kairi, Devain and I were wondering about other worlds and now here I am…' I sighed and looked out the window. 'I'm so excited to see what's out there, and I can't wait to see it. I wanna see it all now. Squall doesn't know what he's missing right now.' With that thought in my mind I looked at the picture of Squall and me when I was six years old and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. The Nightmare

**Hey guys! What's up? BlackFang98 signing in with chapter five of Kingdom Hearts: A Heartless' journey. So I know this has been kind of slow, but it's finally going to pick up because 1) We are going to be heading off to Wonderland, and 2) I'm adding in a little friend for Rosalinda and Devain (mostly Rosalinda). Please tell me what you're thinking. I would love to know what's running round in everyone's mind, and if you like the idea of there being a behind the scenes of this. Anyway, let's get started!**

They were chasing me. I didn't know who or what but it was a group of something. I ran as fast as I could without looking back. I ran as fast as I could to Squall who was either in the library or courtyard of Radiant Garden.

"Squall!" I shouted as I wrapped my small seven year old arms around Squall's waist.

"What's wrong Rose Bush" He placed his book back on the bookshelf and picked me up and rested me on his hip so I would be eye level with him. His young 16 year old face was full concern.

"These creepy shadow monsters or whatever were chasing me! I didn't know what to do so I came to you because I knew you would protect me."I rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard him pick up his gunblade that he's had for who knows how long. He shifted me to his left hip and started to walk towards the direction that I just came from. "Let's go check out those creepy shadow monsters you were talking about."

"Squall! Don't! They'll-" I stopped when I heard him open the door. I tightened my grip on his leather jacket and buried my face into his neck and shoulder area. I was so afraid of those monsters attacking me and Squall.

I heard him open the door slowly. I started to shake in fear.

"See…" He said as he placed me down on the ground and held my hand. "Nothing's there."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "But they were right here! I swear they were right here!"

He chuckled and smiled. "Were you playing with your imaginary friends again?"

My eyes widened again. I almost never played with my imaginary friends. I was always hanging out with Squall and his friends Aerith, and Cloud. We would normally be playing games, and sometimes my friend Yuffie would join us. If I wasn't playing games with them I was either being told stories from them or watching Squall practice with his gunblade and sometimes Cloud with his Buster Sword. I always nagged them to show me how to work with a sword or something but they never did.

"Come on Rose Bush." He hooked his gunblade onto his belt and picked me up and put me on his shoulders. "Let's go find a game to play. Maybe Cloud will play with us."

"What about Aerith?" I asked as I played with Squall's bangs.

"If she's not babysitting Yuffie she might."

"Okay." I sighed and rested my head on top of his.

"What's wrong Rosalinda?"

"Oh nothin'."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound it." He took me off his shoulders and held me and looked at me. "You're lying Rosalinda. What's wrong? You can tell me. Don't forget I'm your big brother. I'll do almost anything for you. You can tell me or ask me anything you want."

I sighed and rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "How come everytime I go and get you those shadow monster disappear?"

"Well…" He almost sounded unsure for a moment.

"They're monster silly."

I looked up to see a blond spiky hair teenage boy walking towards us. He wore navy blue pants and a navy blue shirt with brown boots. His blue eyes sometimes got covered by his bangs.

Squall chuckled. "Hey Cloud."

"Hey Squall." I heard them high five one another. "Hey there Rosalinda." He ruffled my hair a little.

I gave a shy smile and a quiet giggle. "Hi Mr. Strife"

"Mr?" He laughed. "You don't have to call me Mr. Strife. It's just Cloud. So, what's this about shadow monsters?"

Squall glared at him as if saying to shut up. "I'll tell you later. Rosalinda and I were going to go play a game. You wanna join?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I don't have anything better to do."

We walked down the hundreds of hallways to Squall's room. His room wasn't much. It was just a large room that looked like any other teenagers room.

Squall and Cloud looked under the bed to try to find a game. They were talking about something but I couldn't hear them. I leaned on the wall next to the door and looked out the window at the sunset. I sighed and looked out into the hallway, and saw the shadow monsters again!

"Squall! Cloud!" I ran to them and shook them.

They both looked at me and asked, "What's up Rosalinda?"

"The shadow monsters are back!" I pointed to the hallway.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Squall shouted. "Not this again!" He walked over to where I was standing and saw the monsters. "Okay, Rosalinda. I believe you now!" He slammed his door shut and picked me up and held me on his left hip. "We need to get out of here now." He ran past Cloud and unlocked a door in his closet.

Cloud joined us and ran through the door. Cloud grabbed a flashlight and waited for us to join him. Squall set me down and we walked through the door. Squall locked it behind us.

"Remember the way Cloud?"Squall asked as he picked me up and held me close.

He nodded. Squall and Cloud ran so fast that I felt like my thought were getting all jumbled around in my brain. We ended up in a garage or something like it. There were even things that looked like spaceships.

"Cid!" Squall shouted to the man sitting in front of the computer. "They're here. There here in great numbers. We need to get out of here now."

He nodded. "Get on the ship." He pointed to the ship on his right.

"I'll be back!" Cloud shouted. "I need to get Aerith and Yuffie if she's with her."

Squall bit his lip. "Fine. Get them and get back here ASAP! I'm not letting those things kill us now."

Squall made me follow him to a control room and had me sit in a chair next to him.

"What's going on Squally? Are we gonna die?" I was shaking uncontrollably.

"There are these evil monsters trying to hurt everyone here. If we can get away from this place I'll tell you all about it for your 15th or 16th birthday. Okay? And no we won't die."

"Squall!" Cid shouted.

"Stay here and don't move." Squall grabbed his gunbade off his belt and quickly loaded the revolver with bullets and ran to Cid.

I was shaking in fear. 'What's going on? What's going to happen to Squall and everyone?!' I felt something trying to grab me and pull me away from where I was sitting. I looked behind me and saw those same monsters that tried attacking me before the only difference was, was that they looked like soldiers. Some were those ones and the others just looked like normal shadows.

They pulled me off the seat and started to pile on top of me. I was getting covered by those monsters! I tried to get them off me, but every time I punched them or kicked them it did nothing. I was quickly losing energy and I was starting black out.

"Rosalinda!" Squall shouted.

It was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

I fell out of my bed and screamed terrified of what I had just experienced. That nightmare was real. Almost the exact situation happened to me when the Heartless attacked my home. I lay there on the floor for several moments trying to catch my breath and for the tears not to shed. "This is all Devain's fault!" I told myself. "If he didn't hear Squall call me Rose Bush I probably never would have thought about home."

Knock knock knock…

"Rose?" I heard Devain ask. "You okay."

I sighed and tried to get up onto my bed but screamed and fell on the floor again because of what I saw. It was a Shadow Heartless.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time?"

I tried speaking but all that came out was gibberish.

"Do you mind saying that again, but in English this time?"

"H-h-he-heart-Heartless!" I backed up and sat on the ground near the door.

"Hey come on! It's not nice to call people names."

"There's a Heartless in my room!"

Devain immediately opened the door with his keyblade in hand. I haven't really been able to get a good look at it till now. The blade like part was four waves of embers coming off a flame near the grip. The end had a giant flame that reminds me of the inside of a spider web. The grip had that same pattern but it looks like the flame exploded around your hand.

He walked over to my bed where the Heartless was. He got ready to swing his keyblade at the Heartless. He Heartless looked at Devain's keyblade and ran into my arms and held on to my shirt and shook.

I looked at Devain confused. "What should I do?" I asked him.

"Uh…Stay very still."

"Why?!"

"If you move this will hurt."

"Uhhhh… Don't kill me!"

"That's why I'm telling you to not move." Devain started to eye up the Heartless with his keyblade. The Heartless began to shake faster in my arms.

I looked at the Heartless somewhat confused. I knew they were afraid of keyblades, but I didn't know they were this scared of it. The Heartless tightened its grip. The Heartless was looking to me to protect it. "Devain don't!" I grabbed Devain's keyblade that was about to hit the Heartless and stopped it. My hand burned as soon as I touched the keyblade. I screamed in agony.

"Oh shit! Rose! I'm so sorry! This is why I told you to not move!" He de-summoned his keyblade and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug looking at the burn on my left hand. I winched as he moved my hand. He barely touched it and I screamed in pain again. "We are putting something on that."

I winched in pain. "No."

"Look, we have two options. One, it can hurt for a little. Two, it can hurt for a while. We fix it now it will only hurt for a little. If we don't it will hurt for quite a while."

"I-I'm fine." I looked at my hand. There was a purple and black substance under my burn. It looked like it was healing the burn, but it hurt like hell! I moaned and rested my head in Devain's chest.

"Um… okay…" He said quietly.

"What's going on in here?! It's two on the morning!" Donald shouted. He looked at Devain and me. "Oh brother! Aren't you two a little bit young for this?"

"What the fudge do you think is going on?" Devain asked.

"Um… I don't think there's a good answer to that question." Donald just walked away and sighed.

Devain looked at me with caring eyes. "You okay?"

I looked at my hand then at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Hurt like hell, that's all."

Devain chuckled. "So what are we gonna do about the Heartless?"

I looked at the Heartless. It was fast asleep on my lap. "Well… I guess we can keep it. We can study it and learn more about Heartless." I shivered at the thought of it staying on the ship.

"Since it seems like it likes you, you're keeping it."

I sighed and looked at the Heartless then at Devain. "Fine, but if it tries to kill me I'm going to tell you to kill it."

He nodded. "Seems fair enough."

I picked up the Heartless like a baby and made a quick little bed on the hammock for it. I was surprised at how small it was. It was probably about a foot tall.

"Hey Rose…"

"What's up?" I turned to look at him

He scratched the back of his head as if not knowing what to say. "Don't yell at me or anything for this. Why were you so afraid of the Heartless? We saw tons of them, but this one set you off."

I looked at the ground. I felt hollow.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine."

"No, it's fine."

He looked at me somewhat surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "It's a long story though."

"It's fine, we have time."

We walked over to my bed and sat. I rubbed my hands nervously. I haven't really thought about home in years. It's always been lingering in the back of my mind, but I couldn't forget home one hundred percent.

"Well… Where do I start?"

"I've the beginning is a good place."

"Well… Squall and I use to live at this place called Radiant Garden. When I was seven the Heartless attacked my home. I didn't really understand what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good. Squall carried me and we ran with his friend, Cloud, to this garage where we met this guy named Cid. He flies gummi ships and he tried to help us get away. I was sitting on the ship where Squall left me and I saw Heartless everywhere! I was so afraid of what would happen to us since Cloud went to get his and Squall's friend Aerith and my friend Yuffie. Squall was defending the area from the Heartless for as long as he could until Cloud got back with Aerith and Yuffie." Tears fell from my eyes.

Devain pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back to try to calm me down. "Shhhhh… If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. You can tell me another time if you want." Devain whispered in my ear.

I slowly got out of the hug and wiped my tears away. "No, I'm almost done anyway." I said quietly. I tried to continue. "Anyways, like I was saying. Squall was trying to get rid of the Heartless, so I was left on the ship by myself. Suddenly I felt something grab me. It was a Heartless. Actually a group of Heartless. They tried to grab me and pull me into the darkness or whatever. They piled on top of me so I was kicking and punching them trying to get them off of me. I didn't know what to do. I quickly got tired and I was starting to black out. I heard Squall shout my name, but then I completely blacked out, and that's all I remember, because next thing I knew was I was on the island with you, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The reason why I didn't react earlier was that my home was in the back of my mind." I yawned and laid on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Wow…" Devain said quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You couldn't control the Heartless."

He sighed. "I still feel sorry."

I smirked and sat up. "You're a really nice and caring guy Devain. You know that right?"

"Thanks… Well… I'm gonna head back to my room and get some more sleep. Holler if you need me. My room is the one closest to the kitchen. My door has a giant flame on it."

I smiled and nodded. Once Devain closed my door I flopped on my bed and looked at up at the ceiling yet again. 'What the hell's wrong with me?! I feel so weird around him and I do dumb things around him. Also why is he so protective of me and constantly rushes to my side? AUGH!' I thought and sighed and covered my face with a pillow. "I hate my life!" I screamed into the pillow.

* * *

**Okay so we didn't end up at Wonderland... :( NEXT CHAPTER! So what will Rosalinda's and Devain's new little friend have in store for them?**


	6. Not so Wonderful

**Hey guys! BlackFang98 here with chapter 6! So now we are defiantly going to Wonderland! Anyway I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

I woke up a few hours later. It was now 8:15 AM and everyone was probably starting to get up. I reached at my nightstand for my glasses. They were just normal black frame glasses.

"Damn, I better find my contacts." I whispered to myself. "I hate my glasses!"

I ran to my closet and changed into a red tank top, black shorts, a black sweatshirt, and black and red Converse high tops. I pulled my hair in to a Dutch braid like Katniss' from The Hunger Game, andran out of my room and into the kitchen where almost everyone was.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully as I sat down next to Goofy at the table.

"Morning…" Everyone sleepily said.

"Where's Devain?" I asked.

"He's still sleepin', I think." Goofy said.

"Aww! Is Rosie worried about her boyfriend?" Sora asked.

I knew he was picking on me, but I was still really annoyed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet." He said

Donald and Goofy laughed.

"So what's on the agenda for today Donald?" I asked trying to get off the subject of Devain.

"Well, I'm going to teach you some magic."

"Well, I'm going to wake Devain up then." I said as I walked to Devain's room.

"Just don't get pregnant." Sora said jokingly.

I knocked on Devain's door a few times. "Devain… Wake up. Donald is going to teach us a few things before we get to a new world."

I heard him moan.

"Come on Devain! We might learn a fire spell or something."

"I'm up!" He said as he fell out of bed with a giant thud.

I chuckled and walked to my room to get ready before we got to the new world. I grabbed a small black leather pouch that attached to my belt with a few Potions that were in my medicine cabinet. I sat on my bed and looked at the Heartless that was sleeping. I couldn't help but smirk a little. It was actually a little cute.

I didn't know what came over me, but I walked over to the Heartless and placed my hand on the top of its head. It slowly opened its eyes and sat up and looked at me as if wanting something.

"What's up little fella?" I asked. I nearly facepalmed myself. Why did I ask a Heartless a question?

It stood up on the hammock and tried to hug me. I picked it up and held it on my hip and looked at it somewhat confused.

"Help…" I heard a voice say.

I looked at the Heartless with wide eyes. "Did you hear that?... Wait! You didn't talk, did you?" I had to be going insane! Heartless couldn't speak.

It nodded and pointed to itself and then said, "Stella."

"Wait?! Do you talk through your mind, because I don't see a mouth moving?"

It nodded again.

"You said… Stella. I'm assuming that's your name."

I nodded yet again.

I was about ready to freak out. It was so cool but really weird at the same time, but mostly cool. 'I didn't know they could talk! I didn't even know they could understand what's going on around them. Wait! They obviously understand. They attack us and everything. Augh! I'm so stupid sometimes! This is so cool though! Wait till I tell-'

"Rosalinda!" Donald shouted as he knocked on my door.

"Coming! And please call me Rosie." I set the Heartless on my bed. "Stay here Heart- er Stella, and don't move!" I ran out of my room, made sure I grabbed my spare key for Donald, and locked my door behind me. "Are we gonna practice magic?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on. Everyone is already in the training room."

"Hold on!" I ran back to my room and came back with my three daggers.

"What did you need?

"My daggers."

"Why?"

"I almost never go anywhere without my daggers!"

"Key word is almost."

I just ignored him and walked into the training room. Devain and Sora were just sitting around waiting.

Devain smiled and waved when he saw me.

"You can flirt later!" Sora exclaimed and hit Devain with his keyblade.

I giggled. Devain and Sora always did this. I'm just surprised that Devain and Sora haven't killed each other yet.

I looked at Devain who was wearing just a normal pair of jean shorts, a red shirt, a black sweatshirt and his black and white sneakers. I couldn't help by smile. Whenever I'm around him I can stop smiling.

"Who's ready for some magic?" Donald tried to ask excitingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Donald, you're bad at acting."

Sora and Devain laughed.

Donald was slowly starting to get annoyed. Well it was slow for him. "Well, I'm going to teach you a spell to control fire."

Devain instantly got really excited. "Fudge yes!"

Everyone just ignored him. We all quickly learned the spell. It starts off as fire, but then goes to fira, then finally firaga.

I looked at Devain who was still excited about controlling fire. "I'm gonna go to my room till we get to the new world."

Everyone just kind of nodded and went about doing their own business.

I ran back to my room and sat on my bed with Stella. She cuddled next to me like a little kid would next to their parent.

"What's up Stella?"

She just played around with her antenna while looking out the window as if in a trance.

"You want to explore, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I promise I'll take you out to explore when everyone here is asleep."

She looked at me excited and hugged me.

Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Devain."

"The door's open."

Devain opened the door, closed it behind him, and came and sat next to me on the bed. Stella backed away from him and tried to hide under my sweatshirt.

Devain quickly smirked.

"Stella…" I sighed and placed her on my lap. "He's not gonna hurt you."

"Stella? Did you name it?"

"No. She told me her name was Stella."

"Sure." Devain said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Like that's the truth. Heartless can't talk!"

"They can! They talk through their minds!"

Great now I really sounded insane!

"I'll believe it when I experience it."

My face was starting to turn red. "They can so!"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes again. "And I'm a pig."

"You are."

"I meant the animal."

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Watch where you put your tongue. You don't know where I've been."

"You're so gross sometimes Devain!"

"Sometimes?"

I rolled my eyes.

Stella played with her antenna and made a cute high pitched sigh.

"Devain? Did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Stella sighed again.

"Oh! That."

"Yeah…"

Knock knock knock.

"Come on ya love birds! We're at a new world!"

"We aren't love birds!" Devain and I shouted.

I heard Donald laugh as he walked away.

"Come on Devain." I grabbed his arm and started to walk out of my room. Before closing the door I said, "Stella, stay here."

We ran to the door where everyone was waiting. Donlad landed the ship, we go out, and we started floating slowly through a red tunnel. We all landed on our feet except for Goofy. He landed on his stomach. We all laughed.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" I white rabbit in a red jacket shouted as he ran down a hallway. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here. I should be there. I'm late. I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"What's he late for?" Devain asked.

I shrugged and walked to where the rabbit was going to. "Who knows?" I opened a door and then another and another. "What's the big idea of this?!"

Devain, Sora, Goofy, and Donald just laughed a little. I glared at them and walked through the doors.

I saw the rabbit run through a door, so I followed. Sora jumped in front of me.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked as he looked at the door.

"No, you're simply too big." The door said.

We all jumped back in surprise.

"What?!" Donald shouted.

"It can talk?!" I asked.

"The door just freakin' spoke! Am I high or something?" Devain asked.

The door, well doorknob to be exact yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up?"

"Good morning." Goofy said

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked as he somewhat crawled towards the door.

"Why don't you try the bottle…over there."

We turned around as a painting of a table on the floor grew into an actual table with two bottles and a chair. Sora rushed to the bottles and grabbed the blue one. He drank it and instantly became small. He nearly dropped the bottle on himself. One by one we all became smaller.

Sora ran back to the door that talked to us and tried to open it. "Open you stupid door!" Sora pressed his feet against the wall and kept pulling the door.

"Did you try pushing the door instead of pulling it?" Devain asked.

Sora just glared at him. "Shut up!" Sora then pushed on the door several times. "It's not working Devain?! Any more bright ideas?!"

"Turning the knob."

"I am, you douche bag!"

"Takes on to know one, Sora."

Sora turned and tried to punch Devain. Devain dodged the punch and punched Sora's face. They both summoned their keyblades.

I ran in between them and pushed their heads with my hands. "Boys, boys, boys! You're both annoying as hell, so knock it off!"

They both crossed their arms.

"He started it!" Devain whined.

"I don't care who started it!" I snapped. "We need to find the keyhole, and how to get out of this room."

We all looked around the room hoping to find another way around. I saw something behind the bed, but we couldn't reach it.

"Watch out!" Donald shouted and he hit a red Heartless that looked like a bell.

"They're everywhere!" Sora shouted as he took out three Heartless.

The Heartless would sometimes shoot fire at us if we weren't paying attention. After those heartless were destroyed Soldier Heartless appeared. The Heartless were pretty easy to take out, but for some reason I felt like I shouldn't be killing them.

Once the Heartless were defeated Sora rushed back on to the table and drank the orange liquid and went back to normal size.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Running to the bathroom!" And just like that he slammed the door behind himself.

I sighed and sarcastically said, "Great!" I grabbed the orange bottle and drank some of the liquid, and looked over at the bed and leaned on it. It instantly flew into the wall. I fell at looked at the wall where the bed was now… painted on?

I felt something poke at me. It was Devain and Goofy.

"Come on! Drink the blue potion again and follow us!" Devain shouted. He sounded squeaky like a mouse.

I laughed and drank the blue potion again. Devain grabbed my arm and had me follow him, Goofy, and Donald into an opening that was behind the bed.

We entered a combination of a garden and a court, like a judge's court. There were cards that were alive! They all moved aside for us to see what was happening. There was a blonde hair girl in a blue dress standing at a stand facing an ugly lady. The ugly lady had black hair that was in three buns stacked on top of one another. She had a red and black dress on her fat body.

The rabbit ran up some steps and blew into a trumpet. "Court in now in session!" He announced.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The blonde hair girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit said as he stood tall.

"This girl is the culprit." The Queen began. "There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" The blond protested.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" She crossed her arms. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

"Silence!" The Queen shouted. "You dare defy me?"

I looked at my friends. "Come on guys!"

"What?" Devain asked.

"We should go help her." I told him as I tightened the grip on my dagger.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald started.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected Goody.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

I stared at my friends. I knew we had to help that girl, and we needed to help her now! I looked at the Queen when she said something about a heart. That gave me an idea. I rushed past the card guards. "Hold on!"

"Who are you?" The Queen asked. "How dare you interfere with my court!"

"Hey! Calm your tits lady! I know who you're really looking for."

"Yep! It's the Heart-" Devain covered Goofy's mouth with his hands.

"She's not the one you're looking for." I said.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked.

I couldn't answer, so they threw the girl into a cage.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads!"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to a forest. "Sure thing your royal bitchyness." I mumbled under my breath.


	7. Goodbye Wonderland!

**Hey guys! Whats new? Oh wait! I'm not actually talking to you face to face. LOL! So here's chapter 7 ConEmber is being annoying and won't shut up! Help! PLZ! **

**ConEmber: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE MAJESTIC AUTHOR POWERZ!**

**Me: Ummm… Sweetie… This is my story. You're not the author. I am. You're the editor.**

**ConEmber: I still need to find an editor.**

**Me: I volunteer as tribute!**

**ConEmber: There were two typos in that last sentence that I fixed, which is why I don't want you as my editor.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**ConEmber: Isn't there a story we should be getting to? **

**Me: Oh right! Any way guys! Here's chapter 7! Hope you like.**

The forest was huge and confusing! What made it even worse was the fact that there was a floating pink and purple cat head!

I looked at Devain with wide eyes. "Are you seeing this?!"

He nodded. "I think we actually are high."

I felt something touch my shoulder. I instantly swung at whatever it was with my daggers in hand. I heard a cry of pain and saw that it was Sora!

"Well, hello to you too Rosie." He placed his hand on his right cheek where I nicked him with the dagger. "Dang..." He looked at the blood that was starting to stain his white gloves. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry. I didn't want you to be a Heartless or something trying to attack me." I looked around for the cat. It was now on a tree stump standing on it head.

The cat was literally standing on it's head. It bounced off and gently placed his head on top of his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Donald asked as he jumped a few times.

"Donald… He's a cat." Devain said.

"Who, indeed?" The cat asked. "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded.

"The Cheshire cat has all the answers- but doesn't always tell."

"Sora! You freaking idiot! The Heartless are the ones who are the culprits!" I shouted in Sora's ear.

"Be quite! I wanna hear what the cat is gonna say."

I rolled my eyes.

"The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The Cheshire cat suddenly vanished.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

"It's fine Sora. Just let him go. He's a crazy ass cat anyway." I said as I facepalmed myself and walked around the forest. "Just to let ya know I'm lost, so why are you following me?"

"I thought you knew where you were going." Devain explained.

"I never know where I'm going." I laughed.

Suddenly Heartless appeared! They were mostly Shadows, and a few Soldier Heartless. We quickly took them down. I smiled at Devain as he took down the last Soldier.

"Come on guys." I said as I started to climb around the forest. "Lets split up so we can try to find the evidence quickly so we can save Alice. Devain, you're with me. Donald, Goofy, and Sora, you are a team."

Donald, Goofy and Sora nodded their heads and headed in the opposite direction of us.

I looked at looked at the mushrooms and lily pads and started to see entrances to other parts of the world. I grabbed Devain's arm and started to climb on top of the mushrooms till I got to a lily pad with a small pink box. I nudged Devain's arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Go get the box."

"Why me?"

"I'm lazy."

"Well so am I."

"So… Go get the box."

"No."

"Go get it."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

"Well I don't want to either."

"Are you scared of the box? Is that why you don't wanna get it?"

"Yeah." Devain said sarcastically, "A pink box scares the hell out of me."

"Well too bad!" I pushed Devain to the box. "What's in it?"

Devain opened the box and pulled out something with a confused look on his face, "It looks like an antenna from a Shadow."

"Give me that." I snatched the antenna from Devain's hands.

"So, why the hell did the Heartless leave evidence that they did it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe they are stupid!"

"Well they are brainless."

I rolled my eyes and stuck the antenna in one of my pouches on my belt. "Come on Devain. At least we found one piece of evidence." I started to run and jump across the lily pads and went through an entrance near the top of a tree.

As soon as Devain and I went through the entrance we fell from the ceiling of the room that has the talking door. We were on top of a stove and oven. There was yet another box. I looked at Devain and smirked.

"I'll get it this time." I bent down and picked up the box.

"You only grabbed that box because it was literally right at your feet!"

I giggled and opened the box. There was nothing in it but a muggy stench, as if it had just rained. I Threw the box at Devain. "You can hold on to that." I jumped off the stove and walked back to the forest before he could complain.

"Did you find anything yet?" Sora asked as Devain and I walked into the forest.

"Yeah… Wait! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking for evidence for Alice?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Alice." Devain said. "Oh, wait!... You didn't see her. Once we went into the courtroom we saw the Queen, your royal bitchyness, and Alice. She was on trial for something and of course _someone_ had to try to help her." Devain looked at me when he said someone.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Found something!" Goofy shouted a few feet away from us.

We ran over to a somewhat closed area. Goofy was pointing at the ground at some small footprints.

"These footprints belong to a Large Body!" Sora exclaimed.

"And where do you get that from Major Stupoid?" I asked.

"Uh… Lucky guess?"

"Uhh… Sora… I think those are Shadow footprints." Goofy stated as he looked at the footprints.

"Goofy, you're crazy." Sora said.

"Yeah, and he's right." Donald told Sora. "They are infact Shadow footprints."

"No they aren't."

"Sora, you fucking idiot." I sighed. "How the hell would Large Body have such small feet?"

"Because...um...shut up, that's why."

"My point exactly. So anybody got a camera or something so we can show the Royal Bitch?"

"I does!" Devain shouted as he pulled out his piece of crap, IPhone 3.

I laughed and pulled out my Samsung Galaxy S3. "I think I have a better camera then you Devain."

"I know." Devain said. "At least my phone can fit in my pocket."

"Shut up! Thats why I have these pouches." I placed my phone back in one of the pouches after I took a picture.

"So do you think the Queen will settle for three pieces of evidence?" Devain asked.

"I don't know, but lets try!" I grabbed Devain's arm and motioned for the rest to follow me.

"Hey, fat lady, time to sing!" Devain shouted at the Queen as we walked into the courtroom.

"Excuse me?! What did you just call me?"

"I called you fat, I thought that was kinda clear."

"Off with his-"

"Hey! Calm your tits lady! If you don't shut up I'll take a dagger to your fat neck if I can find it!" I shouted at the Queen.

"Oh snap, you just told!" Devain reacted without thinking.

"Shut up Devain!" I shouted as I smacked him aside the head. "You wanna die at the first world we try to save?"

He shook his head. "Preferably not."

"Anywho, your majesty. I believe we have the evidence for Alice's innocence."

"Show me what you have found." The Queen demanded.

We placed the two boxes and my phone in front of her.

"Well, Thats certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence. Checking all three would be a waste of my time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What?!" Sora shouted.

"After all the trouble of collecting it?" Devain asked.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now choose! One box!"

Sora, Devain, and I looked at one another and tried to decide what to show her. Sora tried several time to go and grab whatever box he thought would be good to show her. After the fifth time Sora tried to grab a box Devain punched Sora's arm.

"Sora! Knock it off! We need to find something to prove Alice's innocence." I said. "Devain, do you have any idea which one we should pick?"

"Well, we shouldn't pick the box with stench, because we can't really link it up to the Heartless. Go with the antenna. There is no way she can say that it's Alice's."

I nodded. "Sora!"

"What now?" He moaned.

"Go get the box with the antenna and show it to the Queen."

"Why me?"

"Because we're lazy and we found most of the evidence." Devain said.

"Fine." He opened the box with the antenna and showed it to the Queen. A Shadow Heartless appeared and then quickly disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" The Queen asked.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." I told the Queen and crossed my arms.

The Queen growled loudly. "Silence! I'm the law here!" She shouted as she stood up. "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That is bull crap!" Devain shouted.

"That's crazy!" Donald shouted.

"Seize them at once!"

"You're sending cards up against someone who can control fire? Good luck with that!" Devain shouted as he summoned his Keyblade.

Everything around us started to disappear and a tower with a large gear appeared in the middle of the room. A card quickly ran over to it and spun the gear a few times. Alice's cage went high up into the air. Five cards then tried to attack us. Devain and Donald used fire on all the cards that attacked us, Goofy guarded Sora and me as we tried to destroy the tower. It was very easy to defeat the cards and destroy the tower. Alice's cage quickly dropped to the ground. We ran over and saw that the cage was empty!

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said, stating the obvious.

"You fools!" The Queen shouted. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!"

The cards quickly ran in different directions.

I sighed. "Come on guys." I started to walk to the forest. "Let's go find Alice."

"Any idea where to start?" Devain asked me.

"With a step forward." I said smirking.

"That doesn't tell me much." Devain said.

"Hey, you asked where we start."

"Yeah, where, not how." Devain said, being a smart ass.

"I was trying to be funny. Guess it didn't work. Actually, I have no where to start."

A flower opened and the Cheshire Cat appeared standing on a boulder.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" He disappeared and left us to our thoughts.

We walked around a little and battled Heartless as they attacked us. Large Body Heartless appeared for the first time to us. Boy were they fat! We fought many Heartless and slowly made our way to the back of the forest. There was a entrance to another room.

The room had a long table outside that looked like it was ready for a picnic. At the end of the table was a picture on a bush. The picture was of a man and a rabbit.

"What's up with that painting?" Devain asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I sat down in the big pink comfy chair. A cake appeared out of nowhere and exploded! A Large Body appeared almost instantly. Devain easily took care of it.

"You're welcome." Devain said as he walked to the little house to my left and held the door open.

"Thanks." I said as I walked into the house. We were in the room we started in again! The only difference was, was the fact that we were on the ceiling!

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning the lights on." The Cheshire Cat said and then vanished.

"I'm I the only one the cat is starting to annoy?!"

"Nope!" Devain shouted.

Everyone else just laughed.

I looked at the tables. They each had a candle on it. This was way to easy!

"Devain!" I somewhat sang. "You get the candles and we'll get the Heartless that appear?"

"Alright." He climbed around till he got onto the tables and lit the candles.

Heartless just kept appearing as long as the candles were not lit. Once the candles were light the Cheshire Cat appeared again! He's really starting to get on my nerves!

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. They shadows might go after that doorknob, too." Surprise, surprise the Cheshire Cat disappeared again.

I sighed and backtracked to get to the floor of the room. The Cheshire Cat was laying on the table waiting for us. I tightened my grips on my daggers as we approached him.

"The shadows should be here soon." He said as he stood up. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, to bad!" Everything on the table disappeared and so did the cat. Big surprise there.

A red and black slinky like Heartless with cross chop legs jumped off the ceiling and landed in front of the table. It was probably a foot shorter than me when I'm not on the hell wrenched place, and I'm about 5' 3" so do the math. It's arms looked like they were the tails of a kite. It had two purple pins in each of its hands.

"Hey Devain." I said.

"Yeah, I see it." He responded.

"Heh heh heh… You can have the first attack." I smiled coyly at him.

"Alright, sucker is gonna die faster now." Devain said as he summoned his keyblade and rushed forward. When the Heartless swung one of its pins at Devain he grabbed it and was flung into the air. He landed on the thing's head and basically started to stab its many eyes.

"Don't think that you're gonna kill it by yourself!" I shouted and used fire to attack the Heartless. It put its pins in the way and they caught on fire. "Oh… CRAP!" I shouted.

"Maybe I should handle this myself!" Devain screamed.

"Shut up!" I stabbed its arms every time it tried to hit me. "Hey Sora, Goofy, Donald it would sure be nice of you to help!"

"Deep freeze!" Sora shouted and an ice crystal shot at the Heartless. It blocked with the pin that was on fire, and it was put out.

"DO THAT MORE!" Devain shouted.

"That's what he said!" I shouted back.

"Shush your face and help!" Devain screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes. It was actually kinda cute to see him angry. I looked at the Heartless to see what I would do. _'I wonder if I can cut its arms off.' _I thought to myself and tried to cut the arms off. It surprisingly worked! "I helped!" I shouted at Devain and smirked.

"What?! Do you want a cookie?!" Devain shouted at me.

"Sure!" I shouted with sarcasm and continued to battle the Heartless. "With its arms gone this should be easier!" As soon as I said that I was kicked off the table by the damn thing!

"Shouldn't of let your guard down." Devain said, somehow still on top of the Heartless.

I growled and tried to cut the legs off. It sadly didn't work.

"Dammit!" I shouted and tried to continue to battle the Heartless.

Minutes quickly passed and the Heartless was defeated. It exploded in a purple and black cloud. A heart appeared out of the cloud and disappeared in the air.

"What a racket." The door yawned and said. "How's a door knob to get any sleep?" It yawned again and a sparkling keyhole appeared in its mouth. Sora's Keyblade shined at the end and pulled itself toward the door. A beam of light appeared and shot into the keyhole.

"What was that?" I asked Sora.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora said.

A blue and gold colored gem fell out of the keyhole.

"This gummi ain't like the others, no sir." Goofy said as he picked up the gem.

"Okay, I'll hold onto it." Donald said as he took the gem from Goofy's hand.

"Splendid." I heard the Cheshire Cat's voice behind me, "You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into to darkness."

"No…" Sora said.

"What, was she your second choice?" Devain said with a smirk.

"Let's go back to our ship. We might find her in another world." Donald told Sora.

We headed back to the ship and Devain and I didn't stop bugging Sora about the spell he used.

**Yay! Wonderland is done! Please review, and tell me what you think. See ya next chapter! **


	8. Typical Day?

**Hey guys! So I got another chapter for all of you. If you haven't noticed I like to do in between world chapters, so that's what this is. Hope you like.**

"Sora! Come on!" I whined.

"No!"

"Come on! Please? I wanna learn Blizzard!"

"To bad! I'm not gonna teach you." He smirked as he teased me.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to and I don't want to."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I was starting to get tired of this. I've been asking Sora for probably an hour and a half now to teach me a spell he learned in Wonderland called Blizzard, but he won't. I walked to the control room where Donald was flying the ship.

"Hey Donald."

"Hum?" He pressed a green, what I assumed was an autopilot button and turned his chair to face me. "Oh! Hi Rosie! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if when you had time if you would please teach Devain and me Blizzard. I asked Sora, but he kept saying no."

"Sure! Give me a minute." He turned his chair around and pressed a yellow button. His voice came over the loudspeakers. "Goofy? Can you please come and fly the ship for a little?"

Goofy appeared in the control room a few minutes later. "What do ya need Donald?" Goofy asked as if he didn't already know.

"Can you fly the ship for a little bit? I'm going to teach Rosie and Devain that spell we learned at Wonderland. I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes."

"Sure can do!" Goofy said as he sat in the chair.

We walked to the training room where Devain was practicing with his keyblade.

"Hey Devain." I said as I walked in.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Rose. What's up?"

"Donald is going to teach us Blizzard. You know, the spell they learned in Wonderland."

He nodded. "Awesome!"

We spent about ten minutes to learn the spell. I accidentally froze Donald's mouth shut at one point. All he did was get mad, but Devain and I couldn't stop laughing. I don't know why Donald didn't think it was so funny.

"Since I think you two have got Blizzard down I'm going to go back to flying the ship." Donald said as he walked back to the control room.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was having so much fun learning spells and being able to go on an adventure Sora, Kairi, Riku, Devain and I have always talked about wanting to go on as kids.

"What's so funny?" Devain asked.

"Oh nothin'." I smiled at Devain and went about my own buisness practicing with my daggers and casting spells every once and a blue moon. "Um...Devain?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should practice and use a sword again?"

"If you want. You weren't too bad with a sword when you, Sora, and Riku would fight with the wooden swords. You always beat Sora and every once and a while you would beat Riku." He smiled. "You've never beat me though!" He teased as he put one of his arms over my shoulder.

I walked over to the swords that were hanging on the wall. I never realized a dog and duck would need so many weapons. Considering Goofy hates weapons, so mostly that a duck needs so many weapons. I grabbed a sword that was very basic looking. It was just a plane blade with a red hilt. The scabbard was black leather with a strap so I could attach it to a belt or put it on my back. I chose to put it on my back.

"Hey Devain!"

"Yeah?" He asked at he practiced hitting a dummy with his keyblade and every once and a blue moon to use magic.

"You wanna have a battle? You know, like what we always did at home."

"Rose, I don't want to hurt you though. I already burned your hand with my keyblade by accident, so I don't want to hurt you any more. I also don't want to open your scar up. Did you ever get stitches for that?"

"Well…" I looked up at the sky which for me meant nope.

Devain sighed. "Take off your sweatshirt." Once I did he started to take the bloody bandages off. "Uh… Rose… I think you really need to get stitches… now."

I looked at what was suppose to be a scar. Some of it did scar over, but most of it was still opened. It actually looked like it was starting to get infected.

"Come on." Devain walked me to the infirmary and looked for the materials that he needed to stitch me up and clean the wound up. "I'm gonna get Donald or Goofy. Maybe one of them can help."

I sat on a chair and nodded there really wasn't much I could do. I looked at my feet and saw Stella standing next to me.

"Stella?!" I tried to whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay?" Stella pointed to my somewhat scar.

I smirked. Stella reminded me of a little five year old, and her voice she had when she talked even reminded me of a five year old. She was so adorable! "Yeah… I'm fine. It just need stitches and it needs to get cleaned out. It might be infected because we didn't take care of it once I got it."

She nodded.

Devain came rushing back into the room a few minutes later. "Donald will be here in a lit-why is Stella here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know! Stella why are you here?"

She pointed to my wound. "Heal." She tried to touch it but Devain threw his sweatshirt over her as Donald walked into the room.

"Can you ever go a day without needing someone to take care of you?" Donald asked.

"Probably… maybe…no." I looked at the ground. I could not be serious around the two of them. "So… Do stitches hurt?" I asked.

"Depends." Donald said getting out some string and a needle.

"What do you mean depends? I thought they either hurt or don't."

"Depends on how many stitches you need." Donald responded, "And you're gonna need a lot."

I gulped. "Can I have at least some kind of painkiller then, please."

Donald opened a closet filled with pills and looked around for a few minutes, "I can't find any."

"What are you talking about?" Devain asked, "There's some right there." He pointed at some Tylenol on the shelf just out of Donald's reach.

Donald sighed. "Devain can you get it please?"

"You're saying please? Who are you and what have you done with the real Donald?" Devain asked.

"Just grab the medicine for your girlfriend!" He shouted at Devain.

"That's better." Devain said and grabbed the medicine, "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet at least." He mumbled.

"Shut up duck!" I shouted. "Hey Devain?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have the medicine now?"

"Sure." He said as he tossed me the bottle, that I dropped.

"You know I can catch to save my life." I said as I picked up the bottle and got two pills.

"Should we wait a while so the pills can kick in?" Devain asked Donald.

"No, if we wait too long then they'll wear off." Donald responded threading the needle.

Donald started to thread the stitches up my arm as I took the pills. The stitches hurt like crazy!

"I thought this wouldn't hurt very much!" I shouted.

"The pills haven't started working yet." Devain said, stating the obvious, "And Kairi can handle pain better than you."

"Shut up!"

"Will you stay still?!" Donald asked.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to go somewhere there isn't people being sewn up." Devain said as he started to walk out the door.

I think an hour passed till Donald was done with these stupid stitches. I probably had at least thirty stitches! My arm hurt like hell. I really didn't like getting stuck with a needle repeatedly. Donald then wrapped my arm back up so I wouldn't mess up the stitches.

"Finally." He said as he cleaned up the needle.

"Thanks Donald!" I shouted as I grabbed Devain sweatshirt with Stella still under it. I ran to Devain's room and knocked on the door a few times. "Devain! I've got something for you!"

He poked his head out of the kitchen and asked, "What is it?"

"Your sweatshirt, and Stella."

"I'll take the sweatshirt." He said as he walked past and yanked it from my arms.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hello." Said as he walked into the kitchen. "So who's your little friend?" Donald asked as he took a bite of a grilled cheese sandwich. "Wait! Is that?" He looked at Stella. "IT'S A HEARTLESS!" He shouted so all the worlds could hear him, and he spit some sandwich on us too.

Devain grabbed Donald's beak. "Shut up!" He shouted at him.

"Donald please don't be mad. She just showed up in my room yesterday or something and she is extremely nice. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Donald made a muffled noise through Devain's hands, "No she wouldn't hurt us either." Devain told him.

"Please Donald! Let me keep her! I'll make sure she doesn't hurt anyone or break anything. I promise!" I pleaded.

Another muffled sound came from Donald.

"Devain let go of his beak so he can talk normally."

"But he talks more like that."

I sighed. "Just let go of his beak and let him speak."

Devain let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."

"Like you were trying to say Donald."

He cleared his throat and screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"No." I looked at Devain who was doing the a little thing with his fingers. I laughed."

"SHE WILL KILL US IN OUR SLEEP! WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!?"

"She hasn't yet." Devain said.

"And she won't kill us. I was laughing at Devain by the way."

"KLAJSDHFLKJASHDFLKJASHDFLKJASHDFLKJAHSDFKLAHDKLJFA!" Donald screamed gibberish as if we could understand him. How was this not getting anyone's attention?

Sora and Goofy walked in and Sora screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"And what's this about a Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Um...I'll explain over dinner. What do you guys want?" I asked. Devain was about to say something but I said, "I know you want stromboli, but we're not having that."

"Sad face." Devain said as he frowned.

"ANSWERS!" Donald shouted.

"Donald, that's not a food." I told him.

"I know what you and Devain want, a paopu." Sora teased me.

"Sora, shut the hell up." Devain said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said and smiled. "I'll be in my room till you guys figure out what you want for dinner." I walked back to my room with Stella and sat on my bed. She sat on my lap and somewhat cuddled with me. I couldn't help but play with her antennas again. "Hey Stella. Why are you so attached to me? I'm not complaining just curious."

"Family."

"What do you mean?"

"You're family."

"Last time I checked I was not a Heartless."

She stood up and pointed at my tattoo.

"Yes Stella. I have a tattoo."

She shook her head and then pointed to herself then at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Stella. I'm gonna take a nap or go to bed." I walked to my closet and changed into my pajamas. Once I came out of the closet Stella was fast asleep in the middle of my bed. I smirked and picked up and put her in her bed in the hammock. I flopped on to my bed and turned on the tv and watched some Ink Master.

They were doing X-Men tattoos. My favorite was one of the Wolverine tattoos. Out of all the tattoos they had I would want the Wolverine or Magneto tattoo. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because next thing I remember was hearing a loud thud at two in the morning.

I grabbed my daggers for some unknown reason. No one could get on the ship since we were in space. Well... we could get attacked by Heartless I guess. I went in to the training room and saw Devain on the floor with what looked like ash surrounding him.

"Devain!"


	9. Pain and Annoyances

**Hey guys, I am on a roll with putting chapters up! I think this chapter will be kind of short. I want us to just start Deep Jungle, maybe I'll get a little more into Deep Jungle then just the beginning with Sora meeting Tarzan. I guess you'll just have to read and see. Anyway guys, I hope you like chapter 9. Please review and tell me what ya think. I love hearing from you guys. Also was ConEmber the only one who found a love triangle between Rosalinda, Riku, and Devain? It's sad that I wrote it, and I didn't notice? I didn't purposely try to put one in if there is by the way!**

"Devain!" I shouted and ran to his side. "What happened? Are you alright?"

He looked and me with a giant grin. "That… Was...AWESOME!" He shouted. "Oh man I need to do that again!" He got off the ground and started to clean some of the ash off himself.

"Well, I'm guessing you're okay."

"Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just went flying into the wall. There's no brain damage." He used Fire and started dashing around the room trying to hit all the targets.

"What do you call that?"

"Flame Charge! I always mess up at some-"

Devain ran right in to the wall with a loud thud again. I couldn't help but facepalm myself. He can be such an idiot sometimes.

"point." He finished as he fell on his back to the ground.

I hovered over him and smirked. "I would ask if you're okay, but that's kind of a stupid question when it comes to you."

He smirked.

I put my hand out to help him up.

"Ya know," He said as he grabbed my wrist, "you're always there for people, especially me. Why is that?"

I chuckled. "You were the first one out of all our friends who accepted me and made me feel welcomed when I got on the island. The reason I'm always there for people is, because Squall, and a lot of his friends were always there for one another and I looked up to them."

He smiled and leaned on the wall. "Sometime you should tell me some stories about your home, and some things you and Leon use to do, like games, if he read to you, things like that."

I was so confused of whom Leon was for a minute, but then I remembered that Squall told everyone to call him Leon.

"I've got one question for you though. Something doesn't make sense in my mind. When I first met you, you said your last name was Fox, but when you went to Leon you said he was your brother, but his last name is Leonhart. Are one of you adopted? I'm assuming yes, but who's the adopted on then?"

"Yeah. I was adopted into Squall's family when I was just a year or so old. I don't really know why, but I'm thankful I was. It was actually weird when I found out about the adoption. Somethings didn't really line up. Squall's mother died shortly after he was born. I was adopted by Squall's father, but he didn't know about Squall, so... Uh, I don't know. I don't remember if he found out or not about Squall, but Squall and I were put into an orphanage a few months later together."

"How did you find all of this stuff out?!"

"Augh! Now you're making me go into another story!"

He smirked. "We have all night or morning, whatever this technically is, it's only 2:20" He teased as he desummoned his Keyblade.

"Squall joined a military thing called SeeD when he was a teenager or something. It's actually where he got his scar. Any who! SeeD was just a military school basically, and since Squall didn't want to lose me since he was the only one who took care of me, and he knew I was adopted he had to pull _a lot_ of strings since I wasn't old enough at the time to be at SeeD and a member of it. We looked for all of my files at the orphanage, and we saw a lot of who I was, but my parents are still unknown. That's when we saw my last name was Fox. It's just a long story that needs to start from the beginning and we started in the middle with me still having unanswered question that I need to have, to have my stories make sense."

"One day we'll figure it out."

"We?"

"Yeah! Me, you, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon, and any of his friends that want to help."

"Thank you. We'll I'm gonna head off to bed, so see ya in the morning."

He nodded. "Good night Rose. I'll try to not make a lot of noise"

I giggled. "Okay. Night Devain."

_"Hi!" A blond hair boy shouted as he walked up behind me._

_"Hi." I said quietly._

_"My name's Devain!" He stuck his hand out for me to shake it. "What's your name?"_

_"Rosalinda." I shook his hand._

_"Wow! That's a long name! I'm gonna call you Rose, and you're gonna be my best buddy!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Come on!" Devain grabbed my arm and started leading me to a boat. "I'm gonna take you to this really cool place on this island." He said as he helped me in to the boat. "The island is so cool! Theres this hidden place that only me, and my friends Riku, and Sora know about. We draw all over the walls and hang out there and play games." _

_"Why is this place so cool?"_

"_Kids can just escape, and they can play with all the other kids that live on Destiny Island too."  
"How many live here?"  
"Uhhh… Eight counting you and the new girl from two or so days ago."_

"_New girl?"_

"_Yeah. She had short bright red hair like yours. She wears a white tank top, a purple skirt with shorts under it."_

"_Kairi!"_

"_Yeah! That's her name! Wait… How did you know her name?"_

"_She lived not far from me. I use to hang out with her and my best friend Yuffie all the time! One day Kairi just disappeared."_

"_This will be great! Kairi doesn't remember anything about her home, so maybe you can tell her."_

"_I doubt she'll believe me."_

"Hey!" Someone shouted and threw a pillow at me.

I turned to meet Devain caring blue grey eyes.

"Wake up! It's 12:30, and we're almost at a new world." Devain said as he tried to pull me out of bed.

"Fine! Only because we are going to be at a new world soon." I walked over to my closet and closed the door behind me. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said "Real Vampires Don't Sparkle", it was a reference to Twilight since the vampires sparkle and I also think Twilight is the dumbest thing ever. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put on my black combat boots. I grabbed my daggers and put one in my left boot, one in my right, and one behind my back attached to my belt and hidden under my shirt in their holders. The dagger that was under my shirt has poison on the tip. I only use it in case of emergency. I also grabbed my sword and placed it on my back.

I walked out of the closet and smirked at Devain.

"Why do you have so many sharp objects on you?" Devain asked knowing of all the weapons I carried with me.

"What do you mean? I only have three daggers and a sword."

"Yeah. For you, that's a lot of sharp objects."

I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Watch where you put that. You don't know where I've been."

I laughed. It's just a joke between us that he's done to me since I meet him.

"Come on. Let's go annoy the duck."

"Let's!"

We walked to the control room and tried to sneak up on Donald. We overheard someone arguing with Donald.

"We're landing!" I heard Sora shout.

The Ship started to sway back and forth over and over.

"Don't touch that! No!" Donald shouted.

The ship started to move crazily around. Next thing I knew, we were all falling out of the ship to the world. I landed in a tree house a few feet away from Sora. At least I landed on something soft.

"Sora!" I shouted and picked him up by his shirt. "What the hell did you do?!"

"Well… You see… I thought Riku and Kairi might be here, and Donlad wanted us to just go by this place without even giving it a thought if our friends could be here, adn he thought the King wouldn't even be near this place, so he thought we should just skip over this world."

I heard a large growl.

"Sora, is that your stomach?"

"No."

I dropped Sora and grabbed my sword. A jaguar or a cheetah came charging at us. A crazy man in a loincloth jumped in front of us with a spear and defended us from the animal. The animal ran through and broke a window.

"Sabor, danger." The man said.

"Uh… Thank you." Sora and I said.

"Thank you." The man repeated slowly.

"Huh? Uhm what is this place?" Sora asked.

"This place, this place." The man said.

"Okay…. Where did the others go? Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?"

"Sora." I grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear. "I don't this this man understands you."

"Really?"

I nodded and looked at the man. "We are looking for our friends." I told the man slowly.

He pulled his hands in fist close to his chest. "Friends." He said.

"Right!"

"Our friends!" Sora shouted. "There's two of 'em. The loud one is Dona- You know what? Never mind."

"Sora?" I asked.

"We're looking for our friends Riku, Kairi, and Devain."

"Look for Riku, friends?" The man asked.

"Right!" Sora exclaimed.

"Kairi, friends?"

"Yeah, and Devain too!" I saw Sora look over the man's shoulder

I tried several times to get Sora's attention.

"Friends, here." The man said.

"Huh? Wait!... Can you take us to our friends?"

He gave a small nod. "Tarzan" He said as he pointed to himself. "Tarzan, go."

"I'm Rosie and that's Sora." I snapped my fingers in front of Sora's face.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"The man's name is Tarzan and he is going to help us find our friends."

"Yes! Thanks Tarzan! Now lead us to our friend!"


	10. Fights, Fights, and More Fights

**Hey guys! So I got chapter 10 for all of you guys! So we may or may not finish Deep Jungle. We probably won't knowing my luck and how ConEmber and I can drag these chapters out with adding our points of view with this. Any way please tell me what you think, oh and SUMMER VACATION IS FINALLY HERE!**

Tarzan, Sora, and I walked out of giant treehouse. My eyes widened at the view. It was incredible! The trees were so large and beautiful.

Tarzan ran to the edge of the ledge and jumped off, into the trees. Sora quickly followed after he grabbed my arm and forced me to follow. We were sliding down a giant tree trunk to who knows where. I probably got smacked in the face with at least 15 branches. All Sora did was laugh like usual.

When we finally reached the bottom we were in a camp. Sora and I followed Tarzan into a large orange tent. Inside was a young woman with brown hair. She was wearing a orange skirt with a white tank top.

"Jane." Tarzan said.

The woman who I was assuming was Jane turned and looked at Tarzan with a friendly smile to all of us. "Tarzan! Oh! Who are these?"

"Uh, hi there I'm-"

"Oh!" Jane sounded surprised. "You speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan… Are you here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." A man with a thick probably British accent said as he walked into the tent with Goofy, Devain, and Donald.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted with excitement.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora shouted as we were reunited with our friends.

"What about me?!" Devain and I asked as we looked at our friend.

They just smirked for a minute before everyone put two and two together. Donald and Sora turned away from one another and crossed their arms over their chest.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said as he walked out of the tent.

"Hey!" Devain and I shouted at the man.

"Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." Jane quickly sighed and turned to face us. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

An awkward silence fell in the room.

"Well anyway…" Sora started.

"I'm staying." He and Donald said at the same time.

Sora looked at Donald. "Huh?"

"Look what we found." Goofy said as he showed all of us some kind of oddly shaped red block.

"What's that?" Devain asked as he took the thing from Goofy and examined it.

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship." Goofy told Devain.

"So that means…" Sora started.

"The king could be here." Donald said. "So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now"

"Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now." Sora said.

I Looked at Devain and sighed. "This is going to be a long trip, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Especially if those two are going to fight the whole time."

I looked at Jane and sighed. "So we're stuck with two fighting friends, a dog who wants to make peace, a man we can't understand half the time. a pyro, and me."

She smiled. "Tarzan was raised in the jungle by gorillas. Thats why we sometimes have a hard time understanding him. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"So he was speaking in "gorilla" back there…" Sora said.

"Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" She asked.

"He said Riku and Kairi are her. And one word I couldn't understand…"

"Why don't we try this?" Jane suggested at she pointed to the camera.

"Uh… Jane? What would a camera do for Tarzan?" I asked.

"We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." She looked at the camera. "Oh, what happened to the sides?"

"We'll go look for them. With all of five us here they shouldn't be too hard to find." I said as I pushed all of my friends outside.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Donald asked.

"Yeah Rosie, what's going on?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"Jane said that Tarzan may be able to pick out something to us that he doesn't know how to say in English since he speaks gorilla if we show him some pictures, but Jane lost all of her pictures. I kind of volunteered us to find the sides for her." I smiled innocently, but the fact was I'm never innocent.

"You what?!" Donald shouted.

"Well… Like i said-"

"I know what you said!" He shouted as he waved his fist in the air.

"Come on! If Tarzan is able to point out something in those pictures we may be able to find the king." I sang the word king to try to give Donald a hint, but knowing my luck he didn't pick up on it.

"We aren't looking for Elvis." Devain said.

I laughed. "Wrong king Devain. I mean King Mickey, not Elvis."

"Oh...Well I feel dumbs now." Devain said.

"Uh… Devain… Never mind!" I rolled my eyes. Devain was probably joking around, but in another world it's not really time to joke.

"How about we split up again to find the slides." Goofy suggested.

"Are the love birds going to go together again?" Sora asked as he put his hands together near his face trying to act like it was cute.

"We aren't birds of any kind… Donald is." Devain said jokingly.

My face was probably turning bright red. If Sora didn't stop picking on me and Devain, Sora might not be able to have kids. I was tired of Sora always picking on me and Devain.

_**Devain's POV**_

'_If Sora doesn't stop bugging us I'm going to punch him...a lot.'_ I thought to myself

"Sora, you ass hole!" Rose shouted as she chased Sora around with that look like she wanted to hurt him.

I ignored them and started to look for the slides.

"Uh… Devain?" Goofy asked. "Should we help them?" Goofy pointed at Rose and Sora.

"Rose doesn't seem to need help." I said as I picked a slide up from what looked like a chemist's table.

"No. I mean should we break up their fight?"

I looked over at Rose and Sora. Rose had Sora pinned on the ground ready to punch him across the face. They are so violent towards one another sometimes. I don't understand how they are friends sometimes. "Maybe later, Rose needed to let off some steam anyway." I told Goofy, "Better him than me." I mumbled that part under my breath.

"Wait! What's going on with Rosie that she needs to blow off some steam?" Goofy asked.

"She was stuck with just Sora for at least fifteen minutes, I'd need to punch something too." I explained to Goofy. "He might be our friend, but sometimes he can be more annoying than a paper cut."

He laughed. "Okay. Well Donald and I are gonna go look for some of them slides." He said as he walked around the campsite.

I climbed on top of some boxes to look at the top of the tent and I saw some slides up there. "Just wonderful." I mumbled to myself, "Will this even hold me?" I leaned on it a little and it held so I walked over to the slides and picked them up. I had four now and I don't think Jane ever told us how many we needed.

"Devain!" Rose shouted. She was holding a slide in her hand with a smirk on her face. "Found one!"

I held up my slides with a smirk and said, "Found four."

"Well I was beating up Sora, so…" She smiled innocently again. She couldn't do that very well.

"Yeah, you were. He have a black eye yet?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah, and I may have broken one or two of his teeth."

I chuckled, I know it's not nice to laugh at someone else's pain, but she said that so enthusiastically that I couldn't help it. "Nice, now help me find some more of these slides."

"Okay! Wait! Should we go and take these to Jane? She never did say how many she had."

"Yeah, why not?" I said and jumped off the tent. I walked in with Rose and we handed our slides to Jane. Sora came stumbling in pretty beat up with a slide in his hand. He slapped that into Jane's hand and then fell on the floor, doing a face plant.

Rose smirked as Sora fell.

_**Rosalinda's POV**_

"Aw… Is the poor little Sora all beat up?" I asked mockingly.

"Shut… Up…" Sora panted as he tried to stand up, but only to fall again.

I couldn't help but laugh. Sora was always a jerk to me on the island, but he was somehow a friend, but now I got payback for all those times he was a jerk. I guess it's selfish and immature for me but it was the truth.

Goofy looked at me as if disappointed. Donald was neutral, and Devain probably wanted to laugh, but knew it would be mean. I reached into my bag and pulled out a potion and handed it to Sora.

He sat up slowly and stared at the potion. "What did you do to it? You never did anything nice for me after you beat me up."

"Just take it before I change my mind." I said snapily.

Sora eventually took the potion from me. His bruises were gone. His face wasn't puffy anymore. The only thing that was left to fix was his one tooth that was chipped.

'_I thought I broke two of his teeth. Oh well! Guess Donald is gonna have to fix Sor's tooth later.'_

"So Jane." Devain said. "Are these all of the sides?"

She quickly counted all of them. "Yes they are." She said happily as she put all of the slides in the camera.

The first slide was of a castle.

"What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked.

"What? Um… Nothing."

I almost had the same reaction as Sora, and Devain started looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. It just kind of reminds me of something at home."

"Your old home or the islands?"

"My old home."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't remember."

"How does it remind you of something you can't remember?" He asked confused.

"Maybe she does remember, but she doesn't want to tell us." Donald said as he butted in on our conversation.

"She will eventually." Devain said and winked at me.

"Why are you winking at me?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out...eventually." He told me.

I stared at him confused.

I guess the others could hear us because they were all looking at me and Devain, and we were still on the castle slide. The next two slides were of people, the fourth was a gorilla, then a ship, and two people fencing.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are our friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked.

Tarzan shook his head.

"Hey I thought-" Sora said.

"That just leaves one place." Clayton said as he walked in. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we've yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager their with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane said.

"Then take us there!" Clayton exclaimed. "Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan looked at Sora for a few moments and nodded.

"Tarzan… are you sure? Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan told Jane.

"Kerchak?" She asked.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort." Clayton said. "After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

I crossed my arms. I didn't have a good feeling about this.

We walked out of the tent and headed what I thought was North. We were surrounded by a lot of trees and a giant lake with hippos. "PARKOUR!" I heard Devain scream next to me.

"Devain we are not playing Minecraft!" I shouted.

"I don't care!" Devain shouted as he jumped across the hippos backs.

"Don't hurt the hippos." I said as I sadly jumped across them. "Sorry." I for some odd reason told the hippos as I landed on their backs.

Devain was at the end waiting impatiently, "You going to go faster than a snail, or should I just get up the vine?"

"Who are you, Sonic the hedgehog or something? I'll be there in a minute."

Devain crossed his arms and tapping his foot while he said, "You're too slow."

"Shut up Sonic!" I shouted at Devain jokingly.

"Then you must be Amy, Rosie!" Sora shouted as he fell in the water for the fifth time.

"SHUT UP!" Davin and I shouted as Devain put out his hand to help me over to where he was standing, so I didn't fall in the water.

"Only difference is he doesn't run away." Sora said, and accidentally did a belly flop.

"And I'm not a hedgehog." Devain said as he pulled me over to the ledge he was on.

"He can also swim." I added as Tarzan, Donald, Goofy, Devain, and I were climbing up the vines to the top of the trees.

When we all got there, there were two gorillas, one big one with black fur, and a smaller one with brown fur, standing on a platform above us made of branches. Tarzan started speaking to them and after that the gorilla looked up and walked away.

"So…" Sora panted as he finally joined us. "What… did… I… miss?"

"Nothing much except for the fact that a gorilla might be heading towards the treehouse we were at when we got here." I told Sora as I started to climb up some vines to the tree house.

As soon as we reached the treehouse Clayton was there before we got there with a double-barrel rifle loaded in hand pointed at a young gorilla. Donald ran towards Clayton and screamed in his ear. Clayton then shot at the ground. The young gorilla then ran to the large gorilla from earlier.

"What's the big idea?" Donald asked.

"You were going to kill that poor gorilla!" I shouted.

I looked at where the gorilla ran to. Tarzan was talking to the large gorilla again and the same thing happened. The young gorilla then walked away following the same path as the large one. Tarzan gave a foul look at Clayton.

"You don't understand, I was only trying to… Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved the poor gorilla's life." Clayton said as he was sitting on the ground.

Tarzan looked away from Clayton

"BULL SHIT!" I coughed and said. I even tried to cough on Clayton just to make him mad.

"I don't see any possible way that could be true, Clayton." Devain said "For one, no snake carcass. Two, you were leveling your gun at the gorilla. Three, if Donald didn't yell in your ear you would've shot that defenseless creature in its head."

I grabbed one of my daggers out of my boot and pressed the tip into Clayton's neck, so blood would just start to cover the end, and slowly flow down and land on the floor. "So, Clayton, you wanna tell us the truth: you're a terrible liar."

"I… Well… Uh…" He grabbed his gun and ran from us as fast as he could.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I threw rocks at him.

"Uh, Rosie, that's not a nice word." Goofy said.

I sighed. "I know."

I looked over at where Tarzan was standing. He motioned for us to follow him. We did and went back to the camp. We told Jane everything Clayton tried to do to the gorilla.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane loudly asked Clayton.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane shouted as she got in his face.

"All because of one mishap. Come, now…"

We all just stared at Clayton. He slowly tried to back out of the tent. Devain quickly blocked his path.

"Move you little delinquent." Clayton told Devain

"No." Devain said, despite the fact that Clayton still had his gun in hand.

"You little-"  
"Hey, Clayton." I said as I tapped his shoulder.

"What?" He tuned to face me.

I smirked and punched him across the face. "That's what." I said.

Clayton then tried to get out of the tent again. Devain grudgingly moved aside and let him through. A few moments later we heard Clayton fire his gun. We all ran outside to see what happened. There was a group of five Heartless the looked like monkeys that were surrounding a gorilla. Devain and Sora quickly took them down. The gorilla gave us a gummi piece as a way to say thanks.

We headed south to an opened area that was surrounded by a giant fence. Four more monkey Heartless appeared. This time I was able to take one down. There was a small victory party in my head. Another gorilla gave us another gummi piece. We then headed to a dry area of the jungle and fought more Heartless. Again we got a gummi piece from a gorilla. I was starting to wonder where it was getting these things. We quickly headed back to camp, because we couldn't find anything.

I looked at Devain and sighed. "Nothing in this world makes any sense to me!"

"And Wonderland did?" Devain asked.

"No. So far the only world that's made sense was Traverse Town."

"And even that is a little nutty if you think about it too hard." Devain told me.

"How so?"

"It was created so that those who survived their worlds being destroyed had somewhere to go. That's why we ended up there, that's why Leon is there." Devain explained.

"Then explain to me how Kairi and I ended up on the islands."

"Because...um...reasons."

"Wait!" Sora shouted as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Kairi is from wherever you're from?!"

"HUH?!" Goofy and Donald shouted.

"Yeah… Kairi and I used to hang out and play. Normally Kairi would hang out with me and Yuffie and we would play pranks on Squall and Cloud."

"Who's Cloud?" Devain asked, tilting his head.

"He's one of Squall's friends. They always fought like brothers." A smirk appeared across my face remembering all the times they fought together.

Sora grabbed my arms. "You knew where Kairi was from, and you never told us?!" Sore shouted in my face.

"I had my reasons!" I shouted as I shoved him away from me.

"Like what?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"She couldn't get there anyways, so why tell her?"

"That's not a good reason at all!" Sora screamed at me. "She deserves to know where she came from!"

"I also didn't want her to have to remember that the Heartless _destroyed_ our home and tried to kill us!" I shouted as I felt a tear or two escape.

"Even if it wasn't going to be good, she still deserves to know!" Sora screamed, louder this time.

"Sora, shut the hell up." Devain said, an unnerving calm in his voice. "If she has good reasons, and she does, we should both accept and respect her decision...even if we don't agree with it."

Sora's hands were in tight fists as he walked up to Devain. "NO, AND THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON AT ALL! KAIRI HAS BEEN WONDERING ABOUT HER HOME EVER SINCE SHE MET US, AND SOMEONE KNEW THE WHOLE TIME, BUT WAS BEING A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Devain shouted at Sora. "IF ROSE HAD TOLD HER SHE WOULD HAVE ONLY WONDERED MORE AND MORE! SHE STILL WOULDN'T KNOW EXACTLY WHERE SHE CAME FROM AND HER CURIOSITY WOULD JUST KEEP GROWING!"

Sora looked at Devain his hands were turning red from how tight his fist were. He slowly raised his fist and punched Devain across the face. "Sora, you shouldn't have done that." Devain said and punched Sora back. A fist fight started.

**DUHN DUHN DUHHHHN! Fight! Fight! Fight! Ohhhh! Sora's in for it now! Is it bad that Sora, Devain, and I fight so much? Well I guess you just have to wait and see who will win the fight. Again thank you ConEmber for helping me with the story. **


	11. Jungling

Devain tightened his fist as he was about to punch Sora again. Sora tried to dodge, but failed and was punched in the gut. Sora tried to get up quickly but Devain held his face to the ground, "Next time you do something like that, I won't go easy."

Sora struggled for several moment's to get up. Sora punched of Devain's stomach and tried to make him fall. The blow sent Devain letting go of Sora and reaching for his stomach. Sora scrambled up and tried to kick Devain in the side. Devain grabbed his foot and twisted him around and pulled, making him fall over. Sora tried to get up again but was quickly stopped when Devain stepped on his back. Sora tried to grab Devain's foot like he did to Sora, but failed. Sora was barely able to twist Devain's foot. Devain grabbed Sora's wrist and forced him stand up. Sora then tried to kick Devain in the nuts and was stopped when Devain threw Sora to the ground with a loud thud. Sora just layed there with no attempt to get up. Devain smirked and started to walk towards me, Donald, and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy were in complete shock at what they just saw. I on the other hand was not. Sora, and Devain always fought like this on the island. I smiled when Devain got near me, but it quickly disappeared when Sora tackled Devain to the ground.

Sora turned Devain over and tried to punch him several times, but Devain pushed Sora off of him as he was about to get hit square in the face. They were both standing with Keyblades in hand. Sora tried to attack Devain first. Devain moved out of the way in time to only be nicked on the right shoulder. Devain easily ignored it and unleashed combos of attacks on Sora, leaving him with many cuts on his arms. Sora tried to roll out of the way and tried to attack Devain from behind. Sora hit Devain twice before Devain was able to freeze Sora's feet together in a block of ice. Sora tried to use fire but was stopped when Devain had his Keyblade about two inches away from Sora's face. Sora sighed and desummoned his Keyblade and looked at the ground. He could barely look at Devain or us.

"That's more like it." Devain said as he walked towards me, Donald, and Goofy again.

Sora fell on his butt to the ground and used fire to melt the ice completely. He then walked over to us. "Devain, Rosie…" He slowly started. "I'm sorry I just...Kairi, and everything…" He trailed off trying to think of what to say.

"I get it!" Goofy said excitedly as he pl as he placed a hand on Sora's shouldered a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora's got a crush or Kairi! Garwsh! How sweet is that?"

Sora's face turned bright red. "What?! I-n-n-no-no-no-no! ME? Have a crush... on Kairi?! No way!"

"Sora, I'm surprised KAIRI doesn't know you're crushing on her." Devain said.

"Considering that Kairi likes you Sora." I smirked as I said this.

"You're lying!" Sora said in disbelief.

"I'm telling you the truth. Kairi really-"

"When do you ever tell the truth?"

"On occasion." I said, still smirking.

"May I just point out that Devain and Sora were fighting over something that ROSIE said?" Donald asked.

"No, you may not." Devain said.

"Yes you may!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, I'm not gonna kick your ass over something like this." I said.

"Well you wo-" Sora said before Devain cut him off.

"Yes she will."

"Then fight me!" Sora shouted summoning his Keyblade.

"You wanna come close to dying?" I asked Sora as I took out my daggers.

Devain and Goofy jumped in front of me and Sora. "Hey!" They both shouted as Devain grabbed me and Goofy grabbed Sora.

"LET ME AT HER!" Sora shouted as he tried to get out of Goofy's grip.

"Sora! Chill out!" We all shouted at Sora.

"You're already hurt, don't make it worse for yourself." Devain said, actually concerned for once.

"Sora, what's gotten into you?" I asked. "You never want to fight anyone."

"Well he always fights Riku." Devain said.

"Okay. Riku is the only exception. Also we can't forget about the friendly fighting with Devain. Right?" I looked at Devain and smirked.

"No we cannot." Devain told me.

"Come on guys!" I put an arm over Devain's and Sora's shoulders. "Let's get going!"

Devain ducked out from under my arm and ran past Sora and me, "Let's find the psychopath with a gun!"

"You mean Clayton?" I asked.

"No, I mean Freddy Krueger. Of course I mean Clayton." Devain said.

"Okay. Don't get all worked up." I said as we started walking North again and tried to find other areas that we haven't been to yet. We searched around for almost an hour. It didn't help that Sora and I kept fighting about the dumbest things ever. Most of the fights were where to go next. Sora called me heartless several times when we went where I thought we should go.

"You're heartless Rosie!" Sora shouted as we slid on the tree to camp.

"Keep saying I'm heartless I may just become one." I teased.

We walked into the tent and saw Jane standing around like usual.

"What's up Jane?" Devain asked.

"I'm worried about Mr. Clayton. I hope he's okay." She sighed and said.

"You're worried about him? How can you-" Sora started but was cut off when Devain and I started to walk out of the tent pulling his arms.

"Don't worry Jane." I said.

"We'll find him." Donald said.

Not a moment later when we got outside we heard a gunshot that was probably South of us. We all ran towards the area the sound came from. We had to fight Heartless, and that stupid jaguar again. We even found Clayton's pipe. We started to walk further South, but stopped when we heard another gunshot that probably came from camp.

"Okay. Clayton is really an annoying bastard." I mumbled as we started to run to make sure Jane was okay.

We walked into the tent and Jane was gone! Devain immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the tent.

"I think I may know where Jane is." Devain said. "Remember the giant vine tree or whatever?"

I shook my head. "Nope!"

"Well I think that's where she is, just follow me and we'll get there fast." Devain explained.

"Okay!" I said as followed everyone.

_**Ten minutes later**_

I know I was following Devain, but I somehow got lost. I sighed and tried to find my way to the vine tree thing Devain was talking about, but I kept ending up at the treehouse or camp.

"This is not my day." I said as a monkey Heartless attacked me. "Also, why the hell are there like no Heartless when I'm by myself? I've only seen two and they were shadows. Shadows are easiest- SHIT! Stella! I hope she's on the ship. Wait… Where's the hell is the ship?!" I threw one of my daggers at the Heartless and got its foot. "Fire!" I shouted and shot fire at the Heartless. It was gone and I continued to wander around.

'_How come I'm the one who gets lost?' _I sighed and sat on the pile of boxes that were stacked at the camp. _'I get lost at almost every place I go to.'_ I trailed off into several random thought, before realising that I was losing my train of thought. _'I had no clue where I was going in Wonderland even after running through some of the same rooms several times. Well, it probably didn't help that we went in to that one room like ten times or something. It also didn't help that I was stuck with Devain. I never can concentrate around him! Knowing my luck, if Sora finds out he'll blame it on the Paopu.' _I laid on the boxes and stared up at the sky with a smile slowly creeping onto my face. Sharing that Paopu with Devain will probably be my favorite memory with him.

"Caught up in your thought?" A woman in a black robe asked.

I jumped up startled, grabbed one of my daggers, and stared at the woman. She stood on a box that was a foot or two away from me. Her face was sickly pale, and she had two horns on the top of her head wrapped up in back cloth. "Who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

"Oh come now child. I wish not to hurt you. I am Maleficent." She tried to approach me but every step she took I took one step back. I was ready to jump off and start running, but something was stopping me. I didn't know what, but there was something. "I am here to help you find your way on your true path, that of darkness."

"What the hell do you mean, 'path of darkness'?" I asked her, really freaked out.

"I mean that the light isn't natural for you to go with. No matter what you do you have this nagging urge to converge with the darkness, feel its power wrap around you and give you strength."

I just stared at her confused, and somewhat scared, and said nothing. "You are a tool of the darkness taken by the light, you must come back and work with us towards a great and mighty future, with enough power in it that ruling a world would seem trivial."

It took me a little to put the pieces together, but I finally understood what she was saying. "You're with the Heartless!" I shouted as I grabbed one of my other daggers and tightened my grip on each of them. "If you think I'll join the darkness you're dead wrong!"

"That is yet to be seen, and I am not with the Heartless. I RULE the Heartless."

"What are you talking about?! I have nothing to do with darkness! The darkness does not exist with me!"

"Oh you darling little child," She said before the sweetness dropped from her voice, "it exists in all hearts."

"Then my darkness is locked deep down, so no one can reach it!" I threw my dagger at her hoping to startle her and make her leave me alone. She was really starting to creep me out now.

Green flames engulfed her, she disappeared, and the dagger would've hit her flew right into a box. I felt a firm grip on the wrist of my hand with the other dagger. "My patience wears thin, child."

"So is your breath freshener." I said as I dropped my other dagger.

She snapped my wrist downward and I was face to face with the green skinned woman, "Don't test me, child. There is far too much riding on this for you or your friends getting in the way."

"My friends? What do they have to do with any of this?" My eyes widened.

"Your friends will perish if they continue this fool's quest. You will aswell. Stop this impudence and join the winning team."

I spit at her face and then said, "Bite me bitch! The light will always conquer the darkness."

Her grip tightened on my wrist painfully. "You have no idea how powerful the darkness is." She sneered at me. "It will consume you, your friends, and all the worlds you try to save, including the one your brother is in."

I winched in pain when she tightened her grip. Me being the idiot I can be at time especially when it comes to family shouted, "Squall!" I tried to get out of her extremely tight grip. "You leave my brother out of this!"

"If you join us I will."

I bit my lip. I felt lost. I knew Squall was strong, but could he fight the darkness again? What would happen to my friends? I was confused, angry, and upset. I couldn't go to the darkness. As comforting as a dark empty room was I never could go to something that the Heartless were involved with. Pulse that darkness is completely different than the Heartless darkness.I just stood there for several minutes not knowing what to do. I knew I shouldn't have gone on this journey.

"Think it over, I think you'll find this option much more appealing than the other. It's simply to die for."

"How do I contact you or something if I choose to join?"

She let go of my wrist, and smirked. "I'll know. And so will my...associates."

"Associates?" I asked as I rubbed my wrist.

"You will find out what I mean, make the right choice." When she said that the green fire engulfed her again and she was gone.

I sat on a box shaking in fear of what to do. I hand tapped me on my shoulder and I jumped forward screaming.

"Um...Rose?" I heard Devain's concerned voice.

"Devain you ass hole!" I shouted as I threw a small rock at him.

The rock hit his arm and bounced off. "You know, that's not exactly something you say to your friends."

"Sorry. You just startled me, that's all." I said as I got off the ground still shaking.

"Well she's not your friend," Sora said, "she's your lover."

Devain and I both picked up a rock and threw it at him. "Shut the hell up!" We shouted.

Both rocks hit him and one got his head. Oh well, he can't get brain damage. "OW!" He hit the ground.

"Nice shot." Devain said to me and smiled.

'_Shit! That cute braces filled smile again!'_ I smiled and had my braces show for once. "Thanks!"

Donald and Goofy just then showed up and Goofy asked, "So what'd we miss?"

"Well, Devain and Rosie are-" Sora started but shut up when I threw another rock at his head.

"Oh nothing much." I told them.

"What're you two doing?" Goofy asked.

"Each-" Sora was cut off by Devain hitting him in the face.

"Just talking." Devain said.

"Okay… Come on you three we've gotta find Clayton, and fast." Donald said as he started walking South.

We all just followed and ended up in the dry part of the jungle. All of the gorillas we saw earlier were backing up to a corner as Clayton and the monkey Heartless approached them. Clayton's gun was loaded and pointed at a gorilla.

"No!" Sora shouted trying to get Clayton's attention.

Clayton turned his head and looked at Sora. The gorillas got away as fast as possible.

"Clayton?" Sora asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan stated and then said something in gorilla. "Not Clayton!" He repeated.

Clayton pointed his gun at us. Sora and Devain summoned their Keyblades, and I grabbed my sword since I accidentally left my daggers at the camp.

We dashed towards Clayton and attacked. Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan attacked the Heartless that were with Clayton. I alternated, but mostly attacked Clayton. Somehow a bullet from Clayton's gun ricocheted and got Donald in the butt.

A few minutes of beating on Clayton later a wall of rocks exploded behind him. I heard a strange cry, and before I knew it, it looked like Clayton was floating! We continued to attack him for several minutes. I got shot in the arm once and Sora almost got shot in the ankle. Eventually a giant lizard appeared under Clayton. Tarzan, Devain, and I got the lizard, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy got Clayton. Just a few minutes later they were both defeated.

I grabbed my arm that was shot. The black, and purple substance cleared, and healed my wound. Devain, Donald, and Sora must have seen the substance, because their eyes were wide.

"What the fuck was that?" Devain asked.

"I knew she was evil!" Donald shouted.

"Uhh… What?!" Sora just looked at me confused.

"I can explain!... Sorta." I told them.

"Then explain!" They shouted.

"... Okay, I can't." I tried to smile innocently.

"Try your best." Donald said, folding his wings...arms...whatever they are over his chest.

"When I was seven, the Heartless attacked my home, and I got attacked by Heartless, and went unconscious. When I woke up I was on Destiny Islands. Whenever I got hurt after that almost all my wounds healed instantly. That's it. I don't really know how else to say." I looked at the ground. I wanted to let a few tears escape, but I refused to let the tears escape.

"Rose…" Devain said caringly. "You don't have to say anything else."

Donald mumbled and grumbled some stuff under his breath, and tapped his foot.

Thankfully the awkward situation was quickly broken when we heard Sora scream. One of the gorillas threw Sora on to a cliff like spot that lead to who knows where. The gorilla then came and grabbed and threw us one at a time up. I somehow landed on Devain with our faces just a few inches away from each other. I felt myself turn red. I heard Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughing at us. I quickly got off of Devain and offered my hand to help him up. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

I looked over at Sora who was doing that fake make out thing with his arms. I knew he was doing that just to pick on me and Devain. I smirked, walked up to him, and punched his arm. "You're a jerk, Sora."

"I only am to you and Devain." He teased as he rubbed his arm that I punched.

"And Riku." Devain added.

I laughed. These were the moments why Sora was my friend. As mad as I got at him, and how much we could fight it was moments like this that our friendship showed. Sora was like a immature little sibling to me that I couldn't stay mad at.

Tarzan joined us a few minutes later and had us follow him to an open cave behind a waterfall. I don't know how many times we slipped. I probably slipped the most out of all of us. When we finally reached the top platform, there was a cave. In the cave there were blue butterflies crowded together on a tree in the back of the cave. Blue light was seeping out from below them. When we got close the butterflies flew away, uncovering the keyhole! Sora summoned his keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. A beam of light shot out and locked it. Another gummi piece fell from the keyhole.

"We'll that fixes that." I said.

"But what about our friends?" Sora asked.

"Guess they aren't here." I said

"But-"

"Come on!" Donald shouted. "Let's go find the ship, and get going. The longer we're here, the longer it will take for us to find the king, and your friends!"


	12. Bitter Sweet

**Hey guys! I know that this will be a long chapter, but there's a lot of information that is important to Rosalinda's character. Anywho, I hope you like it, and please review. Enjoy!**

"Try again to explain what that weird substance that healed your arm was." Donald demanded as I sat at the table with all of my friends staring at me.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, Donald." Devain told him.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I can't." I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Then don't try to. An explanation will come soon enough." Devain responded, trying to comfort me.

I looked at Devain and gave a shy smile. "Hey Devain?"

"Yeah?" He asked as he bent over to get a soda out of the refrigerator.

"Can I talk to you about something?... Alone."

"Sure." Devain said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just don't get pregnant." Sora said.

Devain hit the back of Sora's head. "Sora, even after having this many near death experiences you still can't get your mind out of the gutter."

I grabbed Devain's hand and started to head to my room. "So, what is this about?" Devain asked, mildly concerned.

"Well, when I got lost at Deep Jungle this witch named Maleficent was telling me all of this stuff about the darkness and saying how the darkness was my path." My hands started to shake and I sat on the bed. "She told me if I didn't join them we'll all fall to darkness. She even threatened to consume Traverse Town first." Tears started to fall.

Devain kneeled down in front of me and said "Than she underestimates us." He took one of my hands in both of his. "All of us."

"That's what Maleficent said. She even said that I was a tool of darkness that was taken by the light. What does she mean?"

"I don't know," Devain quirked a smile, "but she better be glad she didn't find you on your period."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well it's supposed to mean that you're not the easiest person to get along with when you're on your period."

I laughed. "That's not true!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

I just stuck my tongue out for a second, and he grabbed it! "You really need to stop shoving this out where everyone can see it."

"Can I hab my tongue back?"

"Only if you promise not to stick it where it doesn't belongs." Devain said, jokingly wagging a finger at me.

"Pine." I said and he let go of my tongue. "Thank you. So what should I do?"

"About Maleficent or your period?" Devain asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

"No Aunt Sally, of course Maleficent!" I half shouted at him.

"Just ignore it, that's what I did with bullies back home."

"Okay..." I looked at the ground still terrified. I wasn't scared easily but Maleficent scared me.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Devain asked me, worry filling his voice.

My head shot up and I looked at him with wide eyes. I quickly looked at the ground again. "It's nothing."

"While a lot of girls do worry about nothing, you aren't one of them. What's bothering you?"

I bit my lip. _'Should I tell him about when I gave up fighting against the Heartless and lost my fight? He knows that they attacked me and that I fainted, but it's not the whole truth. I still don't know much about Heartless, but I know that people loose their hearts and become Heartless, or at least that's how Yuffie and Squall made it sound. I'm not a Heartless though... am...I?' _I placed my hand over my tattoo and sighed. _'No! I can't be a Heartless! I'm still a person.'_ I slowly started to calm down. I put a smile on my face. "It's nothing. Really."

"Oh really?"

_'Shit! He doesn't believe me!'_ I just stared at the ground not knowing what to do probably still biting my lip. "Rose, you know you can tell me anything." Devain said, his eyes full of worry. "You don't need to hide anything from any of us."

"I don't think I can tell you this because I don't understand it 100% myself." I looked up at Devain.

"Well then tell the part of it you do understand." Devain said.

I sighed and tried to find the right words. "Well... Remember what I told you about before coming to the island?"

"That your world was attacked by Heartless and you fought back when they came after you, even though you were only seven."

"Yeah, but did I ever tell you _everything _that happened when I fought the Heartless?"

"I'm not sure." Devain said with uncertainty. "You almost cried the last time you tried to explain, so I told you that you didn't need to say any more."

"Okay, well now I'm going to try to tell you everything." I smiled and sat up a little taller. "Well Squall was trying to protect all of our friends, so we went to this man named Cid and he had a gummi ship that was going to take us to another world. Squall had me stay on the ship while he was waiting for our friend Cloud to come back with our friends Yuffie and Aerith. Squall was defending the ship so I was left inside on the ship by myself." I paused and tried to hold the tears back. "When I was waiting for them something grabbed me. It was the Heartless. I screamed for help, but Squall wasn't able to save me. The Heartless continued to try to pull me into darkness but I kept fighting back. Eventually I gave up and I guess I was consumed, but I didn't become a Heartless. I ended up on the island." I felt a huge weight lifted off of me. I smiled as I looked at Devain. He was the first one I was ever able to tell this story to.

"So, why did you put your hand on your chest earlier?" Devain asked, seeming to try to make an idea.

"When I woke up I had a strange tattoo appear over my heart." I started biting my lip again. This is the part that freaks me out. My hands started to shake.

"I know that this will probably come across wrong, but can I see it?" Devain asked, backing out of reach.

"Uh..." My face was probably turning red. "Hold on!" I shouted as I grabbed a sweatshirt with a zipper. I ran to the bathroom and changed my shirt out for the sweatshirt and unzipped it just enough so Devain could only see the tattoo. I sat on the bed about a foot or so away from him. A shy smile appeared across my face. "Well, that's the tattoo."

"Shit," Devain mumbled when he saw it, "but this doesn't make any sense."

"What?! Oh, I knew this was a bad idea." I completely zipped up my sweatshirt and bit my lip.

"No, no, no. It's not like that. What I mean is from what you told me, and from the 'tattoo' on you, you almost have to be a Heartless, but you look and act like any other person."

"Should we tell someone?! I know Donald will freak out, but maybe he'll know something that I can do about this. Right?" I got off the bed and started pacing.

"I'd doubt it. He knows as much about Heartless as we do."

I flopped down on the bed next to Devain. "Holy crap!" I shot up right. "That why Stella told me that I was family!"

"When did she say that?!" Devain nearly shouted.

"The day after she got here. Like right before Wonderland or something." I got off my bed and started heading towards the door.

"Where are going?" Devain asked as he grabbed my arm.

"To talk to Donald or Goofy."

"If you tell Donald he'll throw you off this ship in half a second, and Goofy won't know what the hell you're talking about." Devain told me. "But if you still want to tell one of them," Devain let go of my arm, "Go ahead."

I sighed and sat on my bed. "What am I going to do? I dont know if I'm a Heartless, but the only one who can probably tell me as much as I need to know will throw me off as soon as I tell him." I looked at Devain and sighed. "LIGHT BULB!" I shouted as I ran up and hugged Devain. "Thanks Devain!"

"What did I do?!" I heard Devain call out as I ran out the door into the control room where Donald was.

"Hey Donald got a sec?" I asked as I poked my head into the room.

"What is it, I'm busy." Donald said, slightly agitated.

"When you have some free time can you tell me as much as you know about Heartless or if there are any books about them that I can read?"

"Later on you can read the Ansem Reports." He told me, "For now, just go back to doing what you were doing and leave me alone."

"Ansem Reports?" I asked as I sat in the passenger seat.

"Reports Ansem wrote about the Heartless, now go away!"

"Who's Ansem? Like I know he was studying the Heartless but who is he exactly?"

"I don't know and neither does anyone else alive, so shuddup and go away."

I sighed. "Fine! By the way where are the reports?"

"In the library, now go away!" Donald said while banging his head on the console.

"Okay! Thanks Donald! You're the best! Bye!" I said as I headed to the library passing Devain along the way. "Hey Devain!"

"You find what you were looking for?" Devain asked tentatively.

"Kind of. Wanna come with me to the library?"

"Then where's your bathing suit?" Devain asked me, a grin on his face.

"There is no pool in the library. Go find the Doctor and ask about the pool, because I don't remember us stepping into the TARDIS."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"Ye-no. Do you?"

"Yes, I do. I actually took the time to explore this place."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Do you want me to grab it again?" Devain said with a devious glint in his eyes.

"No." I quickly stuck my tongue back in my mouth. "Can you please lead me to the library and will you help me with something while we are there?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Devain questioned as he turned around.

"I need you to help me find the Ansem Reports and I want you to help me go over them."

"Oh, those? They're the only thing in the library."

"You're kidding right?"

He grinned, "Maybe, maybe not."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Devain. Please just help me. These reports may be the only thing that can help me."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, so lead the way."

He started to walk through the gummi ship and after a few minutes he stopped in front of a door. "The library of the gummi ship." He opened up the door and there were just a few shelves that had books.

"Okay. Start looking for the reports. They can't be that hard to find." For some reason I couldn't find them at all. "You find them?" I asked Devain.

"I got 1 through 12 but I can't find the others."

"Didn't Squall and Yuffie say something about them being spread around all the worlds?" I asked as I grabbed the papers from Devain and sat at a table.

"They tell you how the Heartless could be made...artificially. All of them are in chronological order so go by number."

I looked at some of the papers Devain was looking at. Everything made sense, but nothing made sense for what happened to me. I laid my head on the table unsure of what to do.

Devain put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't look so down, we've got at least one friend here...If you can call Sora that."

I barely smirked. I was starting to think that maybe I should just go with Maleficent, but I knew I shouldn't.

"You're debating something." Devain said. How the hell did he always know what I was thinking?

"What if I go with Maleficent just to get information, but then I come back when I have what I need? I know it sounds stupid."

"It won't work out that way." Devain said. "She'd some how manipulate you to join their side. I'm not sure how, but she would."

I sighed and started to head back to my room. "Thanks for trying to help Devain."

"There just may be some way to figure it out." Devain said.

I did a quick chuckle. "How?"

"You know how I said they make artificial Heartless?"

"Yeah." I turned to face Devain as I stood in the door.

"Well those Heartless never came out quite right. Coloration was off, body ratios, anything could happen. So what if that happened to you, but on a much larger scale?"

"I guess that makes sense. It's fine. We'll focus on this another day. I just need to get some sleep and wrap my head around all of this. I know this sounds weird but can I hang out with you for the night?

"Um...sure?" He said unsure.

I laughed. "It will just be like when we had sleepovers on the island." I headed back to my room and got changed into my pjs, and grabbed a blanket and pillow. I knocked on Devain's door. "May I enter?" I asked trying to be a little funny since I never say may.

"Yeah, come on in." I heard Devain's voice say behind the door.

I entered his room which looked really cool. He had lots of game systems, and games, a water bed, and just a lot of other crap that was really cool. I sat on the ground a few feet away from his bed. "Thanks for letting me hang out here for the night." I said as I put my pillow and blanket on the floor.

"Not a problem, you can have the bed. I normally get too warm under the covers any way."

"Nah! Lets hang out like we use to on the island, but now that I think of it we always did fight over who was sleeping on the floor." I laughed. Whenever I slept over at Devain's he said I could sleep on the bed and that he would take the floor and vice versa. It normally ended up that we would both be on the floor in front of the TV watching whatever was on, which was normally the history channel with _Pawn Stars._

"So, is there anything in particular you want to do?" Devain asked me.

"That's what he said." I laughed.

"Shut up." He said as he playfully pushed me.

"Nah! I like talking." I smiled and started to look at all of his video games. I laughed when I saw one of our favorites, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I showed Devain and said, "Wanna fight?"

"I call Link." He said smirking as he grabbed the game and put it in the Wii.

"Damnit! Fine! I'll be Marth then." I said as I grabbed a Wii controler.

Devain plugged a gamecube controller into the white game system and sat on the bed. "You gonna sit?" He asked me.

I sat down next to him on the bed and smirked. "You're gonna lose!"

"No I won't, I own you in this game and you know it."

"You never know."

"If you cheat I'll still kick your ass." He said as the game started.

_**Three hours later**_

"You cheated like always!" Devain shouted as the screen said that I won.

"Did not." I said even though I knew I did.

"Yes you did! You knocked the controller out of my hands 70 times!" Devain raged at me.

I laughed. "I know you didn't count how many times I did that."

"So you admit it!" He yelled.

"Nope!" I laughed louder.

"You...bu...te...be...te!" Devain said, trying horribly to form words.

I laughed. "What's the matter? Has the cat got your tongue?"

"No, a dog does." Devain muttered under his breath.

I just continued to laugh. Devain was so adorable when he was mad.

"You'd be worse if I did that to you." Devain said pouting.

"Did what?"

"Knocked the controller out of your hands 70 times!"

"I would not!" I said pushing Devain off the bed.

"You're a liar than." Devain said getting up off the floor.

"Would I lie?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, you just did."

I just laughed. "I'll get you to admit it some way." Devain pulled me off the bed and we started wrestling some how.

"Hey!" I shouted as he pulled me off the bed.

He finally got me pinned and said, "So, you want to say you cheated now?"

"Nope!" I shouted as I shoved him off of me. "By the way, you pinned me the first time by luck!"

"Oh really?" He said as he pounced on me again.

"Hey!" I shouted as he pinned me again. "Not fair!"

"Neither was Smash Bros."

I laughed. "Fine I cheated. You happy now?"

"Yes." He said as he got off of me. He offered me a hand up.

"I'm fine." I said as I jumped to my feet and stumbled a little. "See, I'm fine."

"Well how about we play a game that you CAN'T cheat at." He said as he crouched and looked through his games. He grabbed a few and said, "These are the only ones I can think of." He handed me Pokemon: Battle Revolution, Crash of the Titans, and his Skylanders games.

"Pokemon!" I shouted dorkily, and did my Pikachu impression.

"Then let's go." He said as he put the game in and exchanged his gamecube controller for a Wii one.

_**Five minutes later**_

"How could I lose?!" I asked as I stood up from the couch.

"Because I'm better at Pokemon." He said smugly.

"Shut up!" I said as I playfully punched him.

"What can I say? I'm a natural at turn based rpg's." He said with a smirk.

I yawned and said, "Whatever you say."

"Is somebody tiwed?" He asked with a voice you'd use for a baby.

"Nope." I yawned a few seconds later. "Let's put on some _Pawn Stars _and I'll be fine." I said.

"How would we get _Pawn Stars_? Our world was destroyed, so how would we get the history channel."

"Fine let's watch a movie then." I said as I grabbed _The Fast and the Furious_ and put it in the DVD player. I walked back over to the couch and sat next to Devain.

"Wait, when did I get _The Fast and the Furious_?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but these movies are great!"

"I haven't seen them." Devain told me.

"Then you're in for a real treat." I smiled and watched the movie.

_**The next day**_

I felt someone lightly shaking me. I moaned and turned my head in to what was probably a pillow or blanket. "Five more minutes."

"Aw, she wants to stay with her boyfriend. Let's leave these two lovebirds be." Sora said as I heard Donald laugh and Goofy go "D'aw."

I was to tired to respond, so I just tried to fall back asleep.

They all walked out and I realized what ever my head was on was going up and down steadily. It was Devain's chest! I immediately shot up startled. "Sora is dead!" I whispered as I tried to quietly walk out of the room.

"I'm kind of awake already." I heard Devain say with a some what groggy voice.

"Oh. Wait? How long have you been up?" I asked as I walked back over to Devain.

He shrugged, "Probably five or ten minutes."

"Oh. So… Did you try to wake me up? Just out of curiosity."

He shrugged once again, "You looked like you were having a nice dream so I just sat here not wanting to wake you up."

I felt my face turn a little red. "Heh heh. Thanks then." I scratched the back of my head. _'Shit! So he knew I was using him as a pillow. Greaaaaaaaat!'_

"Not a problem, and if you don't mind my asking, what were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?... Oh! I don't remember." I lied.

"You're a really bad liar." He said smiling.

"How- what makes you think I'm lying?"

"You always play with your hair when you lie." He said. I looked down at my hand and it was twirling my hair.

"Oh…" I continued to twirl my hair.

"So what was your dream about?" He asked as he got up and stretched.

"Just all of us hanging out."I lied again, but I forced myself to not play with my hair.

"Even the duck?" He asked as he looked through his drawers for something.

"No, all of as in you, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and me on the island when we were kids." I continued to lie hoping he wouldn't notice.

"You don't know how dreams work, do you?" He said.

'_Shit, he still doesn't believe me. I must really suck at lying.' _I thought. "No I don't, but that was my dream."

He looked away from his search through the drawers and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna head to my room." I said as I grabbed my stuff. "See you in a little." I said before I ran out.

_**Devain's POV**_

'_She really sucks at lying.'_ I thought as she left. I continued to look for my deoderant. _'Next question: why won't she tell me about her dream? Next answer: probably won't know for a while.'_

_**Rosalinda's POV**_

'_Oh god I hope he didn't notice me blushing! Why does he constantly want to know what I'm thinking about or what my dreams were about? Okay Rosalinda, get ahold of yourself! He's just doing what he always does. Being your best guy friend like always.' _I walked into my room and headed to my bathroom to take a shower, then I walked in to my closet and got changed in to my typical outfit, which was my black shorts, black combat boots, a red tanktop and my back sweatshirt that I tied around my waist. I grabbed some of my spare daggers and put one in each boot and one on the back of my of my shorts. I also grabbed my sword and placed it on my back. Once I got dressed I went back to the bathroom and straighten my really annoying curly hair. I looked on my bed and saw Stella fast asleep in the middle like always. She was so adorable. I headed out to the kitchen where Sora laughed as soon as he saw me.

"So how much fun did you guys have last night? Does this mean your pregnant now?" He asked and tried not to laugh harder than what he already was.

"Sora, shut the fuck up! The only 'fun' there was, was playing video games, and watching an action movie. Most importantly I am not pregnant. Why the hell do you always ask me if I'm pregnant after I hang out with Devain?"

"Because you like him." Sora said and made a kissy face.

My face turned bright red. "I- I- I- I do not! He's just a really great friend."

"Your face says otherwise." Sora said as he laughed harder.

"Shut up! So what if I like him? You like Kairi, and we don't pick on you about her… much. Last time we did you had a giant fight with Devain. Before that it was almost four months since we picked on you about her."

Devain walked in at that moment. "Good morning everyone." He said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbing some slices of all the deli meats we had and two slices of bread.

"Shut up!" Sora shouted at me.

"Make me! I'm sick of you constantly pick on me and Devain." I got closer to Sora. "Just because I like him doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it thinking that it will get us together."

"What?" Devain said confused.

"Stay out of this and eat your sandwich." I told him trying to not sound annoyed.

"I has one question, then I'll go. You said 'Just because I like him' and my name earlier. Something going on I don't know about?"

My face turned redder as I turned to Devain. "Well- I- you see-"

"Rosalinda loves Devain!" Sora shouted.

I turned to Sora ready to strangle him.

"Oh... Um… Rose, there's something I have to tell you." Devain said forgetting his sandwich.

"No time to talk!" Donald shouted as he ran to the kitchen. "There's a new wo-"

"You're talking right now!" Devain said.

Donald just ignored Devain. "There's a new world, but this one's different from the others." He said as he pointed out the window.

"A coliseum!" Devain and I shouted. "We're going now!" We said as we pushed Donald to the control room.

Once we landed Devain and I bolted off of the ship to the gates. Our eyes widened in awe.

"This." I started.

"Is." Devain continued.

"AWESOME!" We shouted as we impatiently waited for our friends and the duck.

I looked around amazed at everything. I saw a tall man with really spiky blond hair. "Cloud?" I whispered under my breath and started to walk towards the man.

"I don't see any clouds." I heard Devain say behind me.

I continued to walked towards the man, but started to run when I realised it really was Cloud. "Cloud!" I shouted as I hugged him from behind.

"Who the hell are you?" Cloud said anger seeping into his words.

"Cloud! It's me! Rosalinda! Rosalinda Leonhart! Squall's little sister! Rember?" I said as I jumped in front of him.

"She died a long time ago. And-"

"Let me guess. Heartless?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes, now go before I cut you in half." He said as he walked away.

"Cloud! It's me! You have to remember me! How can I make you remember me?" I asked as I grabbed his arm like I use to as a kid hoping to make him stop walking.

He pulled his arm roughly out of my grip. "You can't." He said as he continued to walk away.

'_Come on Rosalinda think! How can you jog his memory?' _ I ran up beside him. "You had a crush on this girl named Aerith. She always took care of me and this other girl Yuffie. You were always trying to impress her, but every time you were around her you got shy. Um.. Oh! Whenever Squall had to take care of me, and you wanted to hang out with him we all ended up playing Uno or Sorry, and you always let me win! Come on Cloud or should I say Mr. Strife."

"Who are you?" He asked utterly confused.

"Rosalinda Leonhart. Come on Cloud! I know you remember me!"

"How is this possible? Squall said you got ripped apart by the Heartless."

"When the Heartless attacked me I tried fighting them. Eventually I fainted and I woke up in another world on this island called Destiny Islands, so you do remember me?"

"Yes, but...How?"

"I don't know, but I'm here and that's all that matters!" I said hugging him. "So what are you doing here?"

"Work." He answered.

"You can work here?!" Devain asked excitedly.

"Devain, when did you get here?" I asked.

"I ran in next to you." Devain told me. "So who's spikey-hair guy with big sword?"

"This is Cloud Strife. Cloud this is Devain Fuego."  
"So, your boyfriend?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think so." Devain said.

"No! He's my best guy friend." I said somewhat blushing as I looked at Devain.

"Your friend that's a boy, but not your boyfriend."

"Exactly!" I said happily.

"So why are you blushing?" Cloud asked.

"She does that a lot when I'm around actually." Devain said shrugging.

"Oh, I see how it is." Cloud said. "He's your 'best guy friend'." He said and winked.

I bit my lip. I wanted to yell at him, but I never did yell at him before, and he has a big sword, so I don't want to. Knowing my luck my face was turning redder.

"Rosie! Devain! We finally caught up to you." A winded Sora said as a winded Donald and Goofy followed him. "Who's spiky hair guy?" Sora asked.

"Everyone this is Cloud Strife. Cloud that's Sora. Behind him is Donald Duck and Goofy."

"You have some...interesting friends." Cloud told me.

"Yeah… Anywho, what goes on around here?"

"Just tournaments." He said as he started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked him.

"To go do my job." He said as he walked away.

"So how do you know him?" Sora asked.

"Long story." I said. "Come on! Let's go in." I said as I walked into the coliseum.


	13. Cloudy Coliseum

**Hey guys! So we are at Olympus Coliseum, I know that this is another long chapter, but that's probably good, and we ran into Cloud! I think I annoyed him… a lot. So this chapter is still going to be at Olympus Coliseum. How will Rose's Heartless side com into play when and if she enters a tournament or something? Guess you just have to read and see what will happen. Enjoy!**

The inside of the coliseum waiting area there was a really satyr writing on a board.

"Um…" I tried to get the satyr's attention.

"Good timing. Give me a hand. Will ya?" He asked. "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the gaaaames."

Sora immediately ran over and tried to push the pedestal. He ran back over a second later. "It's way too heavy." He said.

"What? To heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" He turned to look at us. "Oh. Wrong guy. What are you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum; heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along pip-squeaks."

Sora gave a somewhat pouty face.

"Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight the ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."  
"You've got heroes standing right infront of you!" Donald stated as he crossed his arms.

"We did save at least two different worlds already." Devain said.

"Yep, and we have two heroes with a Keyblade." I added as I pointed to Devain and Sora.

"Yeah! And we're heros too!" Donald stated.

"Heros? Those runts?" He started to laugh. "If you can even move this… you can't call yourself… a hero!" He shouted as he struggled to move the pedestal.

"We're taller than you." Devain said.

The satyr just ignored him. "Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, lets see what you can do. Except for you young lady."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Why me?!"

"Because I can clearly see that you've got stitches in you, and if you got stitches you can't fight."

"Why?!"

"Cause the stitches might break and you'll be able to sue."

"Dammit." I whispered. "Hey Donald can these come out yet?"

"You've had them in for the bare minimum time." Donald told me.

"So can they come out? It's a simple yes or no question."

"They can but I'd rather you have them in longer."

"Well lets get them out!" I told Donald. "You remember what happened last time I was injured, right?" I whispered.

"Fine, but we need to take them off in a sterile environment."

"To the ship!" I shouted as I walked over to the ship.

_**One hour later**_

"There! You're done!" Donald told me.

I looked at my arm. The black and purple substance healed whatever little healing there needed to be done and I had a giant scar on my left arm now. "Thanks Donald!" I hurried back to the coliseum. "I'm back!" I shouted as I saw all my friends waiting around.

"I can see that, can we start now? Devain won't let us go without you." Sora complained.

"Sora, you're such a girl." I laughed. The satyr came and looked at my arm.

"Fine, you can play, but if that scar opens up you're responsible and you get it treated asap. Capiche?" The furry legged man said to me.

"Yes sir!" I smiled.

"Then follow me. All you friends have done this test, and now it's your turn. See all them barrels?"

I nodded.

"You got 30 seconds to get all of them. Go!" He shouted and I started to destroy the barrels. I destroyed them in about 15 seconds. "Not bad kid." He told me. "Now try these. You got one minute." I destroyed the barrels with 2 seconds left. "Not bad. You cut it close, but you got it. Come back in and met up with your friends." I rushed back in and saw all of my friends bored out of their minds.

"You know. You three ain't bad for a bunch of kids." He told Sora, Devain, and me.

"Looks like we're headed for the games." I told them.

"Afraid not." He said.

"Why not?" We all asked.

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." He said.

"That's four!" Devain and I shouted.

"How about you try to start mastering this spell then. It's called Thunder."

"Fine." I said as I headed out the door. My friends quickly followed. "This is so stupid!" I raged.

"At least we have the power of Thor." Devain said, probably trying to cheer me up.

I smirked. "But I like Loki."

"Well, I'm hurt." I heard a voice say behind me. "I know I'm not favored among the people but having someone say it in front of me is awful."

We all turned around to see a man that was pale as all, but had a blue tint with blue flames as his hair.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm the ruler of hell." He said

"Hades?" Devain asked.

"Bingo, and we have a winner. But that's a rather stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?"

"What do you want Hades?" I asked.

"Oh just to help. I have some hero passes for you." Five hero passes appeared in fire as he handed one to each of us.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Catch? No catch." He said.

"How can I trust you?"

"Because, did that goat give you a pass? No, well I am." He said as he gave me my pass.

I took it, but was unsure. I walked back over to all of my friends. "Do you guys trust him?"

"Nope!" Devain said.

Donald, Goofy, and Sora shrugged.  
"Come on! It doesn't make any sense. Why would Hades just give us a pass?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he's a nice guy." Devain said.

I sighed and sat on the floor next to Devain. "So how are we entering?"

"Five is probably too big a group, so we're going to have to split up." Devain said.

"Oh this will be fun." I said.

"Especially for you," Sora said, "because you're going with Devain and I'm taking Goofy and Donald."

"Even better." I said trying to sound excited.

Devain shrugged, "At least we aren't stuck with the duck." He whispered to me.

I laughed.

"AW! Look! The're flirting!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, when you don't know what you're talking about, your mouth is best used for chewing." Devain said.

"Whatever. Go flirt, and isn't there something you wanted to tell Rosie on the ship?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah," Devain said and snapped his fingers, "right after that VERY awkward moment."

"We'll just step out for a minute." Goofy said as he started to pull Sora and Donald outside.

"We'll go outside." I told them as I grabbed Devain's arm and went outside and sat on the steps with him.

Devain rubbed the back of his head, "You, um, you remember what you said on the ship this morning?" He actually looked nervous for once.

"Yeah…" I rubbed my arm.

"Well...um...wow this is a lot harder to say than I imagined. I...I feel the same." He said. His nose was turning the slightest red tinge.

I looked at him shocked-ish. "Y- you do?" My face was probably turning a little red.

"Yeah, I do. I was starting to think I was going for a lost cause, but I wasn't. I'm very happy about that."

"Wait a minute." I said as I walked and opened the somewhat cracked opened door. Donald, Goofy, and Sora all collapsed on one another. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

Sora chuckled nervously, "We were just...um...inspecting the door! It works fine!"

"Go... away!" I told them.

"Kay, bye!" Sora said and ran, Donald and Goofy close behind.

I smiled and sat back on the steps next to Devain. "So… Where were we?" I asked.

"Well before they pretty much broke the whole fluffy scene I was telling you that I liked you...as more than a friend."

"Oh yeah. So what did you mean by you though you were going for a lost cause?"

"I thought you didn't like me and telling you I did would make things too awkward for everyone."

"Why would you ever think I didn't like you?"

"Because of how you always acted, you seemed to have a thing for someone else."

"Who?"

"Let's just say he's kind of an ass."

"Riku?! Why would you think I liked him?" I asked disgusted.

"Like I said, how you two acted around each other made me think you guys liked each other."

"Oh god no! Riku just had a similar personality that I wanted to have after the Heartless attacked my home, and normally when you hang around someone for so long you can pick up on some of that personality."

"Oh, isn't that called emotional figuring or something?"

"Probably. So where do we go from here?" I asked unsure of what to do.

"I don't know, can't really think when you're near me."

I laughed. "I can't really think when you're around me at times either, so I'll just go and check on our friends." I opened the door and out friends were spying on us yet again.

"May I make a suggestion?" Goofy asked.

"Why the hell not?" Devain said and facepalmed, hard.

"Well you both admitted that you like eachother, so Devain why don't you ask Rosie out?" Goofy suggested smiling. Even Donald and Sora were smiling for once. Donald probably surprised all of us.

Devain took his hand off his face, "That's actually a good idea."

"Just ask her out already!" They shouted.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your briefs in a bunch." Devain said waving them off. "So, Rose, care to join for some Italian tomorrow?"

"I'd loved to." I said smiling.

"Aww!" I heard Donald, Goofy, and Sora say.

"Sora, now the next time you see Kairi you have to ask her out." Devain said smirking at Sora.

"Fine! Just come on love birds! Games are starting soon."

We all rushed inside and waited in the bleachers for our fights. One round at a time Devain and I quickly took down the others. Sora, Goofy, and Donald didn't do to bad either. They were actually our next opponents.

Devain and Sora rushed at each other immediately fighting exactly like they used to on the island...except with giant keys instead of wooden swords. I had to fight Donald and Goofy. Donald I took down quickly and then moved on to Goofy who spun like a top heading straight toward me. I dodge rolled to the side and used fire. It hit his side but he was still up. He swung his shield at me again but I blocked it with my sword and slashed at him with my dagger. He finally went down after five minutes of me wearing him down like that. I looked to Devain, who had just finished of Sora.

"Nice job." I told him and winked. We walked back into the bleachers and sat down. "Our next fight is with Cloud. Please let me try to fight him. I've wanted to fight him since I was a little kid. He's actually the one who gave me ideas for fighting styles."

"I'll help you when you need it." Devain told me. "In other words I'll just keep sending potions your way."

"Thanks Devain!" I said as I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I don't think I'll be needing any potions though."

"You never know." He shrugged.

We heard our names and ran down to battle Cloud. I was so excited. Cloud looked at us surprised. "How did you make it this far?!" He asked as he grabbed his giant Buster Sword.

"Still think you won't need potions?" Devain asked a little concerned.

"I'll be fine. Remember the black and purple stuff that heals me? I'll be fine. If I need one I'll shout for one."

"Alright, and if you pass out I'll beat the shit out of him." Devain said. I don't think he was joking either.

The battle began and Cloud came right at me. I dodged and shot blizzard at him. It missed and he tried to take a swing at me. I jumped out of the way and used fire a few times before taking a swing at him with my sword. I was able to get him, but he was quickly able to strike me to the other side of the fighting area. I used blizzard and froze his feet together. I then used thunder and just barely missed Devain once Cloud dodged it.

"Could you aim it at him next time?!" Devain screamed.

"Sorry!" I shouted as Cloud took another swing at me. "Wanna fight with me?" I asked Devain.

"About time you asked." Devain said and summoned his Keyblade. He did his flaming charge at Cloud, but Cloud rolled out of the way. Right into the flat of the blade on my sword.

"My turn I guess." I smiled and used fire on Cloud and accidentally lit his hair on fire. He quickly stopped it and attacked me. I used similar moved that he used when he would fight with Squall, and it was surprisingly working for a short time. Devain threw his Keyblade at Cloud a few times and then something really weird that I hadn't seen before happened. Cloud grew a black dragon wing on his left side. He was flying around the Coliseum slashing at Devain and me. He got both of us a few times and frankly both of us would've passed out if Devain hadn't had so many potions. Where does he keep them anyway? We continued to attack Cloud for several moments. Cloud was mostly attacking me, but I wasn't going down. The battle raged on for several minutes. I was weak and tired. I had almost no strength left. Cloud walked up to me and kicked my chest like he was trying to break a door down. I flew in to a column and struggled to get up. I felt a warm and welcoming feeling surround me and I was full of strength and energy. My sword was several feet away from me. I saw a black and purple mist form around my hand. A black rod with a steel chain going up the middle, ended with a steel accented tip and a rectangular victorian style edge. The hilt had dragon wings coming off a purple diamond shaped gem and a cord wound grip. I attacked Cloud with my new weapon and finished him several minutes later.

The new weapon that was in my hand disappeared seconds later. "Looks like I win." I smirked as I told Cloud who was kneeling on the ground leaning on his sword trying to stay up. Suddenly a giant three headed black dog stepped on Cloud! The dog tried to attack me and Devain, but an extremely strong man with red hair in a brown tunic stopped the dog from attacking us.

"Herc!" The satyr shoured.

"Phil, get them out of here!" Herc shouted.

We all followed Phil back into the waiting room.

"Whew, that was close!" Phil said as he tapped his hoof. "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not… this doesn't look good."

Sora tried to run in and help Herc, but Phil yelled at him to not go in. Sora didn't listen and ran in. Goofy and Donald followed quickly. I looked at Devain who was probably debating on running in.

"Go and help them." I told him. "I'll stay here."

Devain nodded, "Alright." He ran through the doorway.

I knew I said I was going to stay here, but I went exploring. I walked outside and found a somewhat hidden door. I went and saw that it was a door to what I guessed was under the bleachers. I walked down the long dark hallway for several minutes before seeing someone again… Hades.

"They don't know what they're dealing with." He said.

"Looks like a giant three headed dog to me." I said somewhat startling him.

"Ho! When did you get here?"

"About ten seconds ago." I responded. "So what's with Cerberus?"

"Oh you know, doing doggy dog things. Biggest one fights for their territory."

"Really?" I looked at Cerberus who was playing and acting like a puppy that belonged to Devain. I pointed at Cerberus to give Hades a hint to look.

His jaw dropped to the floor. Then after he put his mouth back together, he screamed very loudly with red flames shooting out of him.

"Hey cool it, hot head!" I shouted at him.

"How is that possible?!" He screamed.

"Cerberus is a dog. He probably wants to act like a dog sometimes." I said.

"That doesn't explain it! He's a monster!"

I rolled my eyes and watched Sora, and Devain playing fetch with Cerberus. "Care to explain that?" I asked Hades.

"I can't! It shouldn't be happening!"

"But it is." I said as I walked into the battling area. "How's it goin' boys? I see you made a new friend." I said as I walked past Cerberus trying to give each head the same amount of attention as they lowered their heads.

"I thought you were going to wait around in the waiting room or whatever!" Devain said

"Yeah… About that… I wanted to go exploring, so I did. Ran into Hades and he is completely confused about why Cerberus is acting like this."

"What? I'm great with dogs." Devain said.

"We're not keeping him!" Donald shouted.

"Why the hell not?!" Devain asked.

"We don't need a giant dog on the ship."

"Well maybe not now, but later he might help. Get on my level, I'm thinking ahead...with my head." Devain said.

"I'm impressed that you're thinking ahead. Anyway, He won't fit on the ship, and- hey… Where did he go?"

We all looked at where Cerberus was, and he was gone! Hades stood a few feet away from where Cerberus was. "Time for you kids to go!" There was still some red fire on his shoulder.

"Yeah.. maybe we should." Donald said as he tried to get us all to head to the ship.

"We aren't going anywhere!" I told Hades completely ignoring Donald.

"Cute. The little Heartless wants to keep fighting." Hades said as he laughed. "Oh well. Have it your way then."

Herc ran in and stood between me and Hades. "You want to fight? You have to enter a tournament or fight somewhere that's not here." He reminded Hades.

"Come on Herc, why would I want to hurt them?"

Herc just glared at him.

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving, but don't think that you won't see me again." He smirked and looked at me. "Especially you little Heartless." He somewhat whispered before disappearing in flames.

"What did he call you?" Donald asked me.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing."

He crossed his arms and we walked back into the waiting room where Phil was.

"You're alive?!" He sounded so surprised.

"We can't die yet." Sora said. "Our adventure is just starting."

"Hey you four." He said.

We all looked at each other confused.

"There's five of us Goofy said."

"I know that. I want you, the duck and the two boys over here for a minute."

"What about Rose?" Devain asked.

"She don't deserve what you are all getting."  
They all looked at him confused and disturbed.

"I dub you four junior heros." He said.

"What the hell do you mean 'junior'?" Devain asked.

"You rookies still don't understand what it is to be a true heros."  
"So what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have have to find out for yourselves. Just the way I had to." Herc said smiling.

"No problem. We'll prove ourselves by entering the games." Sora said.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up from that last battle first." Phil said.

"Okay, we'll be back." Sora said as he started to walk out.

I started to follow Sora, Donald, and Goofy but stopped when I heard Devain ask Phil a question or two.

"So why didn't Rose get one?"

"She didn't help, she left you guys when she was needed most."

"No she didn't. I told her to stay here."

"Well she ain't natural."

"Are you racist?"

"What?! NO!"

"Well you said she wasn't natural."

"Kid, that's not what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"I mean she's using darkness to help her win."

"No she isn't! And how would you know what darkness looked like any way?!"

"Who do you think rounds up all the Heartless for your matches?"

"I thought that they just showed up."

I ran back and grabbed the hood on Devain's sweatshirt, "Come on."

"But I has more questions!"

"Fine. Ask three." I said as I let go.

"Thanks. Phil, question one: how do you get the teleporting ones to stay?"

"Magic."

"Question two: are you a wizard?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why aren't you a wizard?"

"Because I'm half goat."

"That was three." I said as I started to drag back to the ship again.

"I got two words for you: don't fall too hard."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Devain half shouted. He's really heavy.

"You'll figure it out eventually."

"By the way that was four words Phil!" I shouted before I got outside and headed to the ship with Devain.

"Counting is for Romans!" Phil shouted before I closed the door.

"So that was interesting." I told Devain as I let go of his sweatshirt so he could walk.

He stood up and said, "So are we still on for Italian tomorrow?"

"You bet!" I smiled and winked. "Just need to make sure Squall doesn't find us."

"Why? You're sixteen, I'm pretty sure you're allowed to date a guy you like."

"Squall will probably freak out." I said. I saw Cloud sitting on the steps as we were leaving. He might have heard us, because he had a big smirk on his face.

"So, you're not dating, but you are planning a date?" Cloud asked as we walked by.

"What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Shut up." Devain said.

"You're not very good at lying Rosalinda." He said as he stood up.

"It's Rosie." I said somewhat annoyed. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You played with your hair when lied to me back in Radiant Garden." Cloud said to me.

"I do not!" I shouted as I saw I was playing with the ends of my hair. "Shut up…" I said as I stopped playing with my hair.

"But then I wouldn't be able to tease you." Cloud said, the smirk on his face getting larger.

Cloud could probably tell I was getting annoyed because he started laughing at me. "What's so funny?!"

"You guys are."

"Why are we so funny?" I asked really starting to get annoyed.

"You're turning redder than a tomato!"

I growled, crossed my arms and somewhat pouted.

"He's just trying to get under your skin." Devain said, trying to calm me down.

"I know… All I have to do is talk about Aerith and Cloud stops picking on me." I looked at Cloud and smiled when I said Aerith.

"Don't you fucking dare." Cloud threatened.

"Aww! Does Cloud not want be to talk about his girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted as he turned a very little bit of red.

"AWWW! LOOK! The big bad Cloud is embarrassed." I mocked.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" He asked as annoyance seeped through his voice.

"Oh yeah!" I said as I wrapped my arm around Devain'. "Catch ya later loverboy!" I smiled and waved as we walked away.

"Again, why would Leon freak out if he saw me out on a date with you?" Devain asked.

"Over protective of me." I said as we walked into the kitchen and made sandwiches.

Devain shrugged as he just piled slice upon slice of meat on his slice of bread, "He sees us we just say we're out as friends."

"Okay." I said as I made a ham sandwich and sat at the table.

"So are the two love-"

"Don't even start Sora." I said.

"Start what?" Sora said, trying to sound innocent...horribly.

"You know what she's talking about." Devain said still piling deli meat onto his bread.

Sora stuck out his tongue like a little kid and pouted.

"I don't really want to grab his tongue." Devain whispered in my ear, "It'd kind of ruin the sandwich."

I laughed. "Sora, can you please just go away?" I asked nicely.

"Fine, but don't have too much fun." Sora said and walked away laughing.

"He can be such an ass sometimes." I said. Ever since our conversation earlier it's been like a tight tension or something was broken.

"Sometimes?" Devain asked as he finally finished his sandwich.

"Riku is a bigger ass than Sora most of the time." I said as I laughed a little.

Devain shrugged again, "Doesn't mean Sora isn't one." He sat down across the table from me and began eating.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed and ate some of my sandwich and grabbed a glass of water. "You want something to drink?" I asked.

He shook his head, his mouth was filled with food.

I smirked. Devain looked like a chipmunk. "Okay." I sat back down at the table and slowly ate my sandwich starting to think about Hades calling me a Heartless, and the fact that Phil might know I'm a Heartless.

"Rose, you okay?" Devain asked once he finished his sandwich.

I looked up surprised. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Just got lost in my train of thought I guess."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Hades called me a little Heartless before he left and I overhead Phil say that I was using darkness to win my fights. Do you think that they both know I'm a Heartless or do you think that they are putting the pieces together and assuming I'm a Heartless or work with them?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but Phil might've. Don't worry about Hades, he couldn't tell a snake from a string." Devain said.

"Worry about what?" Goofy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uh- um- how we- um- you know how we- uh-"

"How we were going to get Italian. Italy was a country on our world and since it was destroyed we can't get that kind of food...probably."

"Well there's an Italian place in Traverse Town." Goofy said as he walked out of the kitchen with one of my gatorades.

"That was close." I said after Goofy left.

"He stole one of your drinks by the way." Devain said in between mouth fulls of his sandwich.

"Yeah… I know. I'll bother him later about that." I rested my head on the table. "So what was that thing that was in my hand when we battled Cloud?"

"Looked like a really big, black key." Devain told me.

"You don't think…" I stopped hoping he knew what I was thinking.

"Yes I do. One thing I think is that was your Keyblade." Devain told me.

"How would I have a Keyblade?!" I asked surprised.

"Heartless take the hearts." Devain said. "I thought you had it memorized."

"I know that they have the hearts, but I thought that only good peoples had them, not Heartless."

"Good depends on your perspective. To Maleficent and the Heartless, we're probably some of the evilest beings to ever exist. Flip it for us."

_**Sora's POV**_

'_**ROSIE'S A HEARTLESS?! If Donald or Goofy find out she's dead! I better make sure Rosie and Devain don't find me.'**_ I thought for several moments which was a surprise even for me. I just decided to talk to Devain about what I heard, but I'll do that later… several days later… or weeks later. Till then I would just go to my room and play some video games.


	14. Dreadful Dates

_**Rose's POV**_

I sighed as I sat at the table. I must have been really bored or lost in thought because I was making a lot of small braids in random areas of my hair. I didn't even know why were were still at the table. We finished eating about a hour or so ago, and Devain and I have just been talking here and there about random things like movies, video games, and battle techniques that we use.

"Worried about something?" Devain asked trying to break one of our silences again.

I didn't hear him at first, so I just kept braiding my hair.

"Hello? Earth to Rose?" Devain said as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?! Oh sorry…" I started to undo all of my braids.

"You okay? You seem distant."

I put on a smile. "I'm fine! Just thinking about random things." I wasn't playing with my hair for once sorta, just continuing to undo my braids, so maybe Devain wouldn't catch that I was lying.

"You're still terrible at lying, but you were better this time."

I smirked. "So much has happened to us all so quickly, but nothing has really been able to process in my thoughts till now."

He just kept quiet which was a sign for me to continue.

"Just think about it. Like three or so days ago we were at Destiny Islands, we got attacked by Heartless, you and Sora got Keyblades, something happened to Kairi, Riku is gone. Our second day at or the same day all of that happened we were in Traverse Town, and I didn't recognize my own brother, got a scar from him by accident, we met Donald and Goofy, and we started our adventure with them. Then that night Stella came out of nowhere, then we ended up at Wonderland, then Deep Jungle, Maleficent tried to get me to go with her, and today we were at the Olympus Coliseum which ended up being a nightmare for me." I put my forehead on the tip of the table and my arms rested a few inches away from my head.

"Hey love birds." Sora said as he leaned on the wall smirking. "We'll be at Traverse Town in about a hour, so don't get too comfy."

We nodded. Sora then walked out and did whatever he wanted. I looked at Devain and smiled. "I'll be in my room. I'm gonna take a shower and chill till we get to Traverse Town."

"Okay."

After I took my shower and straightened my hair I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling trying to let everything that happened to us these last few days process. _'How did all of this happen? Why did I become a Heartless and how? Wait I know how… Augh! Why am I the unlucky one? Well I'm not the one who got eaten by a giant Heartless. Oh wait I was attacked by a whole bunch as a kid!'_

_**Devain's POV**_

"Devain?" I heard Sora ask.

"Yeah Sora?"

"Can I talk to you about something? You have to promise me you won't tell Rosie, or try to hurt me over this, and that you won't lie." He asked as he sat across from me at the table.

"Okay?..."

"I overheard you and Rosie talking, and I heard that she is a Heartless."

'_Shit!' _I walked to the fridge and grabbed a Mountain Dew. "When did you hear this?"

"About a half hour ago." He smiled nervously.

"How did you 'overhear' this?"

"I was going to steal one of your sodas, but thats not the point."

"Why the hell were you trying to steal one of my sodas?!"

"That's not the point!" Sora shoute

d. "I just wanted a soda, and I'm all out."

"So? We're going to Traverse Town and you could've bought more than."

"I will, but I wanna know about this Heartless thing with Rosie!" Sora nearly shouted.

"You're not letting me out of this, are you?" I asked him.

"Nope, now tell me!" Sora demanded.

"You have to swear not to tell Donald or Goofy." I said before I began.

"Okay."

"How do I explain this? Well...Rose was wondering how she looked like a human while all other Heartless looked like they do. We did research in the only place we could: the Ansem reports. They didn't give us much info we didn't already know. Right now we think that something messed up in her formation and she looked like she did."

"Aw… That really stinks. How did she become a Heartless though?"

"You know when I brought her to the island?"

Sora nodded his head. I was actually surprised that he wanted to know, and that he really cared.

"Right before when that happened her and Kairi's world was attacked by Heartless. Just before Leon, Cloud, and Rose got off world a horde of them piled on her. Eventually she just stopped fighting them."

"What do you mean fight? Like tried to stop them from reaching the darkness in her heart or actually fight?"

"Both."

"Oh… I feel so bad for her. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Just treat her like normal, but avoid trying to piss her off. That'll end bad for everyone involved."

"Aw! Okay… So is there anything else I should know about her Heartless side?"

"You remember that black and purple stuff on her arm? That's because of her Heartless side."

"Well she'll never need potions." Sora laughed.

"No, she won't. She'll be more vulnerable than any of us though."

"Why?"

"Because her darkness has already consumed her. Best analogy I can think of is when my sister was a carrier of strep throat."

"Okay… Oh! Was that a Keyblade that appeared in her hand right before you two won your fight against Cloud?"

"Yeah, it was. Don't really have an answer for that one yet."

"Do you think that maybe her heart still fights for light and when it got to the light for a quick second she had her Keyblade?"

"Thing is, I don't think Keyblades belong exclusively to light. Mine is fire and the one that Rose had looked a hell of a lot like its element was darkness."

"I think I might know something!" Sora shouted as he stood up.

"Now's not the time for jokes Sora." I told him.

"No- no- no- no- no- no- no! I'm not joking! I actually might have an idea for once!"

"Would you mind sharing it?" I asked him impatiently.

"You know how this is all light vs dark?"

"Yeah, and I also know that pure forms of each don't exist."

"The Heartless are dark, but Rosie still shows a lot of light. Have you ever noticed that?"

"Yeah, which is why we think something went wrong with her formation."

"You said she willingly gave in when she stopped fighting, right?"

"That's the theory, anyway."

"What if she willingly gave in, but some light tried to fight through and show her where to be, and that's why she ended up on our island. Maybe her light knew something she didn't, and had her come to us, because it knew good friends could be a strong light for her. You were her first friend, and she likes you a lot. Maybe you're her light, and that's why she wants to hang out with you so much."

I was dumbfounded. This was on my level of thinking. "How the hell did you come up with that?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know. I just tried to pick out some of the stuff you said about her, what I knew about Heartless, and how she acts and tried to make sense of it. I actually surprised myself at what I came up with to be honest. So Devain, don't break her heart."

"I wasn't planning on it." I told him. "If her heart broke mine would too."

"Here we go with all of the lovie dovie crap." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that what you'd say if it were Kairi?" I asked him with a smirk.

"What?!" His face turned red.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're head over heals for that ginger."

His face turned redder. "Like I said before, I'll ask her out when we find her and she's safe."

"Don't forget." I told him.

"I won't, and Devain. Thanks. Good luck on your date!" Sora said as he walked to his room with one of my sodas.

"I'll let it go this once." I mumbled to myself.

_**Rose's POV**_

'_Are we at Traverse Town yet? I need to talk to Squall about this whole Heartless thing. I hope he won't freak out.' _I thought as I was playing tic tac toe with Stella. She was winning! I heard a knock on my door and I said, "Who is it?"

"The pizza delivery guy." Devain's voice said behind the door.

I opened up my door with a smile and saw that Devain actually did have a pizza box. "I think you have the wrong address, I didn't order any pizza. If you're looking for Sora his room is right next to yours."

He shrugged. "Oh well. Guess we're just going to have to eat this then." He said and walked in with the pizza into my room. "I asked if you wanted Italian."

I laughed. "I thought we were going to the Italian place in Traverse Town."

"Well, you were worried about Squall seeing us."

"I'm impressed you called him Squall, but yeah I am."

"That's why I brought the Italian to us. Donald has his flaws, but his is one hell of a good pizza chef." Devain said opening up the pizza box to reveal a pepperoni pizza.

"Pepperoni! My favorite! I'm surprised that Donald did something nice for once."

"So am I. And why are you so surprised it's pepperoni?"

"A lot of people forget what I like on pizza. So where do you want to eat it?" I asked smiling.

"I'm fine with where ever. And don't worry about plates." Devain said as he pulled to paper plates out from under the box.

"You know. Everyone is gonna be running around traverse town, and the ship will be parked behind the walls, so no one will see us. Wanna eat on the roof? We can watch the stars, talk, and eat."

"Sure, sounds nice." He said and picked up the pizza.

When everyone went around Traverse Town Devain and I headed to the roof of the ship. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Stars look beautiful tonight." Devain said looking up.

"Yeah…" I saw the big dipper, little dipper, and Orion.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you though." Devain told me.

My face turned red. I didn't know what to say. Words flew around in my head, but they couldn't come out. I never was told I was beautiful by someone other than my parents when I had to get all dressed up for something. I tried to say something, but all that came out was me stuttering and really girly quiet giggles.

Devain smiled. "You don't need to act so shocked. I think I made it pretty obvious you're the one thing that gives me chills."

"The thing is I am shocked." I said quietly.

He put his arm around me. "You are truly beautiful, don't believe anyone telling you different."

My heart started racing when he put his arm around me. "Thanks." I said smiling as I somewhat cuddled next to him staring at the stars.

_**Devain's POV**_

"You cold?" I asked Rose.

"No. I'm fine." She cuddled up closer to me.

'_I'm glad I don't blush easily.' _I thought. "I think we're forgetting something." I told her.

"Forgetting what?"

I looked around the roof and saw what I was thinking of and chuckled. "That's it. We forgot about the pizza."

Rose grabbed the pizza and tried to let me have the first slice. "You take it. I'm not that hungry for once."

"Okay." She took a slice and nibbled on it as we watched the stars and made small talk of random things.

I looked at her and smiled. She really did look beautiful. "You're amazing." I told her. Her face turned red. I guess she really didn't get compliments often. "Rose, you don't get compliments often do you?"

She shook her head. "Rarely do I get complements. I guess that's what I get for being a tomboy and always hanging with the boys." She laughed.

"Anyone who doesn't see how amazing you are is more idiotic than Sora." I told her smiling slightly.

She laughed and smiled. "You're the nicest and most thoughtful person I've ever met." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "I'm not that special." I said.

"To me you are."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I know I've got my flaws."

"No you don't." She looked me in the eyes. "You're perfect in every way."

"No I'm not. I learned a long time ago that everyone has flaws, I choose to ignore the ones I can."

"You shouldn't have to ignore parts of who you are."

"I was talking about other peoples flaws, I've acknowledged my own flaws."

_**Rose's POV**_

"Rosalinda Leonhart!" I heard Squall's voice shout.

"Aw crap!" I whispered. I looked over the voice was coming from, and it was Squall… A very annoyed Squall at that. "Oh! Hey Squally! What's up?"

"Down here. Now." Squall said the anger obvious in his voice.

"But Squall-"

"Now." He repeated with a glare at me.

"But-"

"Just get down here, or I'll come up." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I be back in a few." I told Devain then kissed his cheek, and slid off the top of the ship so I was right in front of Squall. "What's up? Did I do something wrong?"

"Why are you up there alone with him?" He asked me fit to burst with anger.

"I was just hanging out with Devain." I wasn't playing with my hair, so maybe he wouldn't know I'm lying, but knowing my luck he will.

"Stop lying." He said, angrier than a second ago.

"Squall, I'm 16! I can go on a little date if I want to! You joined SeeD at 17 and you were dating Rinoa, so what's the big deal? It's a year difference!" I said annoyed.

"That was different. Besides, you're still too young."

"Or are you just saying that, because you know I'm a Heartless?!" I snapped.

"What?! No!" He shouted. "I'm trying to protect you."

"Now you stop lying! I overheard Yuffie tell you that I'm a Heartless when we first got here! I'll even prove it if you want to keep lying." I got louder. My hands were starting to get into tight fists.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Bull shit!" I shouted. "What's there that you have to keep me safe from? Devain is the sweetest and most caring guy I know!"

"And if he's acting? I don't want you to find out he's not who you thought he was and get your heart broken."

"I guess I would have to learn from my own mistakes now wouldn't I?"

_**Devain's POV**_

'_Wow, Squall is really against this. Oh well.'_ I summoned my Keyblade and looked at it. _'I think this is called 'Burning Passion.' Well that answers the question as to why I get nearly addicted to anything I like.' _I heard another shout from below me and sighed. '_This is how I found my flaws. Sitting and thinking. To think how many I could list off the top of my head. I have at least one good thing and that's Rose's love.' _

_**Rose's POV**_

"Is that it? Do you have nothing left to say?" I asked Squall with anger still in my voice. Tears we ready to fall. I never fought with Squall like this.

"One more thing: when this blows up in your face, don't come crying to me about it." Squall said and walked out.

_**Squall's POV**_

'_What the hell is her problem?! Yeah I know she's a Heartless, but I'm not gonna tell her that. Why should I?' _I walked into the hotel room and sat on the bed staring out the window.

"S-Leon?" I heard Yuffie. "You okay?"

I put my hands on my face, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just," I sighed, "I'm just tired."

I heard Yuffie sit on the bed. "I've known you long enough to know that you're lying. What's wrong? Is it about Rosalinda?"

"Yeah, she just won't listen to reason." I told her, not wanting to explain more.

"What do you mean? Please don't tell me you and her had a fight."

I stayed silent.

"Squall… Come on. This is about my two best friends. I need to know."

"We were arguing about her dating." I told her.

Yuffie sighed. "She's 16. She will want to and will start dating. You can't protect her forever, and you won't because you're not her father."

"I know I'm not her father. I want to help her though, I'm just not sure if I trust him."

"You've never been able to trust any one though." Yuffie laughed. "Who's the 'him' though?"

"It's Devain, the kid with the fire Keyblade."

"You saw how they were when they first got here. Devain tried to do everything for her, and protect her. Even when they were on the bed they were cuddled together. I think you're over reacting."

I sighed, I knew she wouldn't understand, "I'm just trying to look out for her."

"Something else it bothering you. I know something is. What is it?"

"I just don't understand what's going on with her." I confessed.

"Is it about her being a Heartless?"

"More than just that. I just don't understand how she could be so...so…" I couldn't think of the word to describe it.

"So what?"

"So against what I had to say. She isn't at all like she was back home."

"I'm sure none of us are. We learned that everybody had a light, so what if Devain is her light, and she is fighting to keep her light so she doesn't fall into more of the Heartless grasps."

"I'm not sure that she is," I said, "I think she's just trying to show she's capable of handling life on her own."

"Maybe… If they don't leave tonight maybe we can talk to them sometime when she's not pissed."

"I don't think I'll be able to do that any time soon. She'll probably stay mad at me for a while."

Yuffie smiled and looked at me. "She's your little sister. She'll always want her big brother no matter how mad she is at him. I know she's not actually your sister, but she grew up knowing you as her big brother, and that's your guys' bond that will never break."

I sighed, "I'm saying I won't be able to talk to her without her getting pissed."

"That's an easy fix! Think about when you were her age before the Heartless came and talk to her that way."

"I don't think that'll work that very well."

"You never know. Maybe you don't have to go to her maybe she'll want to come to you." She smiled and winked.

"I doubt it."

Yuffie sighed. I could tell she was starting to give up. "I'm going to go walk around town." Just like that she was out the door.

_**Rose's POV**_

I laid on my bed staring out the window. Tears were rolling down my face, but no sound came from me. I didn't want to fight with Squall. I just wanted to prove to him that I could handle myself and that I didn't need someone to protect me. Stella curled up in my arms like a teddy bear and hugged me. I heard a knock on the door.

"Rose?" I heard Devain's concerned voice. "You okay?"

I wiped my tears away and opened the door for Devain to come in. I sat on my bed. "I'm fine…" I wiped some more tears away.

Devain walked over to the bed, sat next to me, and put an arm around me. "Don't worry, Squall is just trying to do what he thinks is best for you. Not saying I agree with him, I'm just saying he's got his reasons."

"I- I know." My tears quickly started to stop, and I was able to think clearly. "I'll be back." I said as I got off my bed and headed to the hotel. I only grabbed my sword, and ran.

"Where are you going?" Devain asked. I didn't answer as I ran off the ship.

I ran and ran till I got to the hotel. I didn't bother with the Heartless that tried to get me. I ran to Squall's room. I knocked on the door a few times, but didn't enter.

"What?" I heard Squall's voice from behind the door.

"Squall it's me Rosalinda. Can we talk? I promise not to get mad or anything."

"Yeah, just come in."

I opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed staring out the window. I leaned on the wall next to the window.

"I'm sorry." I heard Squall say. I was surprised, I didn't expect him to apologize. "I need to let you-"

I cut him off saying, "I'm the one who should be sorry. All you were trying to do was protect me, and I freaked out."

"It wasn't my place to tell you what you can and can't do, or who you want to see." Squall was still staring out the window, but the edge in his voice from earlier was gone.

"You can, you're the one who always watched out for me, and everything, so you should have some say in what happens in my life." I smiled and sat on the bed next to him. I lightly knocked my shoulder against his.

"Not as much as I tried to have earlier. You're old enough to make your own decisions."

My smile grew, and I gave Squall a giant hug. "So did you actually know I was a Heartless, or was it that Yuffie told you, and you didn't believe her?"

"She told me and I had trouble believing it and then she told me about your 'tattoo.' That fact didn't change the way I was thinking, you're still my annoying little sister." He said as he ruffled my hair, he knew I hated it when he did that.

"Hey!" I shouted as I fixed my hair. "So is there anything that can explain why I'm a Heartless, but look like a human? Devain and I were reading over some of the Ansem reports, and said that it might be a mess up in the formation when it happened. Any ideas?"

"I don't know any more about Heartless than what I told you. I haven't had the chance to read any of the reports."

"Do you know anyone other than Ansem who might know some more about Heartless?"

"I do actually. My friend knows a lot about everything." He told me.

"Who?!"

"Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

"Thank you Squall! I love you!" I shouted as I hugged him again.

Squall led me to the third district to a door with a picture of a flame on it. Actually looked a lot like Devain's door, but it didn't have a knob or handle. "You need to use fire on it." He told me.

"Why didn't you do that? Your friends house seems very hard to get into for a friend."

"I go in the other way most of the time. Now just use fire."

"Alright." I said and shot fire at the door. When the tiny ball of flame hit the door, the flame glowed red and the door opened. We went inside and saw a path of rocks floating in water around a small patch of land with a tower. "Shouldn't be too hard!" I said and started to move forward. Squall stopped me.

"Not what it seems." He grinned and walked to the edge of the water. When he jumped the rock started to moved! He landed on it and jumped to the next and it moved in the opposite direction. He jumped to the last one which moved toward him and then onto the the small patch of land. "Still seem not too hard?"

My jaw dropped. "NOPE!" I walked to the edge of the water like Squall did and jumped. I somehow made it, but I wobbled. I jumped to the next one, and missed. I swam back to the beginning and started again. When I finally got to the second rock I looked at Squall who was sitting on the ground waiting. "How many times did you fall in the water?"

"Total, or first time?"

"Both."

"5 on my first time, 15 total." He told me as I fell in the water again.

"How many times have I fallen in so far?" I asked as I go to the second rock again.

"Three, but I didn't have someone show me first."

I stuck my tongue out at Squall before I jumped to the third rock. "Keep your tongue in your mouth if you don't want to bite it."

"Wouldn't be the first time." I laughed and jumped to the third rock, and made it barely. I stood next to Squall and smiled.

"Like I said, no one showed me my first time." He got up and walked to the side of the tower as the front entrance was boarded up. On the side there was a hole in the wall. Squall knocked on the wall and said, "Merlin? You home?"

"WAIT! MERLIN?! The Merlin from the King Arthur stories?!"

"Yes, and not so fucking loud, I think you broke one of my eardrums."

"Sorry." I whispered as we walked in. The place was empty.

"Hello Squall, Rose." I heard the voice of an elderly man behind me. "You arrived sooner than expected." I turned around to see a man about my height with a grey beard that almost reached the floor in blue robes and a pointed blue hat. Hm, I wonder what his favorite color is?

"How do you know my name?" I asked surprised.

"Like I said, he knows a lot about everything." Squall said. "Merlin, my sister here has a question she wants to ask you."

"You want to know how you look human even though you're a Heartless." Merlin said.

"How did you- wait… nevermind." I sighed and listened to Merlin.

"The answer is quite simple really. You stopped fighting the darkness and let it take over, giving you a human appearance as, the stronger a fight a heart puts up, the more powerful and beastly the resulting Heartless."

"But I was 7! I really wasn't that strong emotionally or physically."

"But you are and were, for you are able to wield a Keyblade."

"So was that what appeared in my hand at the-"

"Coliseum? Yes, it was"

"Holy crap! I have a Keyblade! Now how does it work?" I saw Squall facepalm himself out of the corner of my eye.

"You must concentrate on the force that brings forth your power, and harness it. Make it unstoppable."

I looked at Merlin completely and utterly confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Concentrate on what made you summon your Keyblade in the first place." He dumbed it down for me

"That's the thing sir. I wasn't concentrating on anything. I was weak and I guess my Heartless side tried to heal me, and then poof, the Keyblade was in my hand." I explained.

"So concentrate on that feeling of weakness. Your Keyblade came to protect you."

I tried to concentrate on that feeling for several minutes, but nothing happened. "Uhh… Did I break it?" I saw Squall facepalm himself again.

"You cannot break a Keyblade." Merlin told me. "You are not concentrating hard enough, you must believe that you are experiencing that feeling of weakness, you must use all of your being to summon that which is your strongest defence against the darkness."

I tried to concentrate again. I remembered that feeling, but nothing happened again. I sighed and looked at Squall then at Merlin. "I can't help you with this, no matter how much I wish I could." Squall told me.

"I know." I leaned on the wall. "What kind of Keyblade wielder can't wield their own Keyblade?" I tried to ask myself quietly, but someone probably heard me.

"One that has not yet been educated in how to wield." Merlin told me. "Now keep trying to summon your Keyblade."

I tried for about a half hour, but nothing happened except me yelling at myself a few times. I heard someone walk in. It was Devain, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"So this is where you ran off to." Devain said.

"Actually I ran to Squall to talk to him, and he was in the hotel, and I asked him about my Heartless side and- oh shit!" I already forgot that Donald, Sora, and Goofy were here.

"I KNEW SHE WAS EVIL!" Donald screamed.

"Donald, please. I can explain… a lot now." I pleaded.

He looked at Devain and Squall and grumbled "You've got five minutes."

"Look when I was 7 the Heartless attacked my world. The Heartless tried to attack me, and when they attacked me I tried to fight them. Eventually since I was so young and weak I gave in. Something must have happened to me along the way, and I ended up on Destiny Islands. Where I met Devain and the rest, from there fast forward 9 years and the Heartless attacked the Island too. Sora, Devain and I ended up here, in Traverse Town. Then we found you guys and you know the rest."

"I still think you're evil." Donald said.

"Donald, don't be racist." Devain told him.

I bit my lip. "Goofy, you understand, right?"

"O'course, you didn't have control over what happened."

"Thanks Goofy. Sora, you understand too?"

"Yeah, I have for a while."

"What do you mean, 'a while'?" I asked him. I saw Devain doing the shut up gesture at his neck to Sora. "Devain, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Devain said. "relatively anything…okay I did something."

"Did what? What did you tell him?" I said gritting my teeth.

"He overheard us talking about your Heartless side. He was asking questions trying to better understand it and I already promised him to tell the truth about it."

I sighed. "So everyone here know now?" I asked quietly as I looked away from everyone.

"Yeah, pretty much." Devain said.

I looked up at the ceiling, and tried not to cry. "Just great…"

"Don't worry, no one here is going to give you a hard time, and even if they do I'll roast them on a spit."

I caught Squall smirking when he heard Devain saying how he would protect me. "You're smirking Squall."

"I was thinking of something funny that happened earlier today." He lied.

"Someone told you Donald lost his virginity?"

All of us but Donald bursted out laughing. "I do have a girlfriend!" He shouted.

"Where does she live, Canada?" Devain asked.

"She lives in Disney Castle. Her name is Daisy."

"Okay Donald." Devain said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I added.

Everyone laughed again, but Donald and I were not. When I thought no one was looking I snuck out. and into the first district. I climbed the roof to where Devain and I watched Squall fight Sora and watched the town.


	15. Deal of Destiny

I sat on the top of the building for a few minutes but then went to looking up at the sky. I heard a bell ring three times, but I just ignored it.

"Have you decided child?" I heard Maleficent's voice ask.

"No I haven't, and why do you want me so badly? There's nothing special about me."

"Oh but there is, in all my years I have seen only one other being quite like you."

I stood up to face her. "There's another like me, but how?"

"Like you, they willingly gave in to darkness. Only they were fully aware of the consequences."

"Who was this person?"

"His name is Ansem. He has guided you and your friends, unseen for a decade."

My eyes widened when she said Ansem. "What?! How?!"

"Why, he put all these events in motion and would've succeeded in his original plan if it weren't for four Keyblade wielders, two of them actually visited your island before."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Why, because I was there. You expect me to be born yesterday?"

"Uhh… No comment."

"I have merely come here to see if you have made your decision, not put up with your insolence a second time."

"I haven't decided yet. I'm sorry."

"You had another important decision to make, as I understand it." She said. "I hope you make a better choice next time."

"Better choice?! What do you mean by that? Devain is my life. I would be lost without him."

"Then it would be a shame if something were to happen to him."

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I snapped and tried to attack her.

She stopped me somehow. "I wouldn't dare lay a finger on him, but the Heartless on the other hand aim specifically for Keyblade wielders as prey."

I went to run off the roof and try to find Devain, but Maleficent stopped me again. "Do not forget what I said in the Jungle, you and your friend's fall to darkness is inevitable. Why not make it out on top?"

"We never leave one another's side to be better than another."

"Did that specific event not occur in the Jungle? You and your 'friends' were separated, you and the other short one used this time to face a jungle cat."

"We didn't want to die. Yes we were separated, but all we tried to do then was find one another."

"The duck did not think so, he said they were better off without you and the other boy."

As much as that sounded like Donald I had a strong feeling that it was not 100% true. "I doubt that."

"Ask, what did you call him, Devain? If I speak the truth. He will tell you that all I have said tonight is indisputable fact. That is, if he survives the fight he is currently in."

"Fight?" I tried to run to find Devain, but was stopped by Maleficent again. This was getting old really fast. "How the hell do you do this?!"

"I control the Heartless, so I can commune with them. This fight is against the most powerful Heartless you've had to face."

"Most powerful?"

"Yes, more powerful than even the Stealth Sneak you fought in the Jungle."

I tried to fight whatever Maleficent was using on me to make me stop running and tried to escape, but failed. "I am more powerful than all Heartless, even you. I have the ability to control them, take away their free will. I could do the same to you."

"Then why don't you? Why do you let me go free?"

"If you joined the Heartless' cause willingly, you would be a much more effective asset than a brainless slave."

"Give me 5 days, and if I haven't decided my then I will join you, and the Heartless by your force. My only request is that you don't hurt Devain. Squall, or any of my other friends."

"Decide quickly, and do take care with Devain." She said and allowed me to move once again.

I didn't know where my friends were, but I ran and ran till I found them. They were in the second district and they just killed another one of Maleficent's Heartless. I saw Devain and went running to him and immediately hugged him.

"Oof, hey Rose. Something I miss?" Devain asked me.

"Listen. I don't have much time. Maleficent found me again and I made a deal with her. If I didn't join her and the Heartless in 5 days she will force me to go with her. She can force me because she controls the Heartless. The reason I made this deal was, because if I didn't she was going to kill all of you one way or another." I saw Squall who looked shocked.

"What?" Devain asked. "Where the hell is that bitch?" He said angrily.

"I don't know, and there's probably nothing we can do." I said as I hugged him a little tighter.

He desummoned his Keyblade and hugged me back. "I swear when I see that witch I will personally burn her to stake."

"Thank you Devain, but-"

"No 'but's' I'm going to, and nothing you say will stop me. Next time you see her, tell her a witch hunter is coming, and coming for HER."

"Rosalinda…" I heard Squall say my name as he touched my shoulder. "Why did you do that?"

"So all of you could live, and not have to worry about the Heartless or darkness coming for you."

"Rose…" I heard Devain whisper. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked whispering.

"You are the driving force for each of my days, you are what keeps me going. If you leave, I won't know what to do."

"Devain… I'm so sorry. I was doing what I thought was right. What have I done?"

"Please," I felt his embrace tighten and his voice strain, almost as if...no, he couldn't be, "don't go." Devain Fuego, the boy who was almost known for his positive attitude was crying.

"Devain?.. I'm so sorry. I never wanted anyone to get hurt."

"Now I know how you felt before." Devain said.

"You do?" I wanted to go curl up in a ball somewhere so far away so I couldn't hurt them and wait for my 5 days to be up. I felt so bad. I hurt Devain after he tried to have a date with me.

"When you and Squall argued, not understand but knowing why at the same time. The insurmountable grief because you could lose someone you care about, someone you love."

"Remember what we said about our ship?" Donald asked.

"Yes, and I guess I can't continue this adventure than." Devain told him.

"Then neither can I." Sora said.

"Me either." Goofy said.

"I know I'm hard on you guys, but I can't continue either." Donald said.

"Why not?" Devain said his voice filled with scorn, "You thought she was evil from the beginning."

"Just because I thought it doesn't mean I believed it."

"Than explain why you fucking said you knew she evil!" Devain said as he let go of me and turned on Donald.

"It just came out. I didn't mean it. I think I was more surprised than anything, and waht my brain was thinking just popped out."

"Really?! Well, that's just fine then, because if you hadn't said that, she wouldn't have-"

"Devain!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked.

"It's not Donald's fault. It's mine. I was the one who was being stupid. I got myself into this mess and I'm gonna get myself out of it!" I felt something appear in my hand. It was my Keyblade!

"Looks like moments of rage bring it out as well." Squall said.

"I guess." I looked at my Keyblade. It was my ticket to freedom.

Devain's expression went from moderate shock to regret. "Donald I...I'm sorry." He looked at me. "Still think I'm perfect?"

"Not entirely, but you're more than what I could ever ask for." I said as I walked up, stood on my toes, and kissed his cheek.

He sighed. "Like I said, I have many flaws. You just saw one of them."

I saw Squall get a little annoyed to see me kiss Devain's cheek.

"So now what?" Sora asked.

"We stay here," Devain said, "and we live like never before."

I smiled. "I have a better idea!"

"Which would be?" Sora asked me.

"Anyone figure out what those gummi pieces were?"

"Go see Cid, he's in the accessory shop and if anyone knows about those pieces it's him." Squall told me.

I desummoned my Keyblade asked Donald for the gummi pieces and ran to Cid. "Cid!" I shouted as I bursted through the doors.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me. "You here to buy, sell, or just looking to waste time. If it's the last one, get out."

"None of the above. I've got two gummi pieces for you to look at. Squall told me to come here and show them to you."

"Been a while since Leon's been in the shop, let me have a look-see at these gummis."

I handed him the gummi pieces. "So is this what you've been doing since home was attacked?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you to ask? These are Navi-G's: they let you travel to new worlds by opening wormholes. If you want I could install these little fuckers for you."

"That would be great! Thanks Cid!"

"I'll get to work right away then, might even upgrade your ship if I feel so damn inclined."

I laughed. "You haven't changed at all."

"We've all changed at one fucking point or another." He said and walked out the door with a tool box and the gummi pieces. I followed him.

"So… What happened after the Heartless attacked home?" I asked.

"Home is different for everyone, where was yours?"

"Radiant Garden. Squall's my older brother remember?"

"Oh right, you're...um...Tulip right?"

"No. It's Rosalinda."

"Goddammit, I thought for sure your name was Tulip. I've been calling you that for the past 9 years."

I sighed and shrugged. "Well I didn't see you much, so I wouldn't expect you to really remember my name. Most of the time I was messing around with the floppy disks."

"Oh right! We always used to call you the floppy rose."

I laughed. "Only you called me that."

"Rest of the fuckers on the Highwind did too."

I rolled my eyes. Cid had a story for almost everything. "So you need any help?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I did. I wasn't counting on help anyway."

"Just thought I offer."

"Nah, it's fine. Just run along with your friends."

"Okay. Catch ya later." I said as I walked back to the first district where everyone was waiting. There was even a girl with long brown hair that was in a long braid. She had a pink dress on.

"Hey Rosalinda." She smiled.

"Aerith?!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Aerith!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. "It's been forever since I've seen you."

"Only 9 years." She laughed.

"If her deal pulls through it'll be a lot longer until she sees you again." Squall said.

She frowned. "Squall told me all about your deal."

"Oh…" I looked at the ground.

She smiled, "There is at least one good thing that came out of this." She told me.

"And that would be?"

"You finally got a boyfriend!" Aerith said while her smile got bigger.

I felt myself turn red. "Shut up."

"You're doing better than I am, the guy who has my eye isn't anywhere to be found."

"Cloud?"

It was her turn to blush. "What? Oh no- no- no- no- no- no!" She said waving her hands in front of her face.

"Then who?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She told me with a wink.

"It's Cloud."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"Yeah it is." I smiled.

"Speaking of Cloud," Yuffie said, "did you ever go on that date you promised him?"

"Maybe…"

"You're not giving us much to work with." Yuffie told her.

"That's the point." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes, and sat next to Devain on the steps and held his hand. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So what was your idea?" Sora asked.

"If we were able to get to other worlds I was going to say let's go to other worlds as if this never happened."

Cid came back a few minutes later. "I installed the gummis, and upgraded the ship for you. I even installed a warp drive for you guys."

"Thanks Cid! How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, and you're welcome." He said as he walked back into the accessory shop.

"Come on guys!" I said as I stood up. "No time to lose! Lets go! Squall, Yuffie, Aerith? Please come with us."

Squall looked at me trying to find the words.

"Please."

"How about this. I'll come." Squall said. He looked at Aerith and Yuffie. "If you guys want to stay here we'll come back on her last day and do whatever."

Aerith and Yuffie nodded.

"I guess we'll see you later then." Yuffie said.

"Guess so." He said.

Aerith probably didn't know how to react. She just saw me, and we're leaving just like that.

"Hey Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what you said about using the video chat?"

"Yeah, so- oh…."

"We'll call you guys every night or at least try to." I told Aerith and Yuffie.

They both nodded. "Be safe." They said, and we headed to the ship.

Donald explained how the room thing worked to Squall. Squall actually ended up choosing the room near mine. I knew he would.

I was in the training room trying to summon my Keyblade, and if I could I was going to practice using it. Someone walked in, because I heard the door open. I turned and saw Devain who was trying to put on a fake smile.

"Hey Rose." He said as he walked in.

"Hey Devain." I rubbed my arm and looked at the ground as I leaned on the wall. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not mad, just a little upset, but I understand why you did what you did." He leaned on the wall next to me.

"Devain, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"No matter what happens just remember me, and all of the time we spend together. Good or bad."

"I promise." He said as he hugged me. "It would be hard not to."

"Thank you." I said as I hugged him back. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I made the worst decision of my life. I got out of the hug and tried to go back to what I was doing earlier.

"Rose, on your last day there's going to be something I need you to do."

"Which is?"

"I want you to meet me on the roof of the gummi ship. It has to be the last thing you do that day, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay." I started to wonder, but I had to keep trying to summon my Keyblade. I eventually did, and I smiled.

"Nice job." Devain said to me.

"Thanks. I know Merlin told me all about me, and my Keyblade, but I still don't get it." I said as I swung at a dummy.

"Makes sense in a weird way." Devain told me.

"Everything with me is weird." I laughed.

He shrugged, "Heartless have the hearts and a Keyblade comes from the wielder's heart."

"Yeah, wait! Shouldn't that mean all Heartless can wield a Keyblade?"

"Just the ones who were wielders before they became Heartless."

"But I just got my Keyblade."

"Keyblades choose their wielders, don't ask me how it works, it just does." Devain started to explain. "You're Keyblade probably chose you as its wielder when you were still on your home world."

I shrugged. "I really think there needs to be a giant history book about the Keyblades, Heartless, and everything else."

"Probably somewhere in Merlin's huge ass book collection." Devain said.

"Yeah… Wanna go before we leave?"

"Sure, why not? Sora and I forgot to deliver something for Cid, I'll go grab it." Devain said and walked out of the training room.

I followed him and waited outside of his room till he grabbed whatever it was that he needed. "Ready?" I asked him when he came out of his room.

"Yep, let's go." He grabbed my hand and started to walk off the ship.

As we walked to the third district I did that stupid playful run into whoever you are holding hands with as you walked thing.

Devain chuckled and did the same.

"What?" I asked trying to be cute, and laughing a little.

"You."

"What? I'm I too silly for my own good?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Devain said with a smile on his face.

I laughed as we reached the fire door to Merlin's and walked in. Surprisingly enough I didn't fall in the water this time. "Knock knock knock! Anybody home?" I said as we walked into the house.

"Oh yes, I'm here." Merlin said near his chair.

"Hi Merlin! I was wondering if-"

"You could see my book on Heartless and Keyblades. You can, in exchange for the package Devain has for me."

"Here you go." Devain said as he handed Merlin the package. Merlin opened it up and it was a book. Who would've guessed?

"So can I please look at the book now?" I asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Merlin told me as he got two books off of a shelf for me.

"Thanks!" I smiled as looked through the books. "Hey Merlin, this book says about how people get a Keyblade through some kind a ceremony. What's the ceremony, and how does it work?"

"A wielder of a Keyblade can pass on the ability to another when they perform the ceremony. The ceremony's only requirement is physical contact between the Keyblade and the future wielder."

"I don't remember ever doing a ceremony."

"All you had to do is have physical contact with a Keyblade. And as I understand it you had that happen at least once since the start of your journey, and twice in your life."

"Twice? When? Wait! Devain got me when we were on the ship, but when was the other?"

"When a form of darkness similar, but not the same as Heartless attacked your world, three wielders went there. You inadvertently performed the ceremony with her by touching her Keyblade."

"That girl with the blue hair? Was that the one who I accidently did the ceremony with? She had something in her hand and I think I touched it."

"Yes, that is who you gained your ability to wield from."

"Well, what the hell is the story with me? No one ever did the ceremony on me, and I've never touched a Keyblade other than my own."

"For you the answer is too complicated to tell in the time we have left. Your ship will leave in a few minutes, without you if you don't get aboard."

"Okay! Bye Merlin! Thanks for everything!" I shouted as Devain and I ran to the ship.  
"Where were you two?" Squall asked as we got on to the ship.

"At Merlin's." I said.

"What were you doing there?"

"Trying to find out how Rose has a Keyblade." Devain responded.

I yawned. "What time is it?" I asked.

"9:36" Squall said as he looked at his phone as he texted someone.

"So who ya textin?" I asked as I tried to look at his phone.

"Yuffie."

"Are you trying to flirt with her?" I teased. "What would Rinoa think?"

"I don't know, and I can't find out either."

"Why? Do you think think she is on another world, and you don't have her number anymore? If you do we can look for her along the way."

"She's not on another world." He said.

"Oh…" Now I felt like shit.

"Who's Rinoa?" Devain asked. Great timing, as usual.

"Rinoa is or was Squall's girlfriend back at Radiant Garden." I responded as Squall glared at me.

"When did they start dating?" Devain asked quieter this time.

"About a year after Squall joined SeeD I guess. It was at some kind of party or something for SeeD members who passed their test, and became Cadets."

"How old were they?" He asked.

"17."

"And he flipped out on you for dating?"

"Yeah… And not long after that, that's when the Heartless came."

Squall started to walk away, "I'll be in my room."

I frowned. "Poor Squally."

"I know kind of how he feels." Devain said.

"Come on! Let's go play some video games or something." I said as I pulled Devain to my room.

"So, what do you want to play?" Devain asked.

"I don't care. Pick something. I picked last time." I pointed to where all of my games were.

He looked through my games and picked out Donkey Kong Country Returns. "How about this one?"

"That works. Just to let you know, I stink at those kinds of games."

He shrugged as he put the game in, "Then we'll start from the beginning."

_**Two hours later**_

"Well… That sucked." I said as I died for the 30th time.

"Well that's why you're Diddy." Devain said with a grin.

I wanted to stick my tongue out, but didn't, so I rolled my eyes.

Devain looked over at the clock on the wall, "Dang, I didn't realize it was that late. I'll see you in the morning, love you." He said as he started to walk out of my room.

I stopped him and kissed his cheek. "Good night, love you too."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He walked out of my room and shut the door behind him.

I changed into my pajamas and laid in my bed staring at the clock. "Four days left tomorrow." I told myself. I felt hollow, and scared.


	16. Not so Loving Goodbye

**So how depressing was the last chapter? Four days left till Rose has to join the Heartless by force. Poor girl, she just got her boyfriend, and she has to leave soon. Devain is such a sweet and protective guy. Soooo… Not much else to say except read on and enjoy. BTW this is Agrabah, and I hated Agrabah to death so ConEmber wrote most of it for me, so thanks Sweetie! This gets a little depressing towards the end. Anyway people, hope you enjoy.**

I awoke the next morning at noon to the smell of bacon. I licked my lips and headed to the kitchen. Everyone was eating breakfast. Devain was sitting where he normally sat chowing down quickly on his food. Squall was next to the coffee maker. Donald and Goofy were making breakfast, and Sora sat at the table looking like he was about ready to fall back asleep.

"Morning." I said as I sat next to Devain.

He smiled. "You slept well." Devain said to me.

"Surprisingly." I said.

"So what were you guys doing up so late last night?" Sora asked, still groggy.

"Playing video games." I said as Goofy gave me a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes. "Thank you." I told him.

"No problem." Goofy said.

"So where are we headed today?"

"We're going to a desert world called Agrabah." Devain said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Augh! I hate hot places!" I complained as I took a bite of toast.

"But you're always cold." Squall told me as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

"Am not!" I said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Yes you are." He said.

"Am not! I don't remember the last time I was cold, it's been that long."

"Than you aren't thinking hard enough." Squall said smirking.

"What are you smirking about?"

"There's no way you're winning this." Squall said.

I just stuck my tongue out at him quickly and then went back to eating.

"Any idea what we're going to run into here?" Devain asked Donald.

"Heartless, but I don't know what kind."

"Alright, pretty much the same plan attack as every other world?"

"None." I laughed

"I thought the plan was kill Heartless, find keyhole, move on." Devain said.

"Yeah. It is." I said.

"Leon, I don't think you should wear your jacket on this world." Devain told him.

"I'll be fine. I had to wear long sleeves in the middle of summer, and it was an almost all black uniform."

"This is a desert. Summer temperatures for us are winter for these people."

"I'll be fine." He repeated.

"Alright." Devain said and took a drink of his water.

_**Four hour later**_

"This place is so hot!" I complained.

Devain shrugged. "Could be worse."

We were at Agrabah for over an hour or so. We were in the middle of the desert heading to some kind of cave. We met a guy named Aladdin, his monkey named Abu, a genie named Genie, and a princess named Jasmine. We also met an ass hole sorcerer named Jafar.

"So what's so special about this cave?" I asked Aladdin.

"It's where Genie's lamp was." Aladdin said. "He's the only reason I'm getting anywhere with Jasmine."

"Okay… I was asking more on the lines of _why _we were heading to the cave."

"It's where Jafar took Jasmine. He said something about a 'keyhole' too didn't he?"

"Oh yeah!" I think the heat was really getting to me.

"Who knows?" Devain said. "Might turn night before we get there."

When we finally got to the cave it was night.

'_Three days left. Shit!' _I thought. When we got close to the cave it looked like a giant panther's head sticking out of the ground. We all got off the magic carpet. I still didn't know how it held 6 people.

"Alright, we need to hurry." Squall said and ran toward the mouth of the cave.

We quickly followed. The ancient floors had huge holes we could fall in. We ran through trying to avoid traps and Heartless along the way. When we made it through we saw Jafar with Jasmine lying at his feet and Genie looking down at his side. Jafar was standing in front of what looked like the keyhole.

"Look Jafar, it's been a long, and hot day. Just give us Jasmine, and step away from the keyhole and we'll let you go." I said exhausted.

"Not a chance. You see, Jasmine is a princess, one of seven who some how hold the key to opening the door."

"Open…" Goofy said.

"...the door." Donald finished for him.

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it." Jafar said.

"If it's a shit load of Heartless, you know you're gonna die." I said smirking.

"Genie! My second wish. Crush them!"

"Genie, no!" Aladdin shouted.

"Sorry, Al." Genie said and looked up with a saddened face. "The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

After Genie said that Jafar sealed off the keyhole and the exit with a magic barrier.

"This will be fun." I sighed and summoned my Keyblade.

"Devain, Sora. You two go with me on Jafar. Everyone else focus on Genie." Squall said and ran toward the platform Jafar was standing on.

_**Devain's POV**_

After Leon said that I summoned my Keyblade and followed him to where Jafar was. I slashed at Jafar's face while Leon went for his legs. I did an uppercut with my Keyblade before Jafar turned into a small purple shine and moved to the next platform. Sora was on him right after that with Jungle King. He got a combo off before Jafar went to the last platform. I did a flame charge in his direction, I didn't make it to the platform of course, but it gave me a good lead. I barely managed to dodge when he summoned giant ice shards in the middle of the large room and made them go around and slam into everyone. I jumped up onto the platform as he was still concentrating on the spell and slashed him from behind. I knocked him into the center and I shot fire at him at the same time that Leon fired with his gun blade, knocking him toward Sora who slashed him right back.

He screamed in pain as his body turned black and purple electricity leaped over his body. He disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Sora ran to the keyhole, but Jafar reappeared near the ceiling of the chamber and shouted, "Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all powerful genie!"

Genie looked away and covered his eyes as he shot a bolt of magic at Jafar. The golden energy swirled around him and the room shook. Jafar grew in size ten times over, his skin turned red and his pupiless eyes a bright yellow. The floor broke beneath him carrying almost all of us with it. Thankfully we all landed on the platforms that were down there, the alternative was a swim in lava. Sora and Aladdin immediately jumped down after us and Jafar. We looked around but Jafar was no where to be seen. He came out of the lava a ring of fire bursting out around him. His pet parrot flew by Aladdin and Sora. "The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!" Aladdin screamed.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran toward that rat with wings, jumped and brought my Keyblade down on his back. He hit the ground, but he still held on to the lamp. I grabbed it before he could fly away and he tried to peck me and scratch me with his small talons. "Let go before I'm even more tempted to cook you alive." I told him.

"Yipe!" He let go flew off faster than I thought would be possible and on his way out he pooped on Sora's head.

"Ew." Sora said and shook his head.

"I'll burn it off if you want." Rose said smirking.

"Jafar, get into the prison you deserve." I said and held up the black metal lamp.

His red essence was being sucked into the lamp like a vortex. He screamed in fear and anguish as he was pulled back in swirling. When all of him was in a faint red ring came from the end of the lamp, sealing him in I guess. The magic carpet brought us all back up to the keyhole, but Jasmine was gone!

"Jasmine?" Aladdin called out "Jasmine!"

The keyhole started to glow and then the tip of Sora's keyblade flashed. He held it up and the beam shot from his keyblade into the keyhole like the last three times. The keyhole glowed brightly for a few seconds for locking and disappearing. The chamber started to shake again, worse this time.

"Whoa, we'd better get outta here!" Goofy said.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted as we all pulled him on to the magic carpet.

We rode the carpet through the Cave of Wonder rocks fell all around us and we had to weave through stalactites. When there was a doorway up far and we went through arch ways were falling into lava and gouts of fire came to greet us. We moved through that area as quickly as we possibly could. We went through another doorway and we were greeted by a complete hallway with fire coming from chest looking objects and columns blocking our path. We flew out of the mouth and Sora almost got hit in the face by one of the teeth.

_**The next day**_

_**Rose's POV**_

"So Jasmine's not in Agrabah." Aladdin said. "Sora, let's go find her."

"Sorry, I can't take you with us" Sora said looking at his big feet.

"Wh-why not?" Aladdin asked, either on the verge of crying or screaming.

"I sure wish we could…." Goofy said.

"But we can't." Donald told him. "If we take him to another world, we would be…"

"Muh...Mudd-" Goofy tried to say but Donald cut him off.

"Meddling!"

Sora looked up at Aladdin. "Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise."

"Uh, earth to Al." Genie said, "Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

"I...I wish…" Aladdin said hesitantly, "for your freedom, Genie."

"Al!" Genie shouted. Light purple magic swirled around him and his golden cuffs disappeared in flashes of light.

"A deal's a deal, Genie." Aladdin said to him. "Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine."

Genie turned around and crossed his arms. "Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But...a favor, now that's entirely different." He looked back toward Aladdin. "I guess I could give that a try." He swooped over and put his arm around Aladdin, "After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

"Genie…" Aladdin said.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said.

Aladdin ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"Here. Take this with you." Aladdin said and gave Sora a smaller version of Genie's lamp. "Sora, please find Jasmine for me.

When we got back on to the ship I flopped on my bed and grabbed a sketchbook and started drawing pictures of Sora, Devain, and my Keyblades. I didn't know why, I just felt like it. I was probably trying to distract myself from what would happen in three days. I think it was driving me to insanity. I didn't want to go. I tossed my sketchbook into a char. I walked to the window and looked out as I leaned on the window sill. My grip tightened when I thought about the three days.

"What's going to happen to me? I can't go with the Heartless. Maleficent will just use me, and treat me as if I was a normal Heartless that was useless to her, or she'll make me try to kill everyone." I sat on the bed and started to cry. I was weak… I always was and always will be… "If I wasn't so weak when the Heartless attacked I wouldn't be in any of this mess."

I heard a knock on my door. "Rosalinda? I heard something from my room, you ok?" I heard Squall's voice.

"I'm fine!" I lied. "Just drawing away."

"I know you're lying, I heard you crying."

"Me? Crying? NO!"

"Just open the door." I heard him say.

"It's unlocked for once."

He opened the door and walked up to me. "You don't need to hold anything back, the only ones on this ship are friends, or can be made into dinner."

I laughed. "Never had duck."

"Tastes like chicken, and I'm pretty sure Donald's both." Squall said.

I laughed again. "Now that's just mean."

"To chickens." Squall added.

I couldn't stop laughing. My ribs started to hurt.

"All joking aside, what were you crying about?"

I bit my lip. It was one of the very few things I did not want to talk to him about. "It's really nothing. Just me over reacting."

"To what?" Squall tried to get more information out of me.

"Like I said, it's nothing."

"Rose Bush, you're lying." Squall told me.

"I am not. Honestly."

"That's a lie too. You're really bad at it."

I growled quietly. "If growling was all it took to stop me I wouldn't have made it out of Radiant Garden." Squall said.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and flopped on my bed.

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, I know how to make you talk. I wonder how Devain would react to hearing how you flirted with Cloud?"

I started laughing. "Devain will laugh!" I continued laughing. "I was like 5 or something, so it's hilarious."

"Than I guess you wouldn't mind me telling him." Squall said.

"Nope. Go on and tell him if you want."

"Alright, I will." He said as he got up and walked toward the door.

"I have some stories I can tell them too."

"Like what?" He paused before opening the door.

"Like you use to play barbies with me, you always acted like a hairstylist when you braided my hair. Must I go on?" I smirked.

"No, you don't." He sighed. "I still want to know why you were crying."

"Like I said, I over reacted to something stupid… ish."

"Well there's more than one way to skin a cat." He said and started to walk toward me.

"Don't you dare!" I tried to move out of the way. "I have a Keyblade, and I don't know how to use it!"

"Tell me and I won't do this." He said with a cruel smile.

"Nope!" I tried to run out of my room before he could get me.

He grabbed me, picked me back up and threw me back on the bed. "I warned you." He said before he started to tickle me.

I tried to get away. I should have gone with plan A which was to just tell him.

"Tell me and I'll stop!" He said.

I laughed and laughed. "You know I'll kick you in the face at some point by accident." I said in between laughs.

"Then you'll feel bad enough to tell me anyway." He said and kept on tickling me.

I couldn't stop laughing. _'Why the hell am I so ticklish?!' _I squirmed around kept laughing. "Come on, come on. Tell me, tell me. Sooner you spill, sooner this is over."

I was laughing so hard that tears were falling. "Alright! Alright! Just stop tickling me!" I shouted.

"I knew you'd see reason eventually." He said as he stopped tickling me.

I tried to catch my breath before talking. "I'm…" I thought of something to get out of this situation, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Squall screamed. "I'm gonna kill him." He got up and started to storm toward the door.

Devain is gonna hate me. I quickly followed.

_**Devain's POV**_

I was in my room playing Assassin's Creed IV when I heard a banging on my door. "DEVAIN!" I heard Leon scream.

"He's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

"DEVAIN, OPEN UP THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

"Yeah, I'd rather not." I said. _'I hope he doesn't know about the spare keys.'_

"Squall stop!" I heard Rose shout. "Just listen to me for like 5 minutes."

"The hell did you tell him?" I asked.

"Well… You see-" Rose was cut off by Leon

"You got my sister fucking pregnant!"

"What? I never did anything like that with anyone." I said surprised.

"Squall, please listen! I'm not pregnant! It was a lie so I could get you to leave me alone about what was bothering me! I had to think of a lie that would actually get you to leave me alone, so I thought of this lie. I didn't mean for you to get so mad and want to kill Devain. I just wanted to be left alone, and I know you wouldn't no matter what I said." Rose tried to explain.

"You're just covering for him." Leon responded.

"No, she isn't. Do you really not trust me that much?" I asked him.

"He doesn't really trust anyone, but please Squall you have to listen to me. It was really just a big fat lie!"

"If you are just covering for him he's dead." Leon told her.

"If she is just covering for me you're going to take a kid's dad away."

'Way to make him feel like a dick." Rose said. "Squall this honestly was just a lie. Please believe me. You don't have to forgive me or anything, just please believe me. I'm sorry."

"I will...for now." Leon said.

"Devain, I'm so sorry. I di-" I cut off before she could say more.

"No harm," I opened the door, "no foul. It's fine."

She sighed and looked at the ground. "I'll be in my room."

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Don't beat yourself up about it. Nothing bad happened."

"Squall's pissed though, and you probably freaked out."

"He's always pissed. I was fine, didn't you hear my part of the conversation?"

"Yeah, but- never mind." She walked back to her room.

'_She needs a pick me up. I think I know just the thing.' _I walked off to see if I could find Donald.

_**Rose's POV**_

I laid on my bed. I felt terrible about about everything. "Maybe it would just be better if I went with the Heartless now." I said quietly as I looked at a picture of me and Squall. "Only if Maleficent could hear me now." I sighed and laid the picture down. Stella pulled lightly on my arm. "What's up Stella?"

She tried to pull me off the bed.

"Stella? What are you doing?"

She pointed to Squall's room.  
"Stella…" I sighed. "It's probably best to leave him alone right now."

She shook her head and made a cute little noise.

"Then what is it? Is it about Squall?"

She nodded.

"Then what? Just tell me or did you forget about the mind communication thing?"

She nodded again.

"Just use the mind communication thing." I said as I facepalmed myself.

"You need to go talk to him." I heard her voice in my head.

"I can't. He's pissed and he won't listen. I know he won't."

"You don't know if you don't try. And how is Uncle Squall more angry than usual."

"Stella, just let it go."

"NO." She said.

" Fine, I'll go talk to him." I said as I started to walk to his room. "And he's not your uncle."

"He isn't?" She cocked her head to the side.

"No he's not." I said as I closed my door behind me. I knocked on Squall's door a few times.

"Go away." I heard him say.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Squall open the door."

"Rose, I'm telling you to go to protect you." He said through the door, "You of all people should know that I can't control myself when I'm angry."

"Yeah, but I know that the big brother I know and love is a caring guy who tried to do everything he can to protect the ones he loves." I said as I leaned on the door.

"That's the one that locked the door." Squall told me.

"Squall open the damn door!"

"No."

I ran to the control room and grabbed the spare key for his room. I unlocked the door, and tried to open the door. "Are you kidding me Squall?! You barricaded the door?!"

"No, it's just a chair."

"Move the chair."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I can't control myself when I'm angry. I would've killed Devain if you didn't stop me. I'm protecting you."

"Squall…" I said quietly and leaned my head on the door. "Fine! You know what, I'll just go to Maleficent early!"

"If you do that you'll never get have this." Devain said behind me. I turned around and he was holding a really wide but short box with a bow on it.

"What's in the box?"

He opened up the lid and it was pepperoni pizza, "I thought we could have a do over date, since last time didn't go so well."

I only smirked slightly. "I'm sorry Devain, but there won't be a do over."

"That's my girl!" Maleficent said as she appeared a few inches away from me.

"Who the hell are you?" Devain asked.

"I am Maleficent. Now, ready to go child?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Rose, please." Devain said.

"I'm sorry Devain." I kissed his soft lips and left with Maleficent.

_**Devain's POV**_

"Stop! Please!" I said. I on the verge of tears. "Please don't take her away."

It was too late, they were gone. I fell to my knees and cried. _'How could this happen? Why? If there is someone pulling the strings in all of this how could they do this?' _I thought and just kneeled there for several minutes.

**Did Rose just do what I think she did? Poor Devain… What will happen to each of them now? **


	17. Heartless in Halloween Town

"Devain…" I heard Donald say. "I'm sorry."

Goofy and Sora came running over a few seconds later.

"Devain, what happened?!" Goofy asked asked scaredly. "Where's Rosie?"

"She's gone… She left with Maleficent…"

"But she still had like two or three more days!" Sora exclaimed. "Why did she leave now?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Well what happened before she left?" Goofy asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "Dammit Leon."

"What did Leon do?" Sora asked.

"He wouldn't let her in, when all she wanted to do was make nice."

Sora tried to open Leon's door. "Leon open the door."

"No."

"Hope you know your sister left all of us because of you." Sora tried to guilt trip Leon.

"Sora, that's enough." I told him. "Leon's probably torn up about it as much as I am."

Sora sighed. "Fine!" He said and walked angrily back to his room.

Goofy tried to make a funny face to make me smile. "Thanks, "Goof, but I think I'll just stay in my room for a while." I said, got up and walked to my room.

_**Rose's POV**_

Maleficent brought me to a castle that looked really similar to one at Radiant Garden. Wait! It was the same one! I looked at Maleficent with wide eyes.

"Welcome back." She said and smiled. "Do you remember this place?"

"It's Radiant Garden."

"Was, now it's Hollow Bastion." She looked at me. "Come. We must get you into something… more… more suitable."

"What do you mean?"

"You still look normal, let your darkness takeover you and your heart. You don't have to hold in the darkness in anymore. Let it consume you, and be who you are meant to be."

I stopped trying to fight my darkness, it consumed me in a black cloud. My hair turned black, my clothes changed into a black halter v-neck shirt with a choker, and the Heartless symbol on the front of it. I still had black shorts, but there was a black long half skirt that looked like someone cut the fabric into points behind me, and three black belts, two criss crossed, and the other was like a regular belt. I still had my black leather boots. When I eventually saw my reflection my eyes went from brown to yellow.

I wandered around the castle with Maleficent for an hour till she showed me my room. It wasn't much. It had a bed, lots, and lots of books, and a desk. I walked in and sat on my bed, and stared at the ground. "What have I done?" I asked myself quietly.

"Maleficent." I heard Riku's voice.

My eyes widened. Is this where Riku went after Destiny Island was consumed?

"Ah… Riku. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Hades wants to talk to you about something stupid." He said as he leaned on the doorframe. He looked over at me. "Rosie?!"

I looked up surprised. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"You first though."

Maleficent smirked. "If you need me I shall be in the chapel."

We just ignored her. "So Riku, like I said, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. After the Heartless consumed Destiny Island I woke up here." He told me.

"Sounds kind of like what happened to me when the Heartless attacked here."

"The Heartless attacked this place?" Riku asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, when I was 7. The Heartless attacked me and I was consumed, but I ended up on Destiny Island because some part of me kept fighting." I sat on my bed. "But I turned into a Heartless… That's why I look so different now. I let the darkness finally consume instead of constantly fighting it."

"So what finally convinced you to come to the winning team?"

"I had two fights with my brother-"

"You have a brother?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you didn't know. Sorry. I have an older brother named Squall. I'm his sister by getting adopted into his family."

"Weird, continue."

"I had two fights with him, and probably scared the crap out of Devain. I felt so bad because I felt like I was causing more harm than good, so I left right after Devain asked me if I wanted to have a do over date with him." I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees."

"Doesn't someone have to have a date for there to be a do over?"

"We did have a date, and that was when Squall and I had our first fight. He and I were fighting over me dating Devain, and how he didn't want me to date yet."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You're older than I am." He said.

"I know, Squall is just over protective of me. He always has been, and probably always will be."

Riku sighed. "Just guessing you couldn't bring yourself to say goodbye."

I shrugged. "No… Squall was always who I looked up to for the longest time, and if it wasn't him it was his friends Cloud or Aerith."

"Well, now you're here. I wish the others would come to their senses and come to darkness too."

I looked at Riku. "What's gotten into you Riku? You weren't like this on the island. What happened to the Riku that use to be curious, and fun to be around, and even teased us all like we were his siblings?"

"He's grown up." Riku told me.

I sighed. "Whatever. I'm gonna spy on Maleficent." I said as I walked out of my room.

"Probably not a good idea." Riku said.

I rolled my eyes. "And why is that?"

"If you're a Heartless she can sense you."

"Fine. Then you're coming with me."

"I don't like the idea, but me and her had a deal." Riku said. "I need to make sure she doesn't flake on me."

I nodded and Riku lead the way to the chapel. Maleficent was talking to Hades like she said she would be.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em- if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." Hades said as he looked at Riku.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku asked as he looked away.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely." Maleficent said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" Hades responded. "By the way, kid, have we got something special for you." Hades said as he looked at Riku.

"Huh?" Riku looked at Maleficent.

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish…" Maleficent said as a magical green circle formed on the table and an image of Kairi floated in the middle.

"Kairi!" Riku shouted.

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting." She said as a pirate walked up behind us.

"Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage." He said with a really weird accent.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? What's the catch?" Riku asked.

"Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." She said as she put her hand on Riku's cheek.

Riku pushed her hand away and jumped back a little. "I seriously doubt that."

"Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." She said.

Riku looked at her then followed the pirate.

"Bargin?" I asked Maleficent when Riku left.

"We help him find who he is looking for, he helps us conquer the worlds."

My eyes widened, but I quickly stopped. "So what do you want me to do?"

"The same, and as I told you before, if you cooperate the Heartless will not lay a finger on any of your friends."

"Or my brother?"

"Or your brother." Maleficent promised me.

"Then where do you want me to go? I can't really do anything if I'm sitting around doing nothing."

"You are going to a world known as Halloween Town. One of my cohorts is there and you will fit in quite well."

"How do I get there?"

"I shall send you there using Corridors of Darkness. Or if you'd rather you can just go through the dark outside of the worlds."

"I'll try the Corridors of Darkness."

"Well than," She waved her hand and a dark portal appear a few feet to my right, "Halloween Town awaits."

I nodded and went through that portal. Halloween Town was empty. "Why the hell would Maleficent want me here? She didn't even tell me who I was looking for!" I facepalmed myself. "Oh well." I walked around for a half hour or so till a burlap sack thing with bugs to fill up the burlap sack came over to me.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Oogie Boogie, and who are you?"

"You're not covered in snot though. Anyway I'm Rosalinda. What are you rushing around for?"

"I am looking for somebody who was sent by my co-worker."

"Maleficent?" I asked.

"Yes," He said, "I suppose you are who she sent?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"That's Sir Oogie to you."

"I'm just gonna call you Oogie." I said as I crossed my arms. "What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"I need you to get me a device that Doctor Finklestein has been working on." He said. "It looks like a gray heart with a metal lock on the front."

I shrugged. "Sounds easy enough. So where does this doctor guy keep that heart?"

"He never leaves it, should be in the top room of that tower." Oogie told me pointing at a large brick tower.

I summoned my Keyblade and showed Oogie. "I can be very persuasive." I said as I walked to the tower.

Then I reached the top of the tower I saw a small, bald, gray skinned man in a wheel chair. He was hunched over a table on the side wall and the heart was sitting on the table in the middle of the room. _'This is too easy.' _I thought as I grabbed the heart.

"Looks like there's only one more- WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" I heard what I assumed was the doctor's voice.

"Admiring this beautiful piece of work you have here sir." I said. I think I'm getting better at lying.

"Well, it is not quite finished yet, come back in a few hours and I will have something that is truly amazing."

"Is there anything I can help with so you can get it done faster?" I asked as I handed him the heart. _'Shit! So close!' _

"I do need some parts...could you get me some? I have most of the ingredients already, what I need you to do is gather up memory." He scratched lifted up the top of his head and scratched his brain. "Sally! Sally! Good- for- nothing girl!" He shouted and banged his fist on this chair. "I don't know why I bothered creating her! Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down. She's probably in the graveyard. She looks like a ragdoll."

"Sure thing. Be back in a flash." I said as I walked out and tried to find the grave yard. It took me a little but I did find the graveyard. "Sally? Are you here? Doctor Finklestein told me to come and ask you for memory."

A girl appeared from behind a statue. "Doctor Finklestein sent you?" The girl asked.

"Yes. Are you Sally?"

"Yes."

"So can I have the memory for him?"

She sighed. "Okay… I just have a bad feeling about this." She said as she handed me a flower.

"Nothing to worry about." I said as I walked back to the tower. "Doctor Finklestein!" I shouted as I walked in. "Got the memory."

He turned his wheel chair to face me. "Ah yes! That's it. We still need one more thing. We need surprise to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is, but two kids, a duck, and a dog came in, and they said they would find it, so if you just want to wait here for them you're welcome to."

"Great…" I mumbled.

"Rosie, what the hell are you doing here?!" Sora shouted as they all walked in.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I said and smirked. "A weak kid, a broken hearted boy, an annoying ass duck, a dumb dog, and a skeleton."

Devain just leaned against the wall in the corner.

"What am I doing though? I'm just wandering around." I answered Sora's question.

"Really?" Sora said, "That's what you left us for? Wandering?"

"Oh no- no- no- no. I left to go somewhere where I'm actually useful, and won't cause anyone harm… Well, no harm to my side."

"Enough of this bickering!" Doctor Finklestein shouted. "We've a heart to create."

Sora handed Doctor Finklestein the jack in the box.

"Really? A stupid little toy?" I asked.

"Better than a flower." Sora responded.

"I can kick your ass you know."

"You try and I'll kick yours." Devain finally spoke.

"Look who finally learned to talk again." I walked up to Devain, grabbed his jaw and made him look at me. "Awww. Is the poor baby's little heart hurting more now that you see me like this?"

"Yes, and quite frankly you're an ass."

I laughed and let go of his jaw. "Well I guess I really fit in with the Heartless', and Riku's personality then."

"Riku joined too?" Sora asked.

"Yes, and they already found Kairi."

He slammed me up against the wall his Keyblade at my neck, "Where is she?"

"That I do not know."

"But you do know where Riku's headed. At least a general direction" Devain said.

I smirked. "Smart boy."

"Just tell him where Riku's headed." Devain told me.

"Why would I do that?"

"So that I don't beat you to death." Sora said.

"I'd like to see you try." I summoned my Keyblade and hit Sora in the side.

He grunted and dropped his Keyblade. Devain summoned his and put the tip under my neck. "Try that again. I fucking dare you."

I smirked again. "Oh pity me? Whatever shall I do? Oh I know." I tried to disarm Devain.

He caught the teeth of my Keyblade in his and pulled up, disarming me. "I'm not as easy to take down as Sora."

"I know." I ran up to Devain, and grabbed my dagger that was always on my belt with the poison on the tip and stabbed his stomach. Donald tried to stop me with fire, and Goofy threw his shield at me like Captain America. The skeleton swatted at me a few times. His sharp finger bones cut me, but didn't do much since I healed fast.

"Idiots." I said as my Keyblade appeared in my hand again. I quickly took down Donald and Goofy. All that was left was the skeleton.

"Well, you are very scary."

"Good." I said as I attacked him with my Keyblade. I eventually knocked him out… somehow. "Well Doctor, care to finish the heart?" I asked as I pointed my keyblade at him.

"Uh, y-yes, of course." He said and picked up the jack in the box and put it near the heart. He put his hand on a lever and looked at the heart. "This will work." He pulled the lever and electricity flowed from his machine through each of the ingredients and into the heart. "It is complete."

"Good." I grabbed the heart. "Thanks Doctor." I ran off to find Oogie.

I didn't know where to find him, but I found a house that was really far away from the town. "Huh?... Spacious house away from the town. Seems like something someone who worked with the Heartless would do." I walked into the house. "Oogie? You here?" I asked.

I was greeted by three kids, one a boy in a devil costume, another boy in a skeleton costume, and a girl in a witch costume.

"Who are you?" The devil child said.

"Rosalinda. I'm working for Oogie right now, and who are you?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"We're Oogie's Boys." The three said. "We're the best trick-or-treaters in Halloween Town."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Have you seen Oogie or not?"

"He's down in the green door at the base of this place." The skeleton kid said.

"Okay." I walked out and found the green door, and went in. "Oogie!" I shouted when I walked in.

"Have you got the heart?" He asked from a balcony over his giant roulette wheel.

"Got it." I said as I walked up to him and gave him the heart. "What did you need it for anyway?"

"This will let me control the Heartless!" He shouted and laughed. He held the heart above his gaping mouth and dropped it in.

"That's not gonna affect me, right?" I asked as I sat on edge of the raised area.

"Oh yes it will!" He shouted. "Heartless! Come to me!" Then two gargoyles flew in through the door. "That's it? Two Heartless?!" He screamed in rage.

I laughed. "That's pathetic!"

"You, shut your trap!" He screamed, "Why isn't it affecting you?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't make it!"

He growled. "I guess this will have to do."

Just then everyone from the gummi ship, except Devain and Squall, burst through the door.

"Well look who finally showed up." Oogie said, "The kid and his pets."

I stood up. I was almost confused of why Devain wasn't there. "What do you want?" I asked Sora.

"I'm here to destroy any and all of the Heartless."

I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that." I said sarcastically.

Something exploded behind Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They are were now in the pit. Oogie and I were throwing dice that would explode if they hit someone. At some point the lower level went up, and Sora attacked Oogie before he could get away. This raged on for several minutes. All the bugs that filled his body poured out of him like a waterfall. All that was left was the heart. I saw Sora glare at me.

"You're next." Sora said.

"Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, you poisoned your boyfriend! You knocked all of us out, but that won't happen this time."

"I'm so scared!" I said jokingly and acted like a scared little kid. I laughed. "If you think you can take me down you're dead wrong."

Oogie's house started to shake. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran out, and I did as well. Once we were all outside Oogie grew, and grew. His house was broken, and sticking to him. Sora ran and started to attack domes made of darkness that were on Oogie. I tried to stop him, but Donald, Goofy, and Sora split up and tried attacked the domes that way. I wasn't able to stop them. Oogie started to fall apart literally. A giant keyhole appeared where Oogie's house was. Sora started to lock the keyhole by pointing his Keyblade up in the air. I went to tackle him to get him to stop, but it was too late. The keyhole was already locked.

"Damn it Sora!" I shouted as I got off the ground from when I missed him.

He looked angrily at me. "You were helping Oogie?!"

"Yeah, so? It was the first job Maleficent told me to do! Why do you even care?!" I stepped closer to him,

"Because you're my friend, and you went and joined the enemy, and you poisoned you boyfriend, which could kill him! What happened to my friend that I use to know, the one who would do anything to be around Devain? What happened to her?!" Sora got in my face and shouted.

"That was the old me! This is who I am now, and I'm not gonna let you guilt trip me into going back with you guys!" A portal appeared a few feet away from me. I quickly left.

I was back in the chapel with Maleficent starring at me annoyed.

"What?!" I shouted.

"You failed your mission." She said anger in her voice. "Because of you, Oogie is now dead."

"So what? All he wanted to do was control the Heartless, and if that worked he would probably try to take your spot!"

"I would like to see him try."

I started to walk back to my room. I was in no mood for this.  
"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she forced me to stop.

"I was heading to my room, but now I guess not. Now what do you want?"

"You know you failed, so they your friends, and brother will be consumed."

My eyes widened. "Please no! I'll do anything for them to be safe!"

"Really? If I remember correctly you did not care when you were by them, and you poisoned your… now ex-boyfriend, so why do you care now, or did you just fake the way you were acting around them?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I really did want to hurt them or if it was just an act. I looked at the ground. "I-I've made a terrible mistake. I never should have done that to them." I started to sound like myself before I came here.

"Some part of you does not regret it. That part of you enjoyed it. You always enjoyed others pain, deep inside."

"So? What does that have to do with how I feel or are you just going to say I'm fighting my darkness again?"

"If I did I would be speaking the truth."

I sighed again. "What should I do? I still love Devain, and my brother, and I don't want anything to happen to them or my friends, but all I did was hurt them."

"You wanted to come to this side, and you have been attracted to this side for a long time, and a Heartless is who you are, so be the Heartless you were meant to be. Forget the past."

I cleared my thoughts. "Yes Maleficent."

She put a cold hand on my shoulder "Good girl. Now run along till your next mission. Actually Rosalinda, Riku has not left yet. Go with him, and see how it's properly done."

"Yes Maleficent." I said. She released me, and I headed to where she told me to go.


	18. Happy Ending For a Not so Happy Guy

I walked onto a pirate ship. Riku was leaning on the side on the ship near a door.  
"So Maleficent had you tag along?" Riku asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She told me to watch you and see how you complete whatever she tells you to do."

"Guess I am better at something than you are. That's another thing to add to my list of things that I'm better at."

"Shut up!" I said as I punched his arm. "I thought you said you grew up?"

"I said a part of me grew up."

"If you're talking about your dick I'll bet you're lying."

"What? You wanna test your theory?"

"NO THANK YOU!" I shouted and looked away.

Riku started laughing.  
"It's not funny! Tell me again why am I friends with you."

"Because I'm awesome." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe it's because you liked me."

"What?! Ew! Riku! Why would you think that?!" I shouted as I jumped back a little.

"Come on! I know you like me or at least use to like me."

"Riku, I love Devain. I've liked him since I was 13. What made you think I liked you in that kind of way?"

"Well you were always spending time with me. You spent more and more time with me as years went on, and you always made sure I was okay, and stuff, so I thought you liked me." He gave a shy smile and scratched the back of his head.

'_This is going to be such a awkward situation while I'm here.' _I sighed. "I'm sorry if I made you think that I liked you, but I don't like you in that kind of way."

"Don't worry, I didn't like you like that either."

"Whatever you say." I said as I walked around the ship.

_**Devain's POV**_

"Devain…" I heard Donald's voice.

"Give me five more hours." I groaned. My whole body felt like it was being cooked from the inside out, especially in my stomach.

"Devain come on! Wake up!" Donald shouted.

"I don't wanna." I pulled the covers over my head.

"You have to get your medicine so that poison can stop affecting your body as we try to get all of it out of you."

"Why don't you just knock me out?"

"Because… Uh…" Donald started.

"Just give me sedatives while you take out the poison."

"Okay."

_**Two hours later**_

"Feeling any better?" Donald asked as he walked into the infirmary.

"Why is your head made of rainbows?" I asked the multicolored duck.

"That would be one of the side effects from the medicine. Anything that is the color white will look like a rainbow." Donald explained.

I looked down at my hands, those looked normal. "Then how come my hands look fine?"

Donald facepalmed himself. "I mean white like paper, or bedsheets, or food, etcetera."

"Okay. I just thought that you gave me cocaine or something."

Donald sighed. "I'm guessing you're okay."

"Relatively."

"Is it about Rosie?" Donald asked.

That immediately got a frown on my face. "Donald, please don't."

Realising what he said he got quiet for once. I saw Leon walk in a few minutes later. "Finally decided to come out of your room?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah… Just wanted to check on you."

"Why?" I asked. "You've hated me from the start."

"I know a certain someone would want me to, and I actually wanted to check on you. I also didn't hate you. I still don't. I can if you want me to though."

"You could've fooled me." I said. "You should be at least a little happy about this, your sister's not going to want to have anything to do with me, except possibly murder."

He sighed. "I'm not happy about this. I know that this is my fault. All I want to do is see her be happy. I regret everything I said in the past three days or so. I know I can't take anything back, but I feel terrible about all of this. I know saying I'm sorry won't help, but I'm sorry Devain, for everything."

Am I hearing things? "Hold on, could you run that by me again? It sounded like you were apologizing."

"That's because I did."

"Wow...that's not something I expected." I told him.

"Yeah. Don't be expecting to hear that often or again."

"I won't be, I wasn't expecting to hear it THIS time."

"Well you got one." He said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the wall with one of his feet on the wall too. He played with a small necklace with a red rose on it in his hand. "I know I shouldn't be asking, but are you okay?" He asked referring to Rose and what happened when she left.

"Better than before."

"That's good to hear."

"So what's with the necklace?"

"It's Rosalinda's. I look at it every time I miss her. She was actually wearing this the day the Heartless attacked. I found it on the ship when I got to Traverse Town."

"Does it ever help?" I asked more than a little cynical.

"Yeah, because I remember all the time we spent together, and how much fun we use to have. Most of the time she was annoying Cloud and having me play games with her. I always let her win and she would get so mad. She would wrinkle up her nose and pout. She was so adorable." He actually smiled for once, and chuckled as he said this. "I always have it with me in my jacket pocket." He put Rose's necklace in a pocket on the left inside of his jacket.

"Necklace is better than a scar." I told him putting a hand on my stomach.

"Then when she comes back you'll fit right into the family." He said and then he pointed to his scar.

"You think she ever will?" I asked and dropped my hand to my side.

"Yeah, no matter what happens to her she'll come back to what she knows and feels is right, but I know she'll have a hard time when she gets back to face everyone." He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Devain. I'll bet she's thinking of you right now, and how much she loves you."

_**Rose's POV**_

I sat on the ship on one of the mast as Riku carried Kairi onto the ship and to a room. I jumped off and followed Riku. "So you found her!" I smiled. "I can't wait to talk to her!"

"You're going to have to wait then." He said.

"Why? Can't we just wake her up now?" I asked once Kairi was on a bed.

"Her heart isn't here." Riku told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat next to Kairi's body at the foot of the bed.

"She's basically an empty shell." Riku said.

I sighed and looked at Kairi. "Maleficent will probably know something we can do to help Kairi. Don't you dare be thinking about using Kairi." I said as I glared at Riku.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Riku said. "I wouldn't even think of that."

I laughed. "Sure you wouldn't. You just really wanted to find her, and you didn't really care about what happened to Sora, or me and Devain."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked, obviously angry now. "I was looking everywhere for you guys AND Kairi."

"You- you were? Riku, I'm so sorry I-I." I sighed. "Oh god I'm an idiot! Sora's stupidity rubbed off on me!"

"Fine, but make sure it doesn't happen again." Riku said.

'_Damn Riku.' _I thought as I started to walk away. "Sorry Riku." I said right before I left.

The ship shook really hard as I started to leave. It sounded like we ran into something. Riku and I ran to see what happened. Sora, Devain, and Squall were walking around on the deck.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Riku said, and Sora and everyone else looked at us. Squall must have been really surprised to see me, because his eyes widened and he blinked a few times.

"Good to see you again." Riku said.

"Nice to see you too, ass hole." Devain said.

Riku just glared at Devain.

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Are they that important to you?" Riku asked. "More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them you should be asking…" Riku stepped to the side revealing Kairi behind him, "about her."

'_How the hell did she get here? We literally just left her on the bed and came out here when we hit them.'_

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, _we,_" Riku grabbed me by my waist and pulled me near himself, "finally found her. Isn't that right, Pumpkin?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

'_What the hell is he doing?!' _I thought unable to get away from him.

Devain summoned his Keyblade and rushed at Riku. He slashed down and Riku pushed me away as he jumped the other way. "Really, Devain? Is this how bad you've gotten?"

_**Devain's POV**_

'_The mother fucker's dead.' _I thought and swung at him again and again. He either blocked or jumped out of the way every time. After a few minutes of this I was getting out of breath _'I need to end this fast.'_

I tried to think of ways to take him down, and I came up with one possibility. _'Eh, what the hell? Not like I love life right now.' _I flame charged at him and pinned him against one of the rails on the side of the ship. "Have you really gotten this bad?" I asked him.

He smirked and chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I believe he is looking at me." Said a voice with an accent that sounded somewhere between English and French came from behind me. I turned around to see a man in a red coat with an insanely thin black mustache and beard pointing a rapier at my neck.

I smirked, "I understand completely, you do look funny."

"You little brat!" He slashed at me, I ducked and punched him in the stomach.

Something hit the back of my head hard. I fell to my knees and looked around to see Riku with a sword that looked like a dragon's wing. "You aren't even good enough." He said and swung at my face.

_**Rose's POV**_

I tried to grab Riku's arm that had his weird sword before he swung at Devain's face. I didn't get to him in time, and Devain was knocked out. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked Riku as I slapped him when I was finally able to process my thoughts, and started to get mad when Devain was knocked out.

"He's the one that attacked me." Riku said.

"I saw that he attacked you. What the hell was with you pulling me close to you, and then kissing my cheek?!"

"I thought if I got him angry he wouldn't think clearly, and I'd be able to beat him. Thanks Hook."

"Riku, Rosie, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked.

I didn't answer. Sora already knew why I left.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Even Rosie. I have nothing to fear."

"Cause that doesn't sound creepy." Squall said as he crossed his arms and looked at me. He looked like he was hurt by what happened, but it was some of his fault of why I left.

"You're stupid!" Sora exclaimed. "Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart."

"Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

"Riku…"

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this for instance." Riku put his hand up as he extended his arm. Shadow versions of Sora, and Squall appeared. Squall and Sora looked at the shadows surprised.

"You can go see your friends now." Riku turned to Hook, "Don't forget to throw Devain in with them too." Riku said as he turned around and grabbed my arm when he left. I vaguely saw Sora and Squall fall into a trapdoor.

Riku brought me back into the room that Kairi's body was somehow in again. I sighed and sat in a big red comfy chair. _'Don't help Devain and the others. Don't help Devain and the others.' _I repeated in my head a few times. _'Remember; you're a Heartless. You are not suppose to do anything good. You are suppose to help Maleficent, and the others.'_

"Why do you constantly fight who you are?" Riku asked as he stood in front of me.

I shrugged. "I don't know… Something just wants me to keep helping Devain and the others, but then I feel like Maleficent tried to control me to remind me that I'm a Heartless, and that I have a job to do as one." I summoned my Keyblade and looked at it.

"Well, you better forget Devain, no way Maleficent would let you keep him alive, let alone what ever else you want for him." Riku told me.

I glared at Riku. "What do you mean 'what ever else I want for him'?"

He shrugged, "I don't know what goes through your head."

I sighed and looked out the window trying to forget everything that happened before I left to come with the Heartless. "I can't forget Devain though. No matter how hard I try to forget about him I just can't. It's like he's burnt into my heart and memories."

"Better try harder." Riku said.

I just ignored him and continued to look out the window. "No. They are there for a reason, and I'm not gonna force them to leave."

"When we get back to Hollow Bastion you're going to hurt badly." Riku said. "Maleficent wants to kill them herself."

"Then I guess I'll just have to try to kill her myself."

"Good luck with that." Riku said sarcastically.

'_You insolent little fool!' _I heard Maleficent shout in my mind. _'You will die with all of your friends if you try to do that!' _

'_I will not!' _I shouted back to her in my mind.

'_I would like to see you try.' _She laughed and left my mind.

I shivered once she left. "Damn." I whispered under my breath hoping that no one would hear.

He smirked, "If you're serious you're going to need help, but you aren't getting it from me."

"I'm not. I keep forgetting that she can control me at any minute she wants." I pulled my legs close to me and buried my face in my legs.

"She won't unless she feels she has to." Riku told me.

"You don't know that. You're not a Heartless."

"Doesn't mean she can't control me." He said.

"What do you mean? She said she controls the Heartless."

"She controls them through the darkness they're made of, and people with the darkness in their hearts."

"Than why the hell doesn't she control everyone that goes against her? She could easily control Sora right now."

"Her degree of control depends on how much darkness is in a heart. Neither Sora or Devain have enough."

I moaned. "That means she could probably control Squall."

"He can't be tamed, his wild spirit prevents it." Riku told me.

"Thats good, and bad at the same time. Maleficent said as long as I did what she said she… and… the Heartless… You better leave them the hell alone! So help me if you try to kill them I will kill you."

"I wasn't planning on killing them." He said. "The ones you have to worry about are the other head honchos."

"Like Hades, and Hook?"

"There's one more left." He said.

"Who would that be?"

"Ursula, the fat squid lady."

"And since she's fat she acts like she's the sexiest thing ever right?" I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, and never let yourself be in the same room as her alone."

That was it. I lost it and started laughing. I know stereotyping is not good, but when you hear it's true about someone you have to laugh.

"Pretty sure she's the one in charge of the underwater world." Riku told me.

"Oh great! I'll grab my fishing gear!"

Riku chuckled. "I think she'd break it."

I laughed louder. "I'm gonna see if Hook needs a hand."

"He has for as long as I've known him."

"So, a week or two?"

"Probably."

I laughed as I walked to go look for Hook. I heard talking as I passed the brig. It sounded like Sors, Devain, Donald, Goofy, and Squall. I heard someone else but I didn't know who it was.

"It's not my fault that Riku is such an ass!" I heard Devain's voice

Yep it's Devain and everyone else.

_**Devain's POV**_

"Not my fault the ass had back up." I told Sora. "I woke up at least 20 minutes before you did, and all that happened to you was a short fall."

Sora crossed his arms and looked away.

"Why do you two always have to be fighting when we get to a new world?!" Donald asked loudly.

"Cause Devain always thinks he's right about something and that he's better than me." I interrupted him before he could go on.

"I'm right more times than not, and I am a MUCH better fighter than you." I said. "Speaking of which, why didn't you help me when the mustache guy got into the fight with Riku and me?"

"I don't know Mr. I'm-so-much-better-than-Sora! I thought you could handle yourself! If you're so much better than me, why aren't you the Keyblade Master?!"

"Ever think the Keyblade was wrong?"

"That's it!" Sora summoned the Keyblade that he got at Halloween Town, Pumpkinhead. Leon stepped in between us before we had a fight.

We heard a boy laughing above us. I looked up and saw a boy that was in an all green outfit that had red hair. And he was laughing his ass off. "Who the hell are you?"

He kept laughing for a few minutes before finally calming down. "I'm the one getting you out of here.."

"So you're stuck in here too?" I asked him.

"No, I'm just waiting for someone."

"And who would that be?" Right after I asked that a little ball of bright yellow light swooped in and went over to the boy.

"Tinker Bell, what took you so long?" He asked the glowing yellow ball. The ball of light made a loud high pitched chime and turned into a really small girl with wings. "Great job. So you found Wendy?" he asked the small person, who I assumed was Tinker Bell. She made a series of high pitched chimey noises. "Hold on. There was another girl there, too?" He asked. She made some more chimey sounds and acted like she was angry with him. "Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!"

"Aha." Donald said. "She must be pretty jealous." He laughed a little.

Tinker Bell turned around and flew up to Donald and kicked his beak. Donald's head went back so that he was looking at the ceiling. She then flew out the window near the top of the door.

"Come on, Tink!" The boy yelled to her. "Open up the door!"

Sora cleared his throat. "Ahem." He had his Keyblade in his hand.

"Peter." The boy said.

"I'm Sora." As they were about to shake hands Peter pulled his away.

"Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy."

Sora tapped the door and it unlocked. We walked out and ran into a new Heartless (pirates) and a shadow Sora.

_**Rose's POV**_

"Well they are complete idiots." I told Riku as I walked back into the room Kairi was in. "They are having some of the dumbest fights, so don't expect to see them any time soon."

"Good," He said, "I want them to stay secure until we get back to Hollow Bastion."

I nodded and sighed. "So is there anything you want me to do?"

"Make sure they don't get loose." Riku said. "Hook can't even handle and kid with knife."

I nodded and smirked. Not even two seconds later everyone rushed into the room. "Shit." I mumbled. "Riku take Kairi and get her out of here."

"I've got a better idea. Come on." He said as he grabbed Kairi and headed towards the door.

"Riku, Rosie, wait!" Sora shouted.

Riku and I inched closer to the door. The shadow of Sora that Riku created slithered on the ground and appeared in front of us. When Sora and everyone got ready to fight Riku and I got out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Where are we going?"

"Hollow Bastion, and fast!" He used a portal and had me follow him. We were in Hollow Bastion seconds later.

"I need to learn how to do that!" I exclaimed once we arrived in the chapel with Maleficent looking at us. I looked at Maleficent. "Hi!" I said with a giant grin.

"So that was an unsuccessful mission." She told Riku. I laughed.

"Rosalinda, please leave Riku and I to talk… alone."

"But-"

"Now."

"Yes Maleficent." I sighed and walked to my room, but I decided to spy on them first.

Riku was on the ground panting a few minutes, and was kneeling on the ground.

"It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart."

I slipped a little on a the edge that I was sitting on. Maleficent looked at me annoyed. "I thought I told you to leave me a Riku, so he and I could have a little chat."  
I bit my lip. _'I'm in trouble now.'_

"It doesn't matter now. Come. I wish to show you something." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Am I in trouble? Normally when someone want to show me something I'm in trouble."

"No, you are not. I saw how excited you were when Riku used a portal to travel so I am going to show you how they work so you may use them yourself."

A huge smile appeared across my face. "Thank you, Maleficent!" I was tempted to hug her, but then I realized it would be very weird, so I didn't.

_**Devain's POV**_

'_Next time I see Riku, he's dead.' _I thought as I trained, swinging my Keyblade at multiple dummies. I felt something tug at my pants. I looked down to see Stella. "Hey, Stella. What do you need?" I crouched down to be at eye level with her. I heard a voice in my mind. I better not be going crazier than what I already am.

'_Daddy! It's me Stella! I'm talking to you through your mind. Mommy can do this too actually.'_

"Stella, why did you just call me 'Daddy'?" I asked her confused.

'_Because you're my Daddy, silly!' _

"And who's 'Mommy'?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good guess at who.

'_Rosalinda obviously!' _

"Kinda figured." I mumbled under my breath. "So what do you need?" I sat down because this was probably going to take a while.

Stella sat next to me. _'Why did Mommy leave us? I know I told her to go talk to Uncle Squall, but then she left not long after that.'_

"She left because...well...she needed a while to get things straight. She'll come back, I promise."

'_Then the next place you go to can I come? Please Daddy?'_

I sighed, "Please stop calling me 'Daddy,' you're making me feel old."

'_Okay Daddy!'_

"Now about the next place we go to" Stella cut me off

'_So I can come?!'_

"Let me finish. It's a maybe, depending on how dangerous it is you might or might not be able to come with us."

Stella sighed. _'Can I at least go with you to Hollow Bastion?'_

"Where's that?" I asked her.

She shrugged. _'Not far from wherever we just were.'_

"And why do you want to go there?" I questioned her further.

'_That's where Mommy is… for now. She's going to a place called 'Atlantica' in a little, actually right now!'_

"How do you know Rose's exact placement and what she's doing?"

'_Simple, I'm reading her thoughts.' _

"You didn't think to mention this earlier?"

'_No, because I was sleeping.'_

"What about when you weren't sleeping?"

'_Everyone was out and about. The one time you and Mommy were having a date, and I just got grossed out and left.'_

"Leon ruined that for us." I said.

She tilted her head to one side. _'Who?'_

'_Right, Rose calls him Squall.' _I thought. "Uncle Squall."

'_Oh! Well that wasn't very nice.' _Stella crossed her little arms. _'So why did you like Mommy?'_

"She's one of the only people I can be the real me around." I chuckled. "Besides, if I didn't then I don't think that I would've made it off the island."

Stella leaned on me. _'How sweet! You know Mommy loves you a lot still, right?'_

I sighed again. "I'm not sure what to think anymore."

Stella closed her eyes. _'She's thinking of you right now.'_

"Really?" I asked.

Stella nodded. _'Always.' _

I gave a sad smile. "Could you tell her something for me?"

'_Sure! What is it?'_

"Tell her that when she comes back, she'll be welcomed with open arms." I said.

**Awww! Devain has a happy POV right now! How sweet! **


	19. Back on Board

_**Rose's POV**_

'_Mommy!' _I heard Stella's voice in my head.

'_What's up Stella, and why are you calling me 'Mommy,'?'_

'_Because you are my Mommy! Daddy wanted me to tell you something!'_

'_Who's Daddy?'_

'_Devain, obviously! Geeze why do you and Daddy not know that you're my Mommy and Daddy?'_

'_So what did 'Daddy,' want you to tell me?'_

''_That when you come back, you'll be welcomed with open arms' whatever that means.'_

My heart felt light and filled with joy. _'Thank you Stella. Tell Daddy that I'll be talking to him in a little.' _I swam, yes swam happily around Atlantica trying to find Ursula.

'_Devain? Can you hear me? It's me, Rose.'_

'_Holy crap!' _I heard a startled voice_ 'Since when were you able to do this?'_

I smiled. _'For as long as I've been a Heartless, I guess. Once Stella started talking to me I remembered I could do this with others as long as they thought what they wanted to say when I'm not next to them.'_

'_I can already tell this is going to lead to awkward situations.'_

I giggled. _'Devain, I'm so sorry. I-'_

'_Don't.' _He cut me off. _'You don't need to apologize.'_

'_But Devain, I poisoned you, and rejected a do over date with you. I felt so bad.' _

'_The poisoning wasn't you. The do over date, you were going through a lot of shit. It's fine.'_

I felt myself blushing and smiling. _'I miss you so much.'_

'_I miss you too, but we'll see eachother again. I know it.'_

'_Devain, you're a genious!' _

'_Thank you. Why am I genious?'_

'_You'll see in a minute!'_

'_Um...okay?'_

'_Can you get Donald first though please?'_

'_Sure. For what?'_

'_I'm kind of a fish right now, and I don't know any shape shifting magic.'_

'_Why are you a fish?'_

'_I'm in the ocean, under the sea. Just go get Donald please.'_

'_Alright, just give me a sec.'_

I sat on a rock till Devain contacted me again. I looked at my black tail. I was a mermaid, but I didn't like the idea of being in a sea shell bra! God help me!

'_What about a sea shell bra?' _I heard Devain's voice in my head.

'_What?! Oh… Heh heh… Oh nothing! Donald with you?'_

'_Yeah he's here. Probably wondering why my nose is red but he's here.'_

'_Okay, now put out your arms like you're going to catch something.'_

'_O...kay.'_

I smiled and used a portal and fell into Devain's arms. "Devain!" I exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

"Hello." He said half happy, half confused as hell.

"Donald will you please change me back to normal?"

"If you aren't wearing anything other than that," he said referring to the sea shell bra, "that's all you're going to have on."

"Let me borrow your sweatshirt really quick." I told Devain.

"Alright." He set me on the floor, unzipped his sweatshirt and gave it to me. I wrapped it around my waist like a towel.

"Now will you please change me back, Donald?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He lifted up his scepter and a beam of magic came towards me and there was a bright flash. When my eyes finally stopped having circles in them I looked down at where my tail used to be. Legs! Yes, finally!

"Thanks, Donald!" I shouted and headed to my room quickly. I came out a few minutes later in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and my converse. "Much better." I said as I walked back into the training room. The only thing that still showed that I was a Heartless was my black hair and yellow eyes, but it didn't matter.

"I'm not sure." Devain said leaning up against the wall next to the door. "I kind of liked the sea shells."

My face turned bright red. "Well hello to you too." I told Devain as I stood next to him. "So what's this about sea shells?" I knew he was talking about the sea shell bra.

"Oh you know. Hormones and all that crap."

I rolled my eyes. "Funny." Stella came running up to me a few seconds later. "Stella!" I shouted when she jumped into my arms.

She buried her head into my arm. _'I missed you Mommy.'_

'_I missed you too Stella.'_

'_I didn't miss you as much as Daddy did though.'_

'_Oh really?' _I looked at Devain and smirked. "So a little Heartless told me you really missed me."

"How couldn't I?" He got off the wall and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Rose."

"I love you too." I smiled then kissed him.

'_EW! MOMMY! YOU AND DADDY ARE KISSING!' _I heard Stella shout in my head. I broke away from the kiss and smiled. I missed Devain's kisses.

"Stella, how about you go bother Sora for a while?" Devain asked her.

'_Anything to get away from this.'_ She jumped out of my arms and ran out the door.

"Donald, scram." He said.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Donald waddled out of the training room.

"Where were we?" I asked Devain with my arms around his neck and his around my hips.

"I believe we left off somewhere around here." He said and kissed me.

I felt my face turn red. I felt tears running down my face. I missed Devain so much!

I heard someone clear their throat. I broke away from the kiss, and Devain wiped my tears away and smiled. I saw Squall standing in the doorway. He had a half pissed and half relieved look on his face.

I slowly started to walk over to him. "Squall." I said quietly and smiled.

He put his arms around me and he was either really happy to see me, or he was trying to break my back. I smiled when I realized he was hugging me.

"Squall!" I said happily and hugged him back. "I'm so sorry! I never should have left." I felt tears running down my face again. God I cry a lot!

"I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Squally, it's fine. I'm back where I belong and that's all that matters." I got out of the hug, and Squall looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Y...you're turning back." He said.

I looked at Devain surprised. "Am I?" I saw my hair turning back to it's pretty red- violet color. I knew I was, but I still thought I'd ask.

His smile got bigger. "You are."

I was so excited! I quickly hugged Squall and then ran over to Devain and hugged him. I never felt so happy in my entire life. Well, Devain always made me feel extremely happy.

"You know you're going to have to be a mermaid again, right?"

"Dammit!" I shouted as I stopped hugging Devain.

He laughed.

"That's not funny Devain!" I crossed my arms.

He rolled his eyes. "There's still a bright side to this."

"That would be?" I asked.

"You're finally back on the ship." He smiled at me.

I nodded. "Come on! We've gotta tell Goofy, and Sora that I'm back!" I grabbed Devain's hand and pulled him out of the training room.

Goofy, and Sora were in the kitchen sitting, so they couldn't see me. "Devain." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"I got an idea on how to surprise Sora and Goofy."

"Which is?"

"Go in there acting like you did when I was not here."

"Oh, I gotcha." He immediately started to look depressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Devain, how ya been?" Goofy asked.

"Meh."

"Well, he was meh." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Sora said surprised.

"Rosie!" Goofy screamed happily. He got up and hugged me.

I smiled. "I missed you Goofy, and you too Sora." I said once Goofy stopped hugging me. I then gave Sora a quick hug.

"But-how did- why- what?" Sora asked very confused.

"Nice to see you too, Sora. Cat got your tongue?"

"How?" Sora asked.

"Well, a cat can get your tongue by scratching it out of your mouth." Devain said. "To be honest I don't think it's very pleasant for either party."

"You know what I meant." Sora said.

"No we don't, you were speaking gibberish!" I yelled, but smiled.

"How are you back?" Sora asked.

"I learned how to use these portals to take me anywhere I want! It's so cool!"

"Don't do that into my room." Sora said.

"Why not? On second thought nevermind." I said laughing.

"Hey Rosie?" Goofy asked. "How come you look like your old self again?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was kissing Devain, then I was hugging Squall and Squall said I was changing back to normal." I knew why, but they didn't need to know… yet.

"What else were you doing with Devain?" Sora asked and laughed.

"Oh Sora. How I didn't miss you picking on Devain and me." I smirked.

"Well you guys just make it too easy." Sora shrugged.

I grabbed Sora and gave him a noogie. "Hey watch the hair!"

"It already looks like a mess, so no harm, no foul." I said as I stopped.

He tried to fix his hair and said, "Don't you have something romantic do?"

I looked at Devain. "Oh yeah! Our do over date!"

He smiled. "Follow me." Devain said and grabbed my hand. We walked through the gummi ship to the library.

"I don't want to read." I complained.

"That's not why we're here." He said and looked under a desk. He came back up with a blanket and spread it out on a table. He hopped up and patted the spot next to him. "You going to stand all night?"

I smiled and sat next to Devain. "Sooooo."

"I came here most nights you were gone." Devain said. "Something about the stars just helps me clear my head."

"Really?" I asked as I cuddled next to Devain. How I missed being able to cuddle with him.

He put his arm around me. "Yeah, but they could never get you out of my head."

"You were always on my mind. I never could stop thinking about you."

"There were points where I was afraid you were gone for good." He looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. "But you're back now, that's all that matters to me." He looked back at me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile. I was going to mention something about what happened on the ship with Riku, but I knew it would spoil the date, so I didn't. "Rose, please don't leave again."

"I won't. I promise." I said then kissed his cheek.

Devain smiled. "Thanks. Without you I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"You know…" I smiled. "Nevermind."

"What is it?" Devain asked.

"When I was with the Heartless I was getting told to forget the past, but no matter how hard I tried you never left my thoughts… ever."

"I guess your heart was still fighting with what little control it still had left."

I smiled and rested my head on Devain's shoulder. "Or it just knew what my light was, and still is."

"I love you too." Devain said and kissed my forehead.

We sat there for almost the entire rest of the night just talking and staring at the stars. I remember Devain shaking me a few times when I started to fall asleep. When I was really starting to get tired Devain walked me back to my room. "Good night." He said and kissed me.

"Good night, Sweetie." I said once he stopped kissing me. "Love you." I hugged him.

"I love you too." He said.

Devain closed the door behind himself and headed to his room. I flopped down on my bed and smiled. My heart fluttered when I was thinking of Devain. I fell asleep right there, and it was the best sleep I've had in the last few days.

_**The Next Day**_

I felt something shaking me. I groaned and batted at whatever it was. "Come on Rose." I heard a familiar voice.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Alright then, you're missing out on a new world though." I heard the voice say.

"New world? I'm up!" I said as I sat up immediately to see Devain still in his pajamas.

"Now shower and get dressed." He said and walked out.

I climbed out of bed and headed to get a shower. Once I was done my shower I changed into my black shorts, a black tank top, and my black boots. _'Crap! Still a habit of grabbing black clothes.'_

I walked out of my room. No one else was up except Devain.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, a Mountain Dew in his hand, of course. When he saw me he smiled "Good morning, Beautiful."

I blushed a little. I walked over and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Sweetie. So where's everyone else?"

"Sleeping." He said.

"Then why did you wake me up so early if everyone is still asleep?" I looked at a clock in the kitchen. "It's only 8:30"

"Can you think of a better way to get alone time?" He asked me.

"Not really, unless." I summoned a portal and looked at Devain.

"Let's go." Devain said, got up, and grabbed my hand. "Where's it go?" He asked and walked toward the portal.

"Wherever I want." I smiled. "Where do you wanna go?"

"If I'm with you, any where is paradise."

I smiled. "Olympus Coliseum?"

He smiled back. "Why not?"

"Come on then." I said as I pulled him through the portal.

Phil was just starting to walk into the coliseum. "Good morning, Phil." Devain said.

"Morning, kid." Phil said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Just getting some quality time in." Devain told him.

"With who?" Phil turned around and saw me. "Hey, Tulip."

"Morning, Phil. It's Rosie, not Tulip."

"Whatever, Posie." Phil waved his hand and unlocked the front gate of the Coliseum.

We followed Phil inside. He yawned then asked, "So, which tourney you wanna enter?"

"What's with this one?" I asked looking at the list. "It's just three question marks."

"You guys don't want that one yet." Phil said. "You'd both go down with two hits."

"Come on Phil, please?" I asked. "Learn from mistakes, right?"

"Fine, I'll tell the other one you're ready."

"Thank you, Phil!" I shouted as I hugged him.

Phil walked out and Devain looked at me. "You're in a huggy mood since you got back."

I shrugged. "I guess I just missed my freedom."

"Well there's one thing you'll never free yourself from." I looked at him confused. "Me."

I laughed. "Come on! I can't wait to fight!" I pulled Devain's arm and ran into the battle arena.

The sky had turned a dark purple and the arena was lit dimly by braziers in the corners.

I looked at our opponent and it was a guy with a black feathered wing on his right side in a black leather trench coat. He had really long white hair. He also had a sword that was about 8 feet long.

Devain summoned his Keyblade. "You ready?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"Good, neither am I."

The man attacked us quickly. I barely had time to summon my Keyblade. The one winged guy slashed at Devain, but he blocked. The force made him slide back into the magic barrier around the arena. The other guy jumped up and was slashing down at Devain. He dodge rolled out of the way and used fire on the guy. It hit him and staggered him a bit. He started to go back to Devain in an instant and slashed, this time connecting. Devain was knocked back and was rolling violently across the floor.

"Who, and what are you?" I asked the man trying as I attacked him to get Devain to have a chance to heal himself up a little.

He smirked, "My name is Sephiroth, one of your friends knows me very well."

I attacked Sephiroth and tried to ask him questions to distract him. "It's not going to work." He said and kneed me in the stomach then backhanded me. A healed Devain flame charged him from the right and managed to knock him down. He got up quickly and slashed again. Devain put his Keyblade up to block, but Sephiroth's sword went into one of the grooves on the edge of his Keyblade. Devain smirked and twisted his weapon trying to yank Sephiroth's out of his grip. Sephiroth let go and the sword started flying toward me! I panicked for almost a second too long before rolling out of the way. While Sephiroth was disarmed I started attacking him as much as I could. Sephiroth caught my Keyblade between his hands. I freaked out before Devain slashed at one of Sephiroth's arms. Sephiroth jumped back and Devain threw his Keyblade at Sephiroth who flew out of the way. When Devain got his Keyblade back in his hand he ran and jumped up trying to hit Sephiroth in the air. Sephiroth grabbed Devain's Keyblade arm, spun, and flung him back to the ground.

It was my turn now. I charged at Sephiroth and grabbed his ankle. I swung my Keyblade at him and then used blizzard and froze his wing. That probably wasn't the best idea when I was still holding onto his ankle. I let go and rolled. Then Sephiroth hit the ground I ran over and used thunder on him. As he was getting up Devain used Sonic Blade and rushed through him giving him gashes every time he passed by. When Sonic Blade stopped Devain slashed at him again, but Sephiroth jumped back. He did a roundhouse kick at Devain and it hit him in the side of the face. Devain flew across the arena and hit the ground with a spray of sand.

I had an idea! I froze Septhorith's wing, and opened up a portal beneath him and about two hundred feet up. He fell through and started to fall from the higher portal. He was falling wing down. "Crap." Devain said. "He's using the fall to thaw out his wing."

"Shit!" I used blizzard again on him and continued to freeze his wing. He hit the ground with a loud thud. He didn't get up for several moments. "Did we win?" I asked Devain.

"I think we did." Devain said a smile starting to spread across his face.

I looked at Sephiroth who was holding his bleeding head. He stood up wobbly "I'm...not...done yet." and fell on the ground.

I walked over and offered a hand to help him up. "Need a hand?" I asked.

He batted my hand away and got up shakily. "You've won, just go." He flew up into the air, and spread out his limbs. A bright light came from the center of him and when it disappeared so had he.

We walked back into the waiting room. I looked at Phil and smiled. "Told you we could win."

"No you didn't." He said.

"Oh yeah… We still won though!" I said excitedly.

"We did good." Devain said.

I looked at Devain who had cuts all over. "You okay? You look a little-"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Devain said. "Don't worry about it, nothing a potion won't fix."

I smirked. "Come on! Let's get back before the others wake up." I summoned a portal. I heard Phil mumble something.

"What was that?" I asked Phil.

He tapped his hoof. "You use dark powers to fight."

"Can't help that I'm a Heartless." I told him.

"What?!" Phil screamed.

"Bye." Devain said and pulled me through the portal as he walked through with me.

We were back in my room. I flopped on my bed. "I wasn't finished arguing with him yet."

"If it kept going on like that you might've been banned from the Coliseum."

I sigh. "You're right."

Devain sat next to me on the bed. I looked at the clock. It was 10 am. "Well we didn't fight very long, I guess."

"Leaves us time to do other things." Devain said.

"Like?" I smirked.

"Stuff."

"Come on. Just tell me."

"You've got three guesses."

"Hang out." I said smirking.

"That's a part of it." Devain said.

"Cuddling?"

"Sure." Devain said.

I pulled Devain's arm and had him lay next to me. I cuddled next to him and smiled. I knew I was probably blushing a little, but I didn't care. I started tracing the Charizard on Devain's shirt.

"You know, we should do this more often." Devain said to me.

I nodded. "Agreed." I yawned and smiled.

"You can go back to sleep." Devain told me. "If you want me to I'll get outta your room."

"Nah, I like just being cuddled next to you." I smiled. If I could just spend an entire day just sitting around doing nothing next to Devain I would be happy as could be.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

I woke up a few hours or so later. I was still next to Devain, my hand was resting on his chest, and he was playing Jetpack Joyride. I smiled and asked, "What time is it?"

"It's noon-ish." Devain told me.

I blinked a few times. "Noon?! Didn't anyone try to come and check on us or something?"

"Surprisingly not." Devain told me.

"Oh… Okay… Not even Squall?"

"Not that I know of." Devain said.

"Well that's nice… Wait! What the hell is he up to then?" I shot up immediately.

"I don't know, why?" Devain said as he got up.

"If I'm not up by 11 Squall always wakes me up no matter how tired I was."

"You were up already, remember?"

"Yeah, but then I fell back asleep."

"So, what? You think something's wrong."

I shrugged and walked around the ship. I didn't see anyone. Squall wasn't in his room, Donald or goofy were not flying the ship, Sora wasn't in the kitchen. No one was on the ship except for me, Devain, and Stella. I walked back to my room. Devain was sitting on the end of my bed. "No one's here. It's just me, you, and Stella."

"Guess they went without us." Devain said and stretched.

"Yes! No Atlantica!"

"Or so you thought!" Donald said as he appeared behind me.  
"NO!" Devain and I shouted.

Donald whispered something in Devain's ear, and Devain smirked.

I was tempted to hear Devain's thoughts, but I decided to be nice and not.

"I'm still not going." I told Donald.

"Devain will be shirtless." Donald whispered in my ear.

My face turned red. "Fine." I told Donald.

"What did he say?" Devain asked.

"Just come on." I said as I grabbed Devain's hand.

When we were in the water Donald turned Devain, and me into merpeople. I had my black tail and black sea shell bra, and Devain had a red tail. I couldn't help but notice the scar on Devain's stomach. I remembered what it was from and I instantly felt guilty and looked at the bottom of the ocean.

Devain looked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Like I said before: this" He pointed at the scar on his stomach, "wasn't you."

I sighed. I still felt bad. "I know."

"Come on you two!" Squall shouted. He had a normal green tail.

I started swimming over to everyone. Devain looked like a complete idiot as he tried to swim. "Need some help?" I asked him.

"Please?" Devain asked.

I showed him how I swam first. "Just imagine you have your legs and that you are swimming with them in the same direction."

_**Devain's POV**_

"Alright then." _'That's gonna help when I have one leg instead of two.'_ I tried to follow her advice anyway and I...um...I ran into a wall. "Ow." I rubbed my head where I hit it. "Who put a wall here?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "You okay Sweetie?" She asked as she swam over.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Here." Rose grab my arm and put it around her shoulder. "Try this. You be the left leg and I'll be the right leg, ready?"

"This is going to end wonderfully." I said some what sarcastically.

We swam around for a few minutes, and I started to get it.

"There you go!" Rose said excitedly.

"How do fish make it look so easy?"

"They were born that way." Rose looked at me and swam backwards so we could talk.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"Around in circles."

"Fun."

"Very, so what was this about sea shells?" She asked referring to when I talked about what she was wearing when she came back on the ship.

"Oh...um…" _'How do I explain this without looking like a pervert?'_

Rose was giggling and smiling. "You're reading my mind, aren't you?"

"Maybe." I smiled. _'I bet you won't sound like a pervert.' _

'_There is no way to say this and NOT do that.'_

'_Come on Devain! Please! It will just be between me and you.' _

'_You're not letting me out of this, are you?'_

'_Nope, so just tell me. Please. I won't bug you about something you don't wanna tell me again unless it's something that I need to know.' _

'_How to say this, how to say this? It is to me, like seeing me shirtless is to you. Make sense?'_

Rose blushed a little, and nodded. _'Got it.' _

'_Now what did you really want to talk about? You wouldn't have brought me over here if you could just do this the whole time.'_

'_Huh?... It's nothing really. Come on. Let's go with-'_

'_I know it isn't nothing Rose.' _I sent my thoughts to her _'We've been through this a lot of times, you aren't someone who worries over nothing.'_

'_Okay… Well, remember what Riku did to me on the ship?'_

'_Trying to forget, but yeah.'_

'_Sorry, well that was all just an act. Riku told me he did that just to get under your skin. Another thing, Kairi lost her heart, but she's NOT a Heartless. I overheard a conversation between Hook and Riku. They were talking about Princesses of Heart. I have a strange feeling that Kairi might be one of them. How Jasmine was when we found her is how Kairi was, and Jasmine is one of those princesses.' _

'_Weird. And Riku's still dead next time I see him.'_

'_I'll help you then.' _

"Love birds!" Squall shouted, "Come on! We don't have all day!"

"Just a second!" She shouted. "Thanks for listening Sweetie." She kissed my cheek. "Now come on!" She said as she swam towards Squall and the others.


	20. Traitor?

_**Rose's POV**_

"What were you two talking about?" Sora asked when we finally swam over to them.

"We weren't talking." I said.

Devain facepalmed. "You're not making the situation better."

"I'm not?"

'_If we weren't talking what the hell do you think they'll assume?' _I heard Devain's voice in my head.

'_Sorry. I'll let you do the talking then.' _

"We were just talking about nosebleeds." Devain said.

I stared at Devain with wide eyes. _'I'll explain later.'_ I heard Devain say in my mind.

Sora was laughing while the rest were just as confused as I am.

"Come on!" I exclaimed as we swam to wherever we were going. "Hey Sora?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

"The shipwreck." Sora said.

"And where is that?" Devain asked.

"Just follow me." Sora said.

While they are swimming to the shipwreck I snuck away to fund Ursula. Everyone thinks I left the Heartless, but I learned a few tricks here and there from Maleficent when she taught me how to use portals. She taught me how to change my appearance, so I could look like my old self, so I guess you could say a little bit of shape shifting magic, and how to make shadows like Riku did on Hook's ship.

I used a portal to go to Ursula's cave or whatever you wanted to call it.

"Is that you my little Heartless?" She asked when I started to approach her.

"Yes, and I'm not little. I'm 5' 3", so I'm not necessarily little." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Whatever you say Heartless. I need you to do me a favor."

"Which is?"

"I need you to get me King Triton's trident."

"What for?"

"Do not question me. Now go!"

"Fine!" I waved my hands in the air, and whispered, "Calm your tits. No one wants to see those things bouncing around." I swam out to go an look for the trident. _'This shouldn't be too hard. As long as I don't run into Devain or the others while I'm doing this I'll be fine.' _I swam for a few minutes and Saw Devain, and everyone else coming towards me. _'Shit!'_

"Rose, where'd you go?" Devain asked concerned.

"I saw some Heartless, so I went and followed them to see where they were going incase Maleficent wanted them to find something like the keyhole or something."

"You couldn't have told any of us?" Devain asked.

"Sorry, I didn't really think of it at that moment." I said as I rubbed my arm.

"You reached into my head, and pulled out a thought that I didn't want you to hear ten minutes before we noticed you were gone."

"Like I said. I wasn't thinking. I got caught up in the moment, I guess. I lost them anyway, so…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"What didn't you want her to hear?" Sora asked Devain.

"Really?" Devain asked. "That's what you're worried about right now?"

I laughed a little.

"Yes it is." Sora said.

"Not the fact that Heartless are on this world trying to find the keyhole?" Devain asked.

"No, that's the same thing that happened with every world so far, and we've stopped them every time."

"He's got a point." I added. "We do run into Heartless in every world."

"I'm still not telling him." Devain said.

I saw Squall, and Donald face palm themselves. "We have a world to save by the way." They both reminded us.

I scratched the back of my head. "Oh yeah… I've got an idea!"

"Are you going to tell us, or are we supposed to keep waiting in suspense?" Devain asked.

I gave an evil smile. "This." I said as I summoned a portal that was starting to suck everyone in it. Everybody tried to grab onto a rock.

"Rose, where is this going to put us?" Squall asked me.

"Home." I told him and smirked.

"Why the hell are you sending us there?!" He screamed at me.

"Maleficent has some… unsettled business with the Keyblade Master and his… friends."

"I thought you were on our side again!" Squall continued to shout at me.

I changed into my Heartless self. "Didn't anyone ever tell you don't trust a girl with a dark side?"

"If they did I wouldn't trust anyone." Squall said, surprisingly calm.

I smirked. "No matter. Darkness would consume you eventually, just not at the hands of Maleficent or any other Heartless."

He chuckled. "So the old hag is still alive."

I quickly swam over to him. "Old hag?" I summoned my Keyblade. "I'll make sure you're the first to go then." I said and slashed at him with my Keyblade.

He grunted in pain. "Come on, Rose Bush, you're going to have to do better than that."

I swung hard at his side and my Keyblade penetrated his skin. He screamed in pain and let go of the rock, grabbing his side, and flew through the portal.

"Who's next?" I looked at Devain and Sora. "Who shall I pick next? The easily heartbroken boyfriend or the idiot? "

"I'll make the choice easier for you." Devain said and let go of the rock he was holding. He was sucked into the portal just like Squall was.

"Heh… Heh… Heh. This isn't anything personal right?" Sora asked.

I didn't respond and threw a rock large rock at his head and knocked him out. Just like Squall and Devain, he was through the portal.

I looked at Donald and Goofy. Since Donald was half octopus he was holding onto a rock that way, and was holding Goofy by the fins. "Want to go peacefully or close to dead?"

Donald was trying to sneak away, but stopped when he heard me speak. "Uh… Peacefully." He said and let go of the rock. _'That was easier than I thought.' _I closed that portal. I honestly don't know how I was not getting sucked in. I opened another that would lead me to the chapel where Maleficent would be.

When I arrived back at Hollow Bastion Maleficent changed me back, and I was in my Heartless uniform as I liked to call it.

"I brought you all of them. The cells may be a little wet though."

She smiled. "Excellent. Let us go and check on our new found friends if you wish to call them that."

We headed to the cells. I tried to make each of them fall in a different portal. They were all somehow in their clothes. Squall was still holding his severely bleeding side.

"Maleficent, I beg you to please heal my brother's side."

She looked as if she did not want to, but she did.

"Thank you Maleficent."

"Rosie, what the hell?!" Sora screamed.

"She was only obeying orders." Maleficent told Sora as I looked at the ground.

'_Devain, I-I'm sorry. She was controlling me since I didn't want to do the job.' _I tried to tell Devain, but he just sat in the corner, looking dejected.

"Was I talking to you?!" Sora shouted at her. She simply shot a bolt of magic at him and he fell to the ground.

"Sora!" I shouted as I tried to go check on him, but Maleficent stopped me.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them!" I shouted at Maleficent.

"I didn't say that." She smirked. "I said that I wouldn't lay a finger on them."

I fell to my knees. My hands were in fists. "I'm sick and tired of taking your crap!" I shouted at Maleficent. "You do think I'm just another Heartless. There's nothing special about me at all!" I tried to fight what control she had over me.

"You are correct, you and all of the others are pawns to the darkness." She told me.

"But we'll all just fall in the end." I mumbled and stopped fighting her control.

"No, we will not." She said and grabbed my jaw. "We shall rise with the darkness as light falls from all worlds."

I didn't know what to say. I felt a tear or two escape.

She tightened her grip. "Why are you crying? You should be glad that our plans are advancing so well."

"It's nothing Maleficent." I forced myself to not let any more tears escape. _'Darkness cannot exist without light. It's a constant battle, but we are always in the light when we wake, but in the dark when we sleep. Light is what gets us up in the morning, and dark tells us it's time for a break.'_ I looked at Devain. _'I'll never give up on my light though.' _

I felt Maleficent release my jaw and then she slapped me so hard I fell to the ground.

"Insolent child. There was eternal darkness centuries ago, and will be again."

"I see that abuse is on the rise back here." Squall said.

"Squall, don't get her started." I warned as I rubbed my cheek.

"Is this your brother?" She asked me.

"Yes, and if you hurt him I will kill you somehow!" I threatened.

"You couldn't even if you had an army. Someone tried already." Maleficent said. "He will be the first to go."

I looked at her confused.

"You expect us to keep them all the way they are? After all the trouble they have caused us?"

"If you want to do anything to them you have to kill me first!" I shouted as I stood up and summoned my Keyblade.

"Move aside." She said.

"Make me!" I tightened my grip on my Keyblade.

A power came over me. My legs started to move, but I wasn't telling them to. I was walking toward Maleficent. "You seem to forget, child, I have complete and utter control over you."

I actually did forget a little. "Doesn't mean I won't keep trying to fight it." I mumbled.

"Than you have lessened our number by one." She sighed. "A pity, I would've let you have two prisoners of your choice if you stayed with the cause."

I looked at the ground defeated. "I will stay. No questions asked."

"Good." She said. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to any of them." She started to get an evil smile on her face.

I looked at Squall and Devain. Devain still didn't look up at me. Squall just looked disappointed. I felt so defeated, but I couldn't help it. "Devain." I spoke softly. "Please…" He still refused to look at me.

"He shall come around eventually. Come, we must discuss what happened in Atlantica." Maleficent told me.

I sighed. "Yes Maleficent."

We walked back into the chapel. I felt like we were in here a lot.

"Maleficent I-"

"Your bit of trickery in that world was magnificent." She said smiling. "If ever I have seen a better spy I am an elephant."

"Thank you!" I said smiling instantly. "I wasn't that good though."

"Yes you were." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "You fooled even the one who doubted you before into trusting you completely."

I smiled a little more. I didn't realize I actually tricked Donald. "Well, thank you, again."

"You have proven yourself, there is something I want you to see."

"What is it?" I asked excitedly like a little kid on Christmas.

"You shall see." She turned and started to walk away. "Follow me."

I followed excitedly. I was going to ask a lot of questions, but I knew she would get annoyed, and then not show me.

_**Several minutes later**_

We were in what looked like a grand hall. At the end there was a HUGE door. When we got to it Maleficent stopped. "Open it."

I pushed the door open. My eyes widened at what I saw. "What is this place?"

"It is where the keyhole for this world will be revealed, and power beyond measure will be granted to us."

I walked in. There were 6 pedestals, each one holding a sleeping or unconscious princess...and Alice. I looked at each of them and only saw two faces that I recognized: Alice and Jasmine. "What are they doing here?"

"They are the keys to unlocking the greatest power ever known."

"So the Princess of Heart? Aren't there seven though?" I asked as I kept looking around.

"The seventh is being delivered as we speak."

"Who's the seventh?"

"You know her quite well. She is the final piece in this puzzle."

"Yuffie?!" If Yuffie is a princess, something is wrong with her.

"No, not your friend. She did live on this world though."

"Aerith?"

"You shall see soon enough."

I sighed. "Okay."

After I said that Soldier Heartless walked in the door carrying someone. "KAIRI!? Kairi's a princess?!"

"You didn't know?" She actually looked surprised. "You knew her before the Heartless came."

"I thought she was one, but I never really knew for sure. How was I suppose to know she was a princess before all of this happened?"

"She told you, did she not?"

"Not that I can remember. I knew we use to play dress up and pretend we were princess, but that was about it."

"Put her in that one." She said to the Soldiers and pointed to the last container in the center of the room. "She is the last princess of heart, and she WAS a princess."

"Was?" I asked as I leaned on a wall and crossed my arms.

"This is the world you both came from, yes?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"The Heartless took over this world nine years ago, her crown might as well be a piece of plastic now."

"What do you mean?" I was still confused. I still didn't understand what she was saying.

"This world belongs to the Heartless, meaning that I am its queen, and you are the princess."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. What?! How am I a princess now?"

"You are the only one left who could bear the responsibility of commanding the hordes of Heartless at our disposal. The boy's a fool and will be consumed in only a matter of time."

"Cool about the princess thing... I thought Riku… Riku said he couldn't be consumed though."

"He was wrong." Maleficent said.

"Okay… How and why?"

"He thinks too highly of his own strength and believes himself impervious to the darkness."

I smirked. "That's Riku alright."

Riku came running in, "Sora and the others escaped."

"Slow them down, kill them if necessary, but only then."

Riku ran out a second later. I felt a knot in my stomach. I needed to make sure Riku wouldn't kill them. I started to follow Riku.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To make sure he doesn't kill Squall and Devain." I said uneasy.

"I said two PRISONERS, unless they stayed in their cell, they are prisoners no more and may be killed on sight."

The knot in my stomach grew. I bit my lip unsure of what to do. I knew if I ran Maleficent would stop me, but on the other hand Devain and the others have a slim chance of dying. I stayed in the room and did not go looking for Devain and the others.

"You are to stay here and wait for them." She said. "You will defend the princesses from them when they appear. I don't want a repeat of Halloween Town."

"Yes Maleficent."

"If and when they do get here, you may recapture them if you wish. My offer still stands."

"Well that's easy!" I had a giant portal on the floor for when Devain and the others did get here.

She smiled. "Put them somewhere they can't unlock this time."

"The tower with no doors or windows." I said.

"Wonderful choice, I will be there to meet them."

I nodded, and waited.

_**One hour later**_

I heard someone open the door. I looked up from my phone that I was happily playing Cut the Rope on. It was Devain and the others. I put my phone in my pocket and summoned my Keyblade. Sora immediately fell into the portal. I couldn't help but smirk.

"THERE SHE IS!" Donald screamed and rushed toward me and fell straight into the portal too.

Devain stopped right in front of them. He turned and walked back a few feet. He turned back toward me, ran and tried to jump over the portal.

I summoned a portal when he was in mid air. He obviously went through. Now I was left with Squall, and Goofy.

"Who's next?" I asked them.

"How about me?" Squall said and aimed his gunblade at me.

"Oh come now Squally. I know you won't shoot me. You don't have the guts to hurt someone you love. That's why you over protect the ones close to you."

"Than it's a good thing you're not my Rosalinda." He said and shot my Keyblade arm.

I grabbed my arm, dropped my Keyblade, and fell to the ground in pain. He actually shot me. I tried to keep the portals going, but I kept losing my concentration on them, so they were quickly getting smaller. My arm was trying to heal, but with the bullet still in my arm it would not work. I

Squall and Goofy ran past them and when Squall was behind me and hit me with the grip of his gunblade (btw that could kill a real person) and I was knocked unconscious before I saw anything else.

I woke up probably several hours later in a cell. My head, and right arm hurt like hell!

Devain was sitting on a bench outside of my cell.

"Devain?" I asked as I put a hand to my head of where it hurt.

"Tables have turned haven't they?" He asked

"What are you talking about? What's going on? Where am I" I asked as I sat up, but my head hurt instantly, so I laid back down on the floor.

"We went from yours and the witch's prisoners to capturing you and killing her."

My eyes widened. "Maleficent is dead? If so, that means I'm free from her!" I smiled.

"Are you sure you want to try to come back, traitor? You fooled me once, it's not happening again."

"Devain… Maleficent was controlling me. I swear! I'm sorry…" I tried to sit up against the wall, and I pulled my legs to my chest.

He glared at me. "How can I be sure you didn't get changed by the darkness?" He asked. "How can I trust anything you tell me any more?"

I started to cry as I looked down. "I can't get you to believe me… I know I can't. I could talk and talk for hours but I still wouldn't get you to believe me." I sat there crying, and then started asking myself questions like if the darkness did change me. My list could go on and on.

"You had us all fooled." His hands gripped the air. "Not just me, but Sora, Leon. Hell, even Donald trusted you. But then you stabbed us in the back, second time your knife has been in me."

I didn't know what to say. Everything Devain was saying was true. "I-I-I… know. I honestly never meant to hurt anyone. I guess the darkness did change me…" I leaned my head on the wall. I couldn't look Devain in the eyes. It hurt too much.

"If you didn't mean to hurt anyone, you did one hell of a bad job keeping us out of harm."

I had nothing to say. I just sat there tears rolling down my face.

"What? Nothing to say to the broken hearted boy?"

"Only that I'm an ass and I deserve to be in hell…" I said quietly. "I'm such an idiot…" I said even quieter. "I never should never have left and gone with the Heartless…"

"How does it feel? Being treated like dirt and having your heart ripped out." Devain asked.

"Like shit…" I sighed and tried to stop the tears. "And what heart for me? I obviously have no heart… I did the complete opposite of what I thought would happen if I left…"

"What did you think would happen than? That after you went with them it would be fine?! That everything would be just fucking perfect?!"

"I went because… I-I don't even know why I left…" With realization hitting me I felt more like an ass. I facepalmed myself for how stupid I was. "I guess I am the dumbass…"

"That's the first thing you've said that I agree with."

I just sat there completely silent for a moment. "Then why didn't anyone try to kill me at Hollow Bastion when I was unconscious?"

"You ever try killing something that heals instantly?"

"Didn't think about that…" I said quietly. "I really never do think…" I told myself hoping Devain would not hear me.

"I figured that out the first time."

"What else do you wanna yell at me about? I bet you have a long list."

"I figured out how you worked when you slipped your knife into my stomach. I just didn't want to believe it, but now I can see clear as day what you are."

"A monster?"

"You're a conniving bitch who manipulates to get what you think you deserve." He said, his voice filled with anger. "You played with me, my friends, and even your own brother. Well it's not going to fucking work this time."

I felt myself crying, but no noise came from me. "I'll never regain anyone's trust… ever… Not even my own…"

He got up from the bench and walked over to the bars of my cell. "You won't even try, come on. Where's the one that made all of those plans that worked so well they put at least one person on the greatest threat to you completely useless?"

"Probably lost in the darkness trying to listen for her light's sweet voice she will probably never hear again…"

He crouched down. "Don't try to guilt trip me. I lost my pity for you long ago."

"I know you did. I'm not oblivious to what people say."

"I mean I lost it before this journey began." He told me. "What I showed to you before was understanding."

I just looked at him hoping he would explain more.

"I know how tempting something can be." He said. "I'm even tempted to go to the darkness sometimes, but _I_ remember what I'm fighting for every time. My family, my friends that didn't make it off the island, everything and everyone I loved was taken away from me by the darkness. I fight to get it back."

"I know that I'm off that list now. You probably want me dead so you never have to feel the pain I caused you or anyone else."

"I'm not a revenge person, at least not that much." He explained. "The thing I want, is my home back. With all my friends, the way it used to be. Nothing would make me happier than just sitting on the beach talking with them again." He closed his eyes. "All I need to do that is a miracle."

"What kind of miracle?" I asked as I got closer to him.

"One I know you can't get me." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I guess I should thank you for one thing: when you left I practically just trained for hours upon hours, taking breaks only to eat what I needed and no more. It made me stronger than I ever could've been otherwise. I made sure that nothing would stop me. Not even you."

I looked at the ground. A few tears escaped. "I'm so sorry… I know I say it a lot, but I am… What have I done? I messed everything up, and now everyone hates me."

"You betrayed us not once, but twice for the Heartless. I'm pretty sure they'd enjoy having you back."

"Not if I want nothing to do with them. I know changing how I look won't do much, but it's a sense of strength for me." I said as I forced my darkness to go away and lock it up. I was back to looking like my normal self, but I felt cold at the fact of who I was as a Heartless. I was back in my clothes before we were in Atlantica.

"Looking like that isn't going to work this time." He told me. "You better hope time DOES heal all wounds because if it doesn't you're not going to see the sun for a long time."

"I know… I hope it does too." I looked up and closed my eyes.

"Anything else you want to say?"

"I don't think so, because all I want to say is another I'm sorry, but I know it won't get me anywhere, and that it will probably mean nothing to you or the others..." I looked at the ground.

"I just want to know why." Devain said. "Why did you go to the Heartless in the first place?"

I sighed. "I wasn't thinking when I left. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, but when I was there I made a deal with Maleficent to have you, and the others be safe if I did what she wanted, but I didn't listen to her words carefully, and agreed. I was so blind on trying to have you be safe that I didn't realize I was hurting you, and the others in the process." I looked at Devain.

"You're the one that hurt me, not Maleficent or your damn deal."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know it won't fix anything, but I am sorry. How can I ever make it up to you, and the others if it's even possible?"

"I'm not sure it is." Devain told me. "I'm not sure if you are actually sorry for what you did or if you're acting, and I'm the one that knew you the best."

I sighed. "This is my punishment till then, I guess."

He looked me in the eyes. "Tell me something."

"Okay. What?"

"Tell me who you are, the actual you. Not the one that shoved a knife in me or the one on the island I thought I knew."

"I-I… I don't even know anymore." I looked at the ground. "I guess I'm just a nobody then."

"Don't give me that shit." Devain said. "I need to know. So that I can get the Rose I miss so much back. Please."

I thought for several moments before saying something. "An average intelligence girl, someone who worries too much, doesn't think much through, is way too curious… Can be quiet, but also loud and obnoxious, loves to laugh." A smile started to creep onto my face. "Want's to be with friends, and family, loves Devain to death-"

"That one's bull shit." He cut me off.

"Devain, please I-"

"Just keep going."

"Wants to explore, but can be scared easily depending on the situation, terrible at lying, loves to sing, doesn't like being alone not matter how many times I say I wanna be left alone, can be very indecisive at times…"

"Tell me how I can get the Rose I love back." He put his head against the bars. "Tell me what I have to do. Just give that much."

I was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Remind me to fight back, and what I'm fighting for. Promise to never let me make anymore big mistakes again ever. Make me think things through. Don't ever let me hurt anyone again."

He just sat there for a minute or two. "I swear I will. Just let me have her back. Please, I'm begging you."

"You sure can." I smiled happily.

"I… I…" He just sat there for the longest time.

"Devain?" I asked as I got closer to him. I was now a foot or two away from him.

He sat there still.

"Devain, please." I got closer to him.

"I… I'm sorry." He said. "I've been doing nothing but put you down since you woke up. All because I couldn't get it through my thick skull that you were fine." He banged his head on the bars. "I am such an idiot!"

"Devain, you have nothing to be sorry for. You had your guard up so you wouldn't get hurt again. I don't blame you. I would have done the same thing." I told him now resting my head on the bars.

He sat there, just… silent.

I tried to kiss his forehead. He brought his face up and cupped his hands around my cheeks, pulling my lips into his. I felt myself blushing, but I didn't care.

When we finally pulled apart Devain said, "Please don't ever leave me again."

I put my hand through the bars and locked my pinky with his. "I promise I won't ever leave you again."

"Thank you." He said and tried to hug me through the bars.

I chucked as he hugged me, and I tried to hug him. "Can you let me out now please? I feel claustrophobic in here."

"Yeah." Devain said as he let go of me. He got up and walked over to the door. He summoned his Keyblade and tapped on the lock. "Want to try and get off the ship?" He asked as he pushed open the door.

I ran out and hugged him real tight and kissed his soft lips for the longest time. "As long as we don't get in trouble." I said after I broke away from the kiss.

"We'll be back before they even notice."

"Lead the way!" I said as I locked my arm in his.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"You know, I have no idea when the rest'll be back at the ship."

"Oh well!" I smiled. "So what do you wanna do first?"

"I don't care." He said with a smile. "Whatever you want to do."

I pulled him into the third district. Not much went on here, so it was very peaceful. We walked by dark blue house. I heard the door open. I turned to see an confused and pissed look on his face.

"Hey Squally!" I said smiling.

"Inside. Both of you. Now." He said.

"Well, shit." Devain said as we walked in.

Inside everyone was giving me death glares. I saw Kairi sitting on the bed. Kairi's alive!

"Hi everybody." I said nervously.

"Devain, what the hell?!" Sora shouted. "You were supposed to guard her not take her out for a nice evening stroll!"

"It's night time." Devain said.

"I don't care!" Sora continued to scream. "She's still a danger to all of us."

My arm that was around Devain's arm went to my side. I looked at the ground to my right.

"Sora, shut the fuck up and let me explain." Devain told him. "She isn't consumed any more. She's changed back to the Rose we know. Just give her a shot, please."

"But she's evil!" Donald shouted. "We gave her a second chance and she blew it!"

"Donald." Devain said. "Don't piss me off. I could make you into a nice hot duck dinner any time I fucking pleased."

Donald got quiet, but then Goofy spoke. "I know I'm one for giving people lots of chances, but Donald's right."

"Goofy, you too?" Devain was losing hope, I could tell.

"It's fine." I finally spoke. "I'll just wait outside where you can see me. I can tell I'm not welcomed." I said as I started to walk outside.

Devain grabbed my arm. "I didn't want you poking around in my brain in Atlantica but did that stop you from going in?"

I thought for a moment, and decided to stay in the house with everyone. "Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He said to me before continuing. "Who was the one hurt most when she turned, huh? Yeah, it was me. I was hesitant to give her another chance, hell I even made such an ass of myself that it made sense that shit was coming out of my mouth. You guys have to believe me, she's back to her old self. She won't turn her back on us again. And if you won't let her stay for me, think of yourselves. The only one with justified grudges against her were me, Sora, and Leon. I've let mine go and she poisoned me with a knife, that was shoved in my stomach. Sora what'd she do to you? Hit you in the side? That's nothing compared to what happened to me. Leon, you're her brother, you're stuck with her your whole life, so you have almost no choice but to forgive her."

Everyone just stared at Devain then at me.

"I'm sorry Rosie." Donald apologized. "Devain's right. we should give you another chance."

I was surprised that Donald apologized first.  
Squall followed. "Sorry Rose Bush. Please forgive me."

"Well…" I started. "I'm just messing with ya. You're my brother. I have to forgive you." I smiled.

Goofy then apologized, but Sora was a little harder to crack.

"Sora? You have something you want to say?"

"No." Sora said and crossed his arms.

Devain walked over to Kairi and whispered something to her and she giggled a little bit.

Then she walked over to Sora. "Come on Sora. Pleeeeease?" She did her big puppy dog eyes. _'Wow, Devain's smarter than I give him credit for, and that's saying a lot.'_

"Ooooh, fine. Rosie, I'm sorry I can't let go of a stupid thing that happened days ago."

"That's the idiot Sora I know!" I said as I gave him a noogie.

"Hey, hey, stop it!" Sora yelled trying to get out of it.

"Stop what? This?" I put him in a tight headlock and continued to give him his noogie.

"Yes! Stop that before I go bald!"


	21. Lovebirds Interrupted

"So Sora?" I asked when I stopped giving him a noogie. "Ask Kairi out yet?"

"Maybe…" Sora said.

"So no." I responded and giggled. "Well… Go ask her then." I said as I pushed Sora over to Kairi. "Or are you being a chicken about it? Do we have to play seven minutes in heaven for you to grow some balls and ask her out?"

"Will you shut up?" Sora said angrily.

"Just asking a simple question." I mumbled.

We all looked at Sora and Kairi, and then walked out a few moments later. "We'll just leave you two alone." I said since I was the last one out.

I leaned my ear on the door. Yuffie and Aerith peeked in the window. The guys just stayed back and let us spy on Sora and Kairi. Sora looked over and pulled a curtain so they couldn't see them.

"I can still hear them." I whispered to Aerith and Yuffie. The girls quickly joined me at the door.

Devain facepalmed and looked at Squall. "How is it we're the ones that don't care?"

He chuckled. "I don't know."

"Kairi…" I heard Sora.

"Yes Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I-I… I like you… a lot. I've liked you for a really long time, and I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

I heard Kairi squeal. "I was wondering how long it would take you to ask!" She said excitedly. "So yeah! I'll go out with you."

It got very quiet real fast in there.

"I think they're kissing." I told Aerith and Yuffie.

The door opened and we all fell in. Sora had lipgloss all over his cheeks, and lips. I saw Kairi holding his hand next to him. They were both blushing a little.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sora asked.

We all looked up at him. "Nothing!" We said as we stood up.

"So what did you and Kairi do?" I asked teasing Sora.

"Shut up!" Sora said. Kairi was still smiling.

"So what happened when I was still on the ship?" I asked.

"Lots of shit." Devain said.

I sighed. "Donald, what happened here when I was on the ship with Devain?"

"We put you in the brig, flew here, got off the ship, walked through the first district to here, talked to Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie, figured out that Cid had a Navi-G that went to Hollow Bastion, asked him to install, came back here, and that's where you and Devain showed up."

I shivered. Hollow Bastion was the last place I wanted to go right now. "Thank you, Donald. So, I'm guessing we're heading there now?"

"As soon as Cid tells us it's ready to go, we go." Donald said.

I shivered gain. "I really don't want to go back there." I whispered as I walked over to Devain.

"You aren't alone." Devain told me.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. _'Hollow Bastion was where all my pain was, and now I'm standing next to the one I hurt a lot because of it, and I'm surrounded by the group that was turning their backs on me. I can't win, and now I sound like a selfish little bitch.' _I hope I didn't accidentally tell Devain what I was thinking.

'_Holy crap, all that happened to me was I almost got killed by a dragon.'_

'_Crap! I didn't mean for you to hear that.' _

'_Why does this seem so familiar?'_

'_Shut up.' _I smirked.

'_I'm not talking.'_

I rolled my eyes.

'_If you feel like that why don't you see if there's anything going on in Sora's head. I know there probably isn't, but if there is it's going to be interesting.'_

'_That's a dangerous place. I'd rather not.' _

'_I understand. Talking to him is a minefield, can't imagine what his brain is like.'_

'_And we won't know anytime soon.' _

'_Is it because it doesn't exist?'_

'_Don't make me laugh.' _

'_Why? Your laugh is contagious.'_

'_I don't want to laugh when no one knows what we are talking about, and it's kind of dead silent now, and they are staring at us.'_

'_They are?' _He asked. _'You would've thought that their focus would be on Sora and Kairi.'_

'_That's what I would think, but they aren't.'_

"What are guys looking at?" Devain asked.

"You two just keep staring at each other, and aren't saying anything." Donald said. "We got concerned for a minute."

"Why would you be concerned?" Devain asked. "The only times you should be are if we're on the ground having a seizure or something."

They sighed.

"So we shouldn't be concerned if we find out she's pregnant one day?" Sora asked jokingly.

Devain facepalmed. "Sora, shut the hell up."

I giggled and wrapped my arm around Devain's waist. "So does anyone know when Cid will be done?"

"Probably soon," Goofy said, "It didn't take him that long to put in the last Navi-G we got."

"Okay, well I'll be at Merlin's in the mean time." I said as I let go of Devain's waist, and started to head over to Merlin's.

Cid walked in through the doors to the second district. "It's in. You all take care, and don't fuck up."

"That goes for you two." Sora said and pointed at Devain and me.

"Says the guy with lip whatever smeared all over his face." Devain said with a smirk.

Kairi's face turned bright red, and Sora's did as well.

"Exactly." Devain said.

"Sweetie, be nice." I reminded Devain.

"I am, there are at least seven more jokes I could make but I won't."

I kissed his cheek. "Good." I said as I grabbed his hand and started to head to the ship.

"I knew they'd make a cute couple." I heard Kairi say behind me.

Laughing I walked closer to Devain.

"Sometimes, not so much." Devain mumbled.

I quickly kissed his lips. "Let her have her fun. We haven't seen her this whole time we've been gone."

He smiled, "You know how I said I had at least seven jokes?"

"Yeah."

"Now I have eight."

I sighed and walked onto the ship. "I got one now too!" I whispered as we walked to Devain's room.

"So, anything you want to do till we get to the place that's in your nightmares?"

"Just be cuddled next to you." I smiled as I sat on the couch.

He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Sounds like it'll be a pleasant flight than."

I laid my head on his chest. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you're with me." Devain told me and kissed the top of my head.

I sat on his lap and smiled before I passionately kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was probably surprised at first, but he then wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "I love you, Devain. I'm sorry all of this happened." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Rose." Devain whispered back. "And stop apologizing."

"Okay." I said quietly. I stayed cuddled in his arms for who knows how long smiling. I kissed him once again and rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey Devain?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever find a way to have me not be a Heartless?" I sighed.

"I'm not sure," Devain said, "but if we don't, you can still live a full and happy life."

I smiled, closed my eyes, and yawned. I took a quick little nap.

"_Get off of me!" I shouted as Heartless piled on top of me. _

_I was my 16 year old self, and I was getting attacked by Heartless again._

"_You should not have left us." Maleficent said. Her voice was cruel and cold._

"_Maleficent I-"_

"_Enough!" She shouted and forced me to stop talking. "Riku, finish her."_

_Riku appeared out of nowhere. His dragon wing sword was in hand. He slashed at me several times. I cried out in pain. Every wound was healing fast, and Riku just kept slashing at me. _

"_Riku… Please."_

_A evil grin appeared across his face. "Never." He said and continued to slash at me._

"_If you give in, and never betray us this will end." Maleficent said as she approached me. Riku stopped slashing at me and stepped to the side. "Give in again. Forget the past. Make a new, and better life as a Heartless."_

_I slowly gave in in and started to return to my Heartless appearance. I was still trying to fight it, but I couldn't. _

"_That's my girl. Feel the darkness surround you. Let it consume you once and for all." _

_**Devain's POV**_

After Rose was asleep for a few minutes she started to toss and turn. Her face made it look like she was in pain. _'The hell?'_ I tried shaking her awake but that didn't work. I finally noticed her hair starting to turn black. _'SHIT!' _I shook her harder. "Rose! Wake up! Now!" I screamed in her ear. She still wasn't waking up. _'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' _I didn't see that many options. I summoned my Keyblade. _'Sorry , Rose.'_ I thought as I touched it to her arm.

She screamed in pain and grabbed her arm. She still looked like a Heartless just… a lot more… sweaty. "What the hell?!" She panted and put a hand to her chest trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry." I said. "You...uh...you were having a nightmare and I couldn't think of another way to wake you up."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She almost screamed when she saw she looked like a Heartless. "This can't be happening." She said quietly as she put her hands on her head in a panic mode.

"Listen, it's going to be fine." I desummoned my Keyblade.

She tried to calm down. "Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't." I told her. "The only thing you did do was toss and turn in your sleep."

She sighed again and she looked normal gain. "That was close." She tried to mumble, but I could still hear her.

I hugged her. _'What could've made her so scared she started to turn again?'_

"I'll be back in a minute." She said as she got off the couch. She was shaking a little as she walked into the bathroom.

I heard the sink turn on and what I assume was her splashing water on her face. _'What was her dream about?'_

She turned the water off and came out a few seconds later. She was still shaking just a little as she walked back over. As she sat she looked like she was forcing herself to forget what just happened. She smiled, and patted the cushion next to her. "Come on. You're not just gonna stand there are you?"

I sat next to her and looked at her worried. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but what was that dream about?"

She sighed. "Maleficent was punishing me for leaving the Heartless." She looked relieved a little. "She had Riku cut me over and over with his sword. Maleficent told me it would stop if I just gave in and stayed with the Heartless." She had a tear escape. I knew she hated feeling weak.

I put my arm around Rose and pulled her close. "You don't need to say any more." I told her. "Just know that I would never let that happen."

She cuddled really close to me, and wrapped her arms around me, and said nothing.

I hugged her back. "Rose, I love you and I would protect you with my life."

"I love you too, and I know you would."

I kissed her forehead and we just sat like that for a few minutes.

_**Rose's POV**_

'_Great… I'm still weak… A stupid nightmare made me start to go Heartless without even trying. How does Devain even put up with someone so weak like me?' _

'_You really need to work on controlling that.' _I heard Devain's voice in my head.

I sighed. _'I know...' _I trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Rose," Devain said, "look at me."

I didn't want to. I didn't need to see me weak. He forced me to look at him by grabbing my chin.

"You aren't weak, you're just as amazing now as you were on the island. There isn't anyone for me but you, and your smile makes my day. Let me see you smile."

I couldn't help but smile. As soon as my eyes met Devain's I couldn't even if I tried.

"That's better." Devain smiled back at me. "Your smile could brighten a room."

I blushed. "You're just saying that." I playfully pushed his chest.

"Am I?" He raised an eyebrow.

Still blushing I nodded.

"I'm not just saying that." Devain said. "You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

My face turned a brighter shade of red. "You have the best smile though, and you're the best kisser I know." I winked.

"Are you saying you don't know yourself?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well let's have a little competition."

"I'm listening." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He smiled. "Well this is my idea: we kiss each other and whoever moans first loses."

"You're on!" I smiled as my face turned bright red. I knew I was going to lose, but I had to try.

Devain kissed me first. It was a passionate kiss. A few minutes later he started trying to lick my bottom lip for entrance. I was not going to lose, so I kept my mouth shut. I knew he was smirking, and that he wasn't lighting up. He put one of his ice cold hands on the back of my neck which then made me gasp giving him access. Our tongues battled for dominance. I felt a small moan wanting to come through, but I forced it to stop. I was not losing!

My heart was pounding fast. Devain's was pounding fast too. I could tell because I could feel the beat of his heart since my hands were on his chest. This was the most magical moment for me ever. One of my hands ran through Devain's hair and the other was on his back. He soon went back to normal sweet kisses on my lips. I accidentally let my guard down and he took over, and a soft moan escaped as he gained access again. He pulled out of the kiss and smiled.

My face was probably bright red, and my body was all tingly. "Looks like you win."

"Doesn't mean we have to stop."

I blushed a little more as he kissed me again, and again.

"Hey guys we-" I heard Sora say as he opened the door, but I quickly heard it shut again.

_**Squall's POV**_

"Hey Sora. What's with the weird face?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen.

"Oooooh, nothing." Sora said with a shaky voice.

"Sora, what's going on?" I asked as I grabbed a water bottle.

"Just… just don't bother your sister for a while."

"Why?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Just leave her alone for a while."

"Come on Sora. What could she be possibly be doing that's so bad?"

"Nothing, it's not her I'm worried about."

"Then who?"

"No one."

I sighed and pushed Sora away from Devain's door and opened it.

_**Rose's POV**_

"Rosalinda Leonhart?!" I heard Squall's voice.

"Shit. We're in trouble." I whispered to Devain.

"Yeah. This is why my door is usually locked."

I looked at Squall who was still in the doorway. "Hi Squally!" I said smiling.

"What were you doing?" Squall said.

"Kissing." I said almost questioning it.

"Your room. Now." He said.

"Squall, remember what happened last time?" I asked.

"This is a lot less, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so don't overreact." I told him as I crossed my arms.

"I'm not overreacting."

"Squall… I was just kissing him. Nothing else." I looked at him somewhat annoyed.

"Kissing leads to other things."

"Squall. I'm 16, I'm a responsible young adult. You can trust me."

"I know that." He looked over my shoulder. "I'm worried about him."

I rolled my eyes. "Devain is more responsible than me."

"I doubt it." Squall looked back at me.

"I can still hear you." I heard Devain say behind me.

"I know. I'll leave Squall to have a little chat with you that I'll probably hear later." I said then kiss Devain before I went to my room.

_**Devain's POV**_

'_Well isn't this wonderful.' _I thought sarcastically. "So… uh… are you going to give me a speech or something?"

"Kind of." Leon said as he sat on the couch and looked at me. "Don't hurt my sister. I don't want anything to happen to her that she'll regret. Do I make myself clear?"

"I wasn't planning on hurting her, making her do something she'd regret, or anything else bad you thought we were doing." _'I swear, he thinks I run on hormones alone.'_

Leon smirked a little. "Thank you, and if you do you know what you have to face."

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Good." He then walked out of my room.

'_That's it?'_ I thought to myself. _'I expected him to try to bash my face in.'_

_**Rose's POV**_

Squall opened my door without even knocking.

"Squall?! Uh… Hi." I put down my book I was reading.

"Hi." Squall said. "The talk with Devain went better than I expected."

"Really? So what did you talk about?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Existing things."

"Come on Squally! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"You wouldn't want to hear what we talked about."

"Fine, now what do you want to talk to me about?"

He just looked at me.

"Oh please no. Not _the _talk."

"I know you like Devain… a lot. I also know you are probably in that phase where hormones are really kicking in…"

"Squall! Knock it off!" I threw a pillow at him. "La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." I covered my ears with my hands.

He laughed and threw the pillow back at me. "Fine. I won't have _the _talk. We'll just talk a little about some of the stuff here and there, and if you have any questions… ask Aerith or Yuffie."

I gulped. "Oh god…"

_**Half an hour later.**_

"Squall! I didn't need to hear any of that!" I shouted as I threw another pillow at him.

He laughed and threw that one back too. "If anything does happen, just be carefull."  
"Whatever gets you to leave me alone!"

He laughed. "Go spend time with your boyfriend." He said and walked to his room. I went to Devain's a few seconds later.

"I'm back!" I said as I entered Devain's room.

"Hey!" Devain said sitting on his bed.

I sat next to him. "So what are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Thinking."

"About?"

"Cat people made of fire."

"Really? Why?"

"Something I came up with when I was a kid." Devain explained. "I stole part of the idea from a book series I read."

"Cool!" I smiled and cuddled next to him "Soooooooooooooo…"

"So."

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." I smiled and held his hand.

Devain smiled. "You know if anyone walks in now they're going to get the completely wrong idea."

"I don't care."

He smiled at me.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and went to the camera. "Smile." I told Devain.

He immediately made a crazy face. I tried to do the same but kept laughing so I just took the picture. I laughed when I saw the picture. I showed it to Devain.

"We look fantastic!" Devain said jokingly.

"I got another one." I said as I kissed his cheek and took a picture. I showed Devain the picture.

"You're adorable."

"No, you are."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Did someone forget to tell me it's April Fool's day."

I laughed. "It's not, but you really are adorable."

"But you're adorabler."

"Then you're the most handsome man I've ever met."

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

My face turned a little red, but not much. I still really wasn't use to compliments. "You're too sweet." I told him.

He smiled at me. "You're too modest."

I scratched the back of my head. I didn't have anything else to say.

'_We can talk like this, remember?'_ I heard Devain's voice in my mind.

'_I know.' _I smiled. _'I don't have anything else to say though.'_

'_Than we don't need to talk.' _His smile got bigger.

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. We fell asleep not long after that.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up the next day in Devain's room. One of my hands was on Devain's chest the other in his hair. Devain had his arms around my waist, and he was holding me close. "Devain…" I whispered in his ear. "Devain. Time to wake up." I said as I shook him.

He just kept on sleeping.

"Devain!" I said louder, and shook him harder.

He opened his eyes slowly. "Oh, hey Rose." He said. "How long have you been up?"

"Just woke up. Good morning." I said then kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "Good morning. Everyone probably thinks we lost our virginity last night."

I shrugged. "They can think what they want."

"I don't care what they think." Devain shrugged. "They might believe that, but we know what really happened."

"Exactly. Now come on! Get up. Everyone is probably having breakfast without us."

"Alright." He grunted as he got up. "Let's go."

I walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"So," Sora started. "anyone pregnant?" Sora asked chuckling.

"Kairi might be." I teased.

Both Kairi's and Sora's faces turned bright red. "W-what?! No!"

"We'll see what you have to say in 9 months." I chuckled. Squall was still asleep thankfully, and Donald and Goofy were probably in the control room.

Devain looked around the room. "I'll just make myself a sandwich."

I smirked.

"At least we didn't sleep in the same bed last night." Kairi said to me.

I laughed and sat at the table with them.

"Or did you?" Devain said to Kairi and Sora as he got some deli meats from the refrigerator.

"Yeah, Sora looks like he's got some lipgloss on him still, but it looks fresh." I teased.

Kairi giggled, looked at Sora, and kissed his cheek.

"Aw! How cute!" I said smiling.

"Shut up." Sora said as his face turned a little red.

"You've been doing the same exact thing to us since the island decided to stop existing." Devain said.

Sora merely crossed his arms. "Okay. Yeah we kind of have… a lot."

Kairi sighed. "Yeah…"

"It was always just so easy to tease you two, and if we tried to do that to Rosie and Riku they would both kill us." Sora added.

I did a spit take with the water that was in my mouth and widened my eyes. "What?!"

"Well you looked like you liked Riku, and he made it seem like he liked you too."

I shivered. "That will _never ever _happen!" I shouted at Sora.

"See, I wasn't the only one who thought that." Devain said to me.

"Shut up!" I told him.

Kairi giggled. "You two are arguing like an old married couple."

My face turned a little red and Devain and I both facepalmed ourselves.

"Kairi?" Devain said.

"Yeah."

"Please shut up. I've taken too much of that shit from Sora."

"Okay!" She smiled.

"So why are we heading to Hollow Bastion again?" I asked as I rested my head on my hand.

"We need to seal the keyhole there." Devain explained and finally finished making his sandwich.

"Why didn't you seal it when we were there the first time?!"

"Before we got back to the ship, Sora turned himself into a Heartless to free Kairi's heart and since we just fought a DRAGON and Riku we weren't exactly in the best shape. We made a tactical retreat back to the ship and when we got to the room with the big chandelier a horde of Heartless appeared, Sora's Heartless followed us through the whole castle up to that point and Kairi finally realized it was him."

I cut Devain off. "Then how come Sora isn't a Heartless right now?" I asked as I poked Sora's forehead a few times.

Sora smacked my hand away. "Knock it off!"

"I'm getting to that." Devain said. "When the Heartless jumped on us Kairi immediately turned and hugged Sora's Heartless. Right when she did that there was a bright flash that destroyed the Heartless attacking us and when I looked back there was Sora."

"Well arent you special?" I asked Sora. "Wait! Kairi, did they tell you about what we learned about me?"

"Devain and Sora already knew not to make you angry." Kairi said.

I gave her a confused look.

"They didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

I sighed and started to play with my hair. "So you don't know…"

"Don't know what?" Kairi asked.

"Should I tell her or do you want to?" Devain asked me.

I smiled at Devain which was a hint for him to tell.

"Rose is a Heartless." Devain said bluntly. "A weird one, but still."

Kairi gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "How?! What happened?!"

Devain looked at me. "Your turn."

I sighed. "Remember when the Heartless attacked home, Radiant Garden?"

"I don't remember anything about home."

"When we were little kids the Heartless attacked out world. We lived in Radiant Garden. When you were 5 and I was 7 the Heartless attacked. I don't know what happened to you, but we ended up on Destiny Island obviously. I on the other hand was with my big brother Squall who was the man with the scar across his face, and his friend Cloud when they attacked. We got to a gummi ship, but Heartless got on the ship and attacked me. Something happened when they tried to consume me that I became the Heartless I am. I stopped fighting long enough for it to take over, but kept fighting the darkness. There's something with the stronger the heart the stronger the Heartless or something like that."

"Stronger the heart, more beastly the Heartless." Devain said between bites of his sandwich.

"But...you look just like a normal person." Kairi said.

I shrugged. "When I do go to my Heartless appearance I have black hair and yellow eyes, and a fancy outfit. I don't know how strong of a Heartless I am, but there's another like me or there was. I don't know if he's dead or alive."

"He's alive." Devain said. "I saw him."

"Ansem is alive?!" I asked with my eyes wide. I bit my lip. "I can ask him all of these questions-"

Devain cut me off. "If he stops trying to get the worlds to fall to darkness and stop trying to kill us, feel free to ask all the questions you want. Otherwise he's dead the next time we see him."

I sighed, and Squall walked into the kitchen a few moments later.

"What's got ya down Rose Bush?" Squall asked as he made some coffee.

"Uh? Oh!... It's nothin'." I smiled as I lied.

He yawned. "Alright."

"So what will happen when we seal all of the keyholes?" I asked.

"Universe is saved." Squall said.

"That's it? Then it's all over?"

"I think something else happens but I can't really think right now."

I sighed. "Then drink your coffee, and wake up."

"I will when it's done."

I got out of my seat and grabbed a poptart, and a glass of milk. "So is Riku still with the Heartless? I kind of don't know, because _someone _knocked me out." I looked at Squall when I said someone.

"As far as we know he's not existing as we know." Devain said.

"What? What happened? Was he consumed by darkness?"

"For someone who said they didn't like Riku, you sure are asking a lot of questions about him." Sora said.

"Shut up! He's our friend. I'm allowed to care about friends, right?" I asked. "But really, what happened to Riku?"

"Ansem took him over." Devain said.

I sighed. "We'll I'm gonna get ready to face hell. I'll be in my room."


	22. Home we go?

Several hours later I heard someone knocking on my door.

"We're at Hollow Bastion." I heard Devain say.

I moaned. "I don't wanna go!"

"I'm going." I heard him say through the door.

"Have fun, and don't die. I'm still not going."

"If I do die?"

"Then I'll cry, and go Heartless on whoever killed you."

"If you come there will be less chance of that happening."

I rolled my eyes. "Still not going."

"Leon!" I heard him scream.

I heard a door open. "What?"

"Get your sister."

"Why can't you do it?"

"She's being stubbornly lazy."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is she being stubbornly lazy?"

"Because she doesn't want to go to Hollow Bastion."

"Alright, wait here a few seconds."

Squall opened my door walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder. "You're coming with us."

I started beating my fist on his back. "I am not! Let me go! Come on Squally! Just let me go!"

_**Several Minutes Later**_

"So how's not coming with us working for you?" Squall asked me. I was still over his shoulder.

"Not... well." I answered still annoyed that I was here and on his shoulder. "Can you let me down now?"

"Are you going to come with us?"

"Yes." I lied.

"You're lying."

"You can't even see my face! How do you know if I'm lying or not?!"

"Your voice."

"Well crap." I whispered. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

"Only if you come with us."

"Then never mind. What are you gonna do when Heartless attack then? I'm kind of on your dominant arm's shoulder."

"You act like I can't aim."

"Shut up! I still wanna know how the hell you shot my arm from across the room. That was like 100 yards, and you had to get the angle right. How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm a trained soldier."

I sighed. "One day you'll have to train me with your gunblade."

"Maybe."

"Please Squally! I won't break any flower pots this time!"

"Flower pots?" Devain asked.

"He was trying to show me how to use it and I accidentally shot one of Aerith's flower pots. She wasn't very happy."

"That wasn't an accident, that was target practice." Squall said.

"We had targets! Why didn't you have me shoot at those?!"

"Because they were too big, and easy to shoot."

I facepalmed myself. "I was okay with a bow though, right?"

"You almost gave me another scar with a bow!"

I laughed. "I was 6!"

"Which makes it even more ridiculous. Why the hell did I let a 6 year old near a gunblade and a bow?"

"Because I nagged you, and you were a little irresponsible at times when I was nagging you, and you were only 16, because you didn't have your scar yet. Which is more ridiculous, me with the bow, or me flirting with Cloud?" I asked smirking.

"You flirted with your brother's best friend who was what 16 probably?" Devain asked.

"12." I laughed.

"Really?" Devain said trying to hold back laughter.

"Yep!" I smiled as I laughed.

"She was one naughty girl." Squall said chuckling a little.

"HEY!" I hit his back. Everyone else was laughing. "I was 5!"

"Want me to stop telling stories?" Squall asked.

"YES!" I shouted.

"Too bad!" He said excitedly. "Lets see…"

I heard someone chuckling, but I didn't know who. It was probably Sora, but you never know. Squall laughed really loud for a second.  
"Oh good! This one must be really funny." I mumbled to myself.  
"Remember when you glued one of your eyes shut?"  
"Yeah… It was my left eye. I had an itch. You left me alone with arts and crafts for one second, and I glue my eye shut!"

"You glued your eye shut?!" Sora asked laughing. Everyone else was laughing too.

"Is that why you like glue sticks instead of bottles?" Devain asked once he finally stopped laughing.

"Shut up, and probably."

"Aw come on Rose Bush. Where's your sense of humor?"

"On the ship, in my room."

"Come on Rosalinda. Your brother is just trying to have a little fun." A voice said.

"W-who was that?"

I saw a small cricket jump out of Sora's hood of his jacket. The cricket was in a top hat and had a little suit on, but it was only the top.

"That was me." The cricket said. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service."

"What other kind of animal talks? First the dog, and duck, now the cricket." I mumbled. "How did I never notice you?" I asked Jiminy.

"I've been writing in a journal this whole time, so I've been too much in a train of thought. Normally I'm in Sora's hood just writing away."

"So what do you write in your journal?"

"About you guys, other people we run into that offered to help us in their world, Heartless we've encountered, and when we find Ansem reports I but them in here till we get on the ship."

I gave a quick chuckle. "Guess I'm under the Heartless section."

"No, you're in with the group of your friends, but I put what I wrote about you right before the Heartless section."

"Well nice meeting you Jiminy."

"Same to you."

"So can I continue my stories about you now?" Squall asked.

"Can I just ask one question first?!" I asked.

Everyone just looked at me, and kept walking.  
"How is it that we are in the castle in the entrance hall, heading towards the library, and we didn't run into any Heartless?!"

Everyone just looked at me.  
"What?" I asked.

"It's because the princesses are holding back the darkness and while it might leak past them in other worlds, it can't here." Devain said.

"Watch out!" Kairi shouted as a large body appeared.

"You were saying?" I asked Devain as I tried to get out of Squall's grip so I would be off his shoulder. "Squall, you can let me go now, so I can fight."

"Fine." He said and dropped me.

"Ow! Thanks!" I summoned my keyblade, but Devain already took the large body down. "Not cool." I said looking at Devain.

"What?" Devain said. "If I didn't kill it it would've tried to kill us."

"Next Heartless we see is all mine." I said as I walked into the library, but Squall threw me over his shoulder again. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You going to go back to the ship?"

"No, because I wanna see if I can get Ansem to answer some question I have, and then kick his ass, or just kick his ass from the start. So can you let me go now, gently this time?"

"Sure." He said as he set me down lightly.

"Thank you." I facepalmed myself two seconds later as I walked. "I'm such and idiot sometimes."

"Why only sometimes?" Squall asked.

"Shut up!" I said as I punched his arm, which probably hurt me more. "Why did I not just make a portal to the damn keyhole?!"

"Because before the keyhole was inaccessible and we couldn't lock it. Also you were sort of out of your mind before." Devain explained.

"I meant why didn't I make a portal as soon as we got here?"

"Because you didn't want to come." Squall said.

"Oh yeah… Whatever!" I summoned a portal and pushed everyone inside. Not a moment too soon we were in front of the keyhole. "Sora you go first." I said as I pushed him into the weird portal that was in the giant heart. "Duck, you're next."

"What?!" Donald shouted as I picked him up and threw him into the colorful portal. "The rest of us will just walk in." We all started walking in, but Squall stayed behind. "What's wrong Squally?" I asked as I waked up to him.

"It's nothing, just go on with the others."

"Squ-"

"Rose Bush, just go and help them out if they need it. I'll stay here with Kairi."

I sighed. "Fine." I said as I walked into the portal. "What the hell is that?!" I shouted once I saw a giant Heartless that looked similar to a ram.

"A Heartless that's garding the keyhole, so kill it!" Sora shouted as he it a horn on the top of the things head.

I ran up the things back leg and started to attack the horn on the middle of its head. The Heartless threw us off and stomped at the ground. I want flying through the portal that we came through, and landed a few inches away from Squall.

"Hi!" I giggled, and smiled as I ran back to the portal.

They were still fighting the Heartless. Its head was on the ground. Everyone was attacking it as much as possible. I tightened my grip on my Keyblade and charged at it. Devain was flame charging at it, Sora was Strike Raiding it, Goofy was just smashing the hell out of it, Donald was using magic, and I was tempted to use a portal to decapitate it, and scare the shit out of Phil. I joined in on the fight and attacked the horn. It got up several times, but Devain and Sora always brought it back down as we continued attacking the horn for several minutes till it vanished.

"Guys. You did it." I heard Squall say right before Sora was ready to seal the keyhole. We all walked back the way we came to go talk to Squall quickly, but when we got out there Aerith, and Yuffie were there too.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked Aerith, and Yuffie.

"We came in Cid's ship." Yuffie said as she looked at us.

"This is our childhood home." Aerith said smiling.

"Who else used to live here?" Devain said. "Seems like almost everyone we've met grew up here."

I smiled. "Guess a lot of people did live here." I said giggling.

"It's worse than I thought it would be." Aerith said looking around.

"How can you underestimate how bad the new Heartless home world is? Especially when the controller of the Heartless used to live here." Devain said.

Aerith shrugged.

"So Squall?" I asked. "Do you remember what happened once Sora seals the keyholes, and Ansem is defeated?"

He sighed. "The worlds will return to isolation, each one knowing no more about the others than it did before. Whatever happened to the worlds that were consumed will feel like a dream to those who were there and didn't make it out, but other than that the worlds will return to their original states."

"But it means saying goodbye… for good" Yuffie said and looked at the ground.

"Wait?! So I'll be here, and not on Destiny Island?!" I exclaimed.

"There's gotta be some way to see you guys after the worlds go back to normal." Devain said.

"We'll use the gummi ship!" Sora said smiling.

"Were you listening at all?" Squall asked Sora. "The gummi ship will be useless."

"So that's it then…" I looked at Devain frowning and hugged him.

"There has to be some way." Devain said.

They all looked at the ground.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Squall said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith said trying to reassure us everything would be fine.  
"Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to." Yuffie said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

We laughed a little.

"Sora! Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!" Goofy shouted.

I hugged Devain tighter. "I can always use the portals to come to the island."

"Before Sora seals the last keyhole you have to teach me how to do that." Devain told me.

"I can't…" I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Maleficent told me that only Heartless, and people who have been given the power to use darkness can use them."

"How can someone be given the power to use darkness?" Yuffie asked. "Who has a say in that?"

I shrugged. "Maleficent used some kind of magic on Riku, and he was able to control darkness."

"So how did Maleficent get it?" Donald asked impatiently tapping his foot.

I sighed. "I don't know…"

"It's fine." Devain said. "Just visit often, okay?"

I nodded and kissed him.

"At least you'll be here with your brother." Goofy added.

I nodded. "Come on guys!" I said as I pulled them to the keyhole. Sora was inside the the room waiting for us. "Go lock it up." I told Sora as I pushed him to the keyhole.

"Don't rush me!" Sora yelled. He held up his Keyblade and a thin beam of light shot out of the end and into the keyhole. There was a bright flash and the keyhole disappeared with the click of a lock

We walked out and headed towards the chapel, but we were stopped when five princesses and Alice stopped us.

'_Kairi's got some competition.' _I thought and chuckled a little.

"Thank you, Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken." Alice said.

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." Jasmine

"It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went." A blonde curly hair princess in a blue dress said.

"Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless." Sora said.

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master." A blonde hair princess in a light blue dress said.

I grabbed Sora's wrist as we all started to walk back to the ship, and drug him with us. "Come on Sora, stop flirting! I want everything to be back to normal, and you have a girlfriend already!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Sora shouted at me.

"Whatever!" I said as I let go of his wrist. "To kill Ansem!" I shouted.

"I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Donald shouted at me.

"I know." I told him. "So, where are we going?"

"To the world of darkness." Devain said. "Like the princesses told us, it's the heart of darkness so we just go to the darkest place we can find."

"I'll be in my room till then." I said as I walked to my room.

Stella was sitting on my bed staring at the door as I opened it.

"What's up Stella?"


	23. Till I Fall

'_Mommy? What's going to happen to us?' _She sounded a little scared.

I sighed, sat on the bed, and picked her up and placed her on my lap. "Everything will go back to the way it use to be. We'll still be Heartless, but that's it. Nothing to be scared about."

'_What about you, and Daddy, and Uncle Squall?' _

I smirked. "We'll be closer to Uncle Squall, but further away from Daddy. Don't worry about it Stella."

'_Sooooo… When are you and Daddy gonna get married?' _Stella asked.

Good thing I wasn't drinking anything, or I would have a huge mess to clean up. "What?!"

'_When are you and Daddy getting married?'_

"Uh… Uh…" I didn't know what to say. "I don't know. Go ask Daddy."

Stella then ran out of the room and ran to Devain's. God is he in for a surprise.

_**Devain's POV**_

I heard knocking at my door as I was singing "It's Dangerous to go Alone." I opened my door and I didn't see anyone, then I felt something pulling at my pant leg. I looked down and saw Stella. "Hey there Stella, what's up?"

'_When are you and Mommy getting married?' _She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Where did this question come from?" I asked her, hoping to avoid the question.

'_I was sitting on Mommy's bed when you were at Hollow Bastion, and it just popped into my head. You two do spend a lot of time together, so when are you going to ask her to marry to and get married?' _

"I'm not sure." I told her. _'How does she even know what getting married is? She shouldn't have that much memory from her past self.'_

She sighed. _'Fine!' _She walked into my room and sat on my bed.

_**Roses POV**_

'_Geeze Stella. I thought she was only gonna ask him a question, and come back.' _I thought as I walked to Devain's room, and knocked on his door a few times. "Devain? Stella with you still?"

The door opened and I saw an annoyed Devain. "Why the hell did you tell her to ask me?"

I laughed nervously. "Well… She was bugging me with that question, and I knew she wouldn't stop till she got some kind of answer other than I don't know." I quickly hissed his cheek. "Sorry Sweetie. I'll go get her." I said as I tried to walk in to get Stella.

'_Mommy, why won't Daddy answer my question?'_

"Just let it go Stella!" I said as I grabbed her off his bed.

'_But I wanna know!' _She said pouting.

"Stella! Stop it now! You will know when I'm getting married when you see a diamond ring on this finger." I told her as I pointed to my ring finger on my left hand.

She took the ring I always wear on my right ring finger and put it on my left ring finger. It was a silver ring with aquamarine gem in the middle with three small diamonds in a small triangle on each side. _'Are you married now?' _

"Stella, that's not how it works."

'_But you said you'd be married when I saw a ring on this finger.' _She grabbed the finger she just put the ring on.

I sighed. "Stella, Devain is the one who puts a ring on that finger when he asks me to marry him. No one will hear him ask me that for a long time still."

"What the hell is she saying?!" Devain yelled.

"She's being a little pest. Since I told her I wouldn't be getting married till I hand a ring on my ring finger she took the one ring I always wear and put it on that finger, and asked if you and I were married now." I laughed a little as I put my ring back on the finger I always wear it on.

He facepalmed. "I ask again, how did this question get into her head?"

"I have no clue." I said as I sat on his bed, and Devain sat next to me.

Stella squirmed out of my arms and ran out of Devain's room, then came back a few minutes later with a DVD case. She held it up and it was one of my "Say Yes to the Dress" DVD's. _'This is how.'_

I facepalmed myself, and my face turned red. "Really?" Devain asked me.

"Shut up." I told him. "Stella, when did you watch those?"

'_When everyone was out. You guys are usually gone all day.'_

I sighed. "True, but why 'Say Yes to the Dress' of all things?" I asked.

'_It's the only thing I liked.'_

I sighed again. "Stella…" I looked over at Devain. "Don't leave him out of the conversation!"

'_Fine.'_

I smiled and kissed Devain's cheek. "Now you don't have to ask me thirty thousand questions."

"And that's being generous." Devain said.

I kissed his cheek again.

'_EWWWWW! Don't start making out again!'_ Stella shouted, and covered her eyes.

"You're wondering when we're getting married and you're being grossed out by kissing?" Devain said.

Stella did a cute little noise which I guessed was suppose to represent laughter.  
"Well it you think that with just a kiss on the cheek I wonder what you'll think of this." I then kissed Devain's lips.

'_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Stop it, you're making me sick!' _

I just kept kissing Devain.

'_Stop it, stop it! You're going to make me barf!'_

I stopped kissing Devain and grabbed Stella and kissed her where her cheek would be.

'_Thank you. Geez, do you two ever NOT do that?'_

Devain laughed at that. "We weren't when you came back."

Stella stuck out her tongue at us.

"Stella, put that back where it belongs. I don't think you want me to grab it, do you?"

She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and put her hands over it. She shook her head.

"Good Stella. Now run along, and do whatever you want. That includes annoying Sora." I said smiling.

'_If you're going to kiss again, I'm getting as far away as possible.' _She said and went out the door and shut it behind her.

"She is so much like a little kid." Devain said to me.

I smiled at him. "I know. It's so cute sometimes!" I said somewhat excitedly.

"I'm not going to disagree." Devain told me with a shrug.

I leaned on his shoulder, and smiled a little more. "Sorry she bothered you Sweetie." I apologized.

"It's fine." Devain said. "Just don't tell her to ask me anything again."

"No promises." I said as I cuddled next to him.

He smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah." I said as I laid my head on his chest, and listened to his heart beat.

"You should really reconsider."

"I'm sure" I responded. Wondering a little of why he kept asking me if I was sure.

"Keep in mind I tried to let you back out of this."

"I know." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Than someone's going to laugh till they pee." Devain said and started to tickle me.

"What?!" I shouted before he started. "No! Please! Stop it!" I shouted in between laughs.

"Let me think about it…nope." Devain said and continued to tickle me.

I started to try to squirm away, but fell to the floor as Devain fell on top of me with a loud thud.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"Change your mind?" Devain asked.

"No!"

"Your loss." Devain said and started to tickle me again.

I kept laughing and laughing till tears rolled down my face. My ribs hurt like crazy!

"Change your mind now?"

I nodded. Curse me for being so ticklish!

He stopped tickling me. Thank god! "Thank you for your cooperation." Devain said to me. "And sorry for that, it's just I'm not good with questions like that. I'm too honest."

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He hugged me back. "You know, we should probably get up before someone walks in."

My face turned bright red, and I started to stand up. "You're right!"

He stood up next to me. "I feel like we're in these kinds of situations a lot."

I blushed a little more. "Yeah… Kind of are… Wonder why that is."

"I don't know, must be luck." Devain said with a smile.

"Luck?" I asked.

"I'm lucky enough to spend a lot of time with you."

I blushed a little more, and went to kiss his cheek. He turned his head toward me at the last second and I ended up kissing his lips. I was surprised at first, but I continued to kiss him. When we finally pulled away my face was red, but not like when he first kissed me.

"Surprised?" Devain asked me.

"A little, but you always surprise me." I said smiling.

"I hope I always do." Devain said.

I smiled and kissed him again. "I'm surprised we're left alone this often."

"So am I." Devain said. "I'm surprised Leon didn't burst through the door yet."

"He stayed at Radiant Garden, remember?"

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot." Devain smiled.

"Obviously." I said and kissed his cheek again.

Devain looked down at my feet. "Are you planning on standing on your tip-toes all day?"

I laughed and stood flat on my feet. "Nope, and I don't plan on wearing heels just so I can reach you either."

"Than sit." He gestured to the bed, which we fell off of earlier.

I sat, and he sat next to me. I grabbed his hand and leaned on his shoulder. "Sooo, what do you wanna do till we get to wherever we're going?"

"I don't care, as long as you're with me."

I thought for a moment and quickly went to my room. "Be back in a flash!"

"Okay." Devain said behind me.

I grabbed my iPod, my laptop, and a present I wanted to give him before we ever started the adventure. I wanted to give him a shark tooth necklace that I found when I first got to the island. The tooth actually got stuck to my shirt when I was playing frisbee with Devain, and the others. When I started to have a crush on Devain I wrapped the tooth in a metal jewelry wire, and it hung my a red braid that had little stars in the pattern that reminded me of paopus. I kept it hoping that one day he and I would be together, and we are, so I thought I would give him the necklace. "I'm back!" I smiled as I walked in.

"Hello." He said.

"I have something for you, so close your eyes."

He shut his eyes. "What is it?"

"You'll see." I said as I sat behind in on the bed and put the necklace on him. "Okay. You can open your eyes now." I said after I kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the necklace. He turned to look at me with a smile. "Isn't this usually the other way around?"

I smiled, and kissed him. "Normally."

"Thanks, though." Devain said.

"You're welcome. I've actually had it for a few years now, but was always to scared to give it to you."

"Why would you be scared?" Devain asked. "Anything you got me I would've liked, including those socks you got me for my birthday last year."

I laughed a little. "I was scared, because I made it when I first started to get a crush on you, and I didn't want to mess up our friendship back then. If you look close enough there is a star pattern in it, and it reminded me of a paopu, and I didn't want you to think of that too, so I thought if we ever started dating I would give it to you."

He looked closely at the braid. "Oh yeah, I see it now. You know, I probably would've thought of the stars in the sky before paopu fruits. And if you remember, I gave you half of the paopu I won in the race on the island."

I smiled. "Yeah. That was one of the best parts of that day."

"I have another question." Devain said. "How did you keep that through all the stuff that's happened?"

"Don't know. Luck I guess." I said smiling.

"Why do those sentences sound so familiar?"

"Maybe because you said that earlier." I giggled.

"Oh yeah." Devain said.

I smiled and cuddled next to him. "Wanna listen to music?" I asked as I grabbed my IPod out of my pocket.

"Sure."

I put my iPod on shuffle. Most of my songs were by artist like Three Days Grace, Skillet, Seether, Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, Evanescence, and a lot of other rock bands. About a half hour later a slower song came on. It was Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I blushed a little, because I had very few lovie-er songs, and for some reason I didn't want Devain to hear any of those songs. The worst part was Wanted was my favorite out of all of them. I quickly tried to grab my iPod to change it.

"What?" Devain asked. "Embarrassed that a slow song came on?"

I blushed a little, and nodded.

He chuckled. "Don't be. This is one of the few I'm at least okay with."

A shy smiled appeared on my face as some of my hair fell in front of my face.

He brushed the hair from my face. "There aren't words that could describe how I feel about you, Rose."

I blushed a little more, and looked at Devain. "Heh heh, so I'm not the only one who has a hard time finding words to describe how they feel about the person they love."

He smiled at me. "I'd be surprised if anyone could nail love down to a single definition."

I giggled. "Come on." I said as I pulled him off the bed. I put his hands on my waist, and my arms round his neck.

"What? Are we going to dance for the rest of this?"

"Yeah. Why not?" I smiled.

"Just asking." Devain said smiling back.

We started to sway side to side like you do at a middle school or high school dance. I felt like an idiot at first, but then I looked at Devain who was smiling.

I heard Devain's door open a little._'Mommy! Daddy! Sora told me to come and bother you two again, but never mind!' _Stella said and closed the door again.

I smiled and looked at Devain when the song was over. "That was sweet." I said and then kissed him.

"You know, Stella really should learn to knock." Devain told me jokingly.

"Yeah." I smiled. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Like I said before, as long as you're with me I'm fine with anything."

"Come on." I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him to the training room.

"What are we going to do?" He asked me.

"Let's have a Keyblade battle." I smiled and summoned my Keyblade when we entered the training room.

"Okay." He said as he summoned his Keyblade. "I won't go easy on you."

"I was hoping you would say that." I smiled, and waited for him to make the first move.

"Lady's first." He said.

I sighed, and dashed at him aiming for his Keyblade. He ducked under my swing and slammed the bottom of his Keyblade into my back. I quickly got up and tried to attack him again. He blocked my swing and pulled my leg out from under me with his foot. I wrapped my leg around one of his, and pulled him down, and I quickly tried to get up. He rolled back on his hands and sprung up and his feet hit me in the stomach. I fell hard to the ground and wrapped my left arm around my stomach as I tried to get up again. He put the edge of his Keyblade where I was coming up and I smacked right into it. I hit my head, and swung at him trying to temporarily disarm him. He swung his Keyblade around so the teeth faced me and when the two weapons collided he pulled up, disarming me.

I sighed and put my hands into fist readying myself for whatever he had in store for me. He put the tip of his Keyblade right under my chin. "You want to give up now and spare yourself some burns?"

"Fine." I said as I put my arms at my side. I sighed. "You win again."

He desummoned his Keyblade. "I said I wasn't going to hold back."

"I know, and I'm glad you didn't." I said smiling as I picked up my Keyblade, and desummoned it.

"You don't really seem to notice some things." Devain said.

"I know. I never really have been good at noticing things I should. I've always just gone and attacked not really noticing anything." I sighed and leaned on the wall.

"That's the point." He started to explain. "All of our fights end the same way, me disarming you with the teeth of my Keyblade. You have to plan your attacks in seconds and make sure that they can land hits before you try them."

"Great. Thinking ahead. Not my strong point."

"Basically, swing at where your opponent isn't guarding." Devain said.

I sighed again. "The simplest things never seem to be where I am. I always see what I could have done after the fact of the matter."

"Like I said, think ahead and you'll do better."

I looked at Devain. "Fight me again."

He looked slightly surprised. "Alright." He summoned his Keyblade and got into his battle stance once more.

I summoned my Keyblade. "You go first this time. I insist."

He grinned. "I hope you know what you're doing this time." He rushed at me, his Keyblade on his right.

I dodged and hit his left side as he passed me. He spun to the left, his Keyblade out, and hit my arm. I put my Keyblade in my left hand and hit his back. He rolled forward and popped back up facing me. He put his Keyblade back into a defending position and held out his hand. He beckoned me to go at him. I put my Keyblade on an angle as I slowly approached. He grinned and rushed forward on my right again. He swung at my right arm again too. I blocked it as I switched my Keyblade back to my right hand, and swung my Keyblade in a circle to my right, and messed him up a little. He rolled with the blow once more and popped up again. He threw his Keyblade at me with a Strike Raid. I tried to roll out of the way, but was hit twice. He grinned and dashed towards me with a Sonic Blade. I grunted and used blizzard as I tried to get back up. He flame charged through it and into me. I tried to roll out of the way again, but was hit. I then used thunder on him. He ran at me zig-zag to avoid the bolts of electricity flying at him. When he got to me he hit my Keyblade so hard it flew out of my hands and he leveled his right under my chin, once more. "You're improving." Devain told me.

"Thanks." I smiled and started to walk towards my Keyblade but fell to one knee as I took a few steps forwards.

"Rose!" Devain rushed to my side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said as I got up and grabbed my Keyblade. I leaned on the wall, and was starting to get healed by my powers I got from my Heartless side.

"Did… did I do that?" He asked me.

"Do what? You tired me out and gave me a few cuts and bruises but that's it."

"I mean you falling to your knee."

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just know you're a really good fighter." I smiled, still leaning on the wall.

"I think I might enjoy it too much." Devain told me. "Like I was born solely to fight."

I smiled. "Not just to fight." I hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "You were also born to be mine." I then kissed his cheek.

He gave a slight smile. "Thanks Rose. Sometimes I'm just not sure."

"Not sure about what?"

"About who I'm supposed to be, it's almost like two personalities are fighting for control of me."

"Maybe it's that very little bit of darkness you have. Don't worry though. You have great friends, a loving family who will be glad to hear you saved them when this is over, and me. The Heartless that was scared, but feels more confident as time goes on."

"Thing is, I think it's more than just a little darkness." Devain explained. "I don't know what's kept it in for so long. I know that some way some where it's going to come through, and when it does I'm not sure I'll be able to come back. In all honesty I'm scared of that happening."

I hugged him tighter and tighter. "When and if it happens to you I'll be there to help you like you did for me."

"Thank you." He said. "I know it hasn't shown but I'm worried about what's happened to our friends and family. Everyone we knew is as good as dead, with a chance of being brought back."

"Everything will be fine. One way or another everything will be back to normal." I told him.

"Almost everything."

"What do you mean 'almost everything'?"

"I mean everything we know now, everyone we've met, and one thing that I'm not looking forward to."

"What?"

"You aren't going to be there with me. I need you."

I sighed. "We'll find a way. One way or another! I know we will! We always have, and we will!"

"Love always does, doesn't it?"

I nodded and kissed him. "I have a weird feeling that there will be more to our adventure then what we think."

"Considering what we've gone through so far, I agree 100%"

"Come on! Let's go see if we found that darkness yet." I said as I walked a little wobbly and fell into Devain's arms.

"You sure you're okay?" Devain asked as he helped me stand up again.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Nothing serious." As I walked I was still a little wobbly, so I leaned on Devain for support.

"Are you sure you don't want some water or something?"

"Again. I'm fine." I said as Devain helped me to my room, and had me sit on my bed. "Probably just really tired, that's all." I smiled unsurely.

"Alright, guess I'm just worrying too much."

I shrugged, now feeling how tired I was. "What's going on?" I asked myself quietly,but Devain still probably heard me. "I know Devain didn't wear me out that much."

"Rose?" Devain asked concerned. "What's going on?"

I sighed. "I don't know." I laid on my bed and instantly felt tired, and slowly closed my eyes.

"Rose?" Devain sounded worried as I drifted quickly off into a deep sleep.


	24. Almost There

I woke up the next day, full of energy, but also sore. I got out of my bed and cracked my back, and neck. I heard talking down the hall, and started to walk towards it. I smiled as I saw everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast, then Devain eating a sandwich.

"Morning." I said as I walked in, and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Devain said.

"What happened with you and Devain yesterday?" Sora asked. "You two didn't do anything too crazy, did you?"

I grabbed an apple out of a basket on the table and threw it at his head. "Not in the mood right now to deal with your crap." I yawned and laid my head on the table. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Ow!" Sora yelled as the apple hit his nose.

"About noon." Devain said. "You were pretty tired yesterday, scared me more than a little bit."

"Devain said you fell asleep before 9:30 yesterday." Goofy said as he sat at the one end of the table.

My eyes widened. " I slept for 14 and a half hours?!"

"Your point?" Devain asked.

"I never sleep that long ever! 9 hours is pushing it for me. I normally only sleep like 8 hours or less!"

"We had two training fights less than a minute apart." Devain pointed out. "You think that might've had something to do with it?"

I sighed. "Probably." I then looked at the floor. I was still a little tired, but I didn't want to head back to my room for more sleep. "Can I tell you all something? Every keyhole Sora sealed I felt weaker when I battled, and got tired a lot faster. Could that have something to do with me being a Heartless?"

"It might." Devain said. "The Heartless need those worlds' hearts to gain power, if they don't get one for a given amount of time, they might start to get weaker, until eventually they just can't do anything."

I sighed, and headed to the training room.

"Rose, hold on." I heard Devain's voice behind me as a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Don't wear yourself out too much, okay? We're going to need you when we find Ansem."

"You know I can't fight well. You'll all be better off without me."

He turned me around to face him. "Don't you ever say that again. All of our lives are better because of you, it doesn't matter you can't fight as well as me. You're still amazing, just the way you are. Don't you dare let anyone or anything change your mind about that."

I sighed, and said nothing. I was a little annoyed, but I didn't want to show it.

"Rose, you are the best person I've ever met, period. No one is as amazing as you are. I know that I'm going to use that word a lot, because there isn't a better one to describe you. Fantastic, you are truly fantastic."

I felt a small smile appear, but I tried to ignore it, and headed to my room instead.

"Rose remember, anything you need, just give me a shout." Devain said.

I nodded, and continued walking to my room. I got a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into a normal day outfit. I even put back fingerless leather gloves on that reminded me a little of Squall's gloves. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed a few potions that were in the medicine cabinet since we've all been here, and shoved them into a pouch on my belt. I walked out of my room a few seconds later, and ran into Devain who was headed towards my room.

"Hey Devain." I said.

"Hey Rose, how uh…how you feeling?"

"Fine. I grabbed some potions just to be safe."

"That's good." Devain said. "Donald's spotted the world we're supposed to go to."

I smiled. "That's great! Let's go!"

"We should land in about 5 minutes, so get everything you need." Devain told me.

I paced a little as I waited for 5 minutes to be over. "Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Maybe."

"Really?!"

"No."

I whined. "Now?"

"Wait five minutes, then ask me again."

I whined again, and leaned on the wall.

"You're acting like we haven't made five minutes feel like five seconds before."

"Yeah, because I was kissing you. That's why it went by so fast."

He shrugged. "Lot's of things make time fly for me."

I sighed and looked at the clock. I still had 4 more minutes. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and played Cut the Rope. I heard Devain chuckle.

I looked up from my phone. "What?"

"Just you." He said.

"Five minutes up yet?"

"Not just yet."

I moaned and went back to playing my game. I felt someone tap my shoulder. "What?" I asked not even looking up from my phone.

"Five minutes are up." Devain's voice said behind me.

I immediately put my phone in my pocket. "Allons-y!" I shouted as we walked off the ship.

"This place is…" Devain said looking around at the water we were standing on. "different."

Everything was a shade of purple, but for being the source of where are the darkness was it was really bright.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left behind of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Sora asked.

"You betcha!" Donald said happily.

"But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, What's gonna happen to this place? And to us?" Sora asked.

"Well, uh…" Donald started, but came up short on an explanation.

"This is a Heartless world so maybe it'll just disappear." Goofy said.

We all looked at Goofy surprised.

"But don't worry. Even if this place goes poof our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yep, I just know that we will."

Everyone but me nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Sora said, and then looked at a charm.

I sighed and started to walk ahead of them. "Come on. Lets find Ansem." I said. I sounded like I had no energy or I was distracted.

"Everything alright, Rose?" Devain asked me.

I quickly looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah! Peachy! What makes- OW! What the hell?!" I shouted as I ran into a invisible wall or something. I rubbed my head as I sat on the ground.

Devain walked up next to me and put his hand forward, pressing it against the barrier. "That's really weird, kind of like those invisible walls in video games."

I sighed and stood up. I placed my hand on the wall and started to walk to the left, and fell when the wall or barrier was gone. "Think I found a path!" I shouted as I got up off the ground again.

"Nice job." Sora said and walked by.

I quickly ran up to Sora and poked the back of his head a few times. "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Sora?"

He swatted at my hand. "Stop that. And I ate him." Sora said jokingly.

I smirked, and chuckled. "What's gotten into you? You're suddenly being nice to me." I said as I followed him.

He shrugged. "Heartless' home world, might as well be as good as I can if I die."  
I chuckled a little more at first. Then realised he was picking on me a little. "Hey!" I shouted as I playfully punched his arm.

"What?" Sora said.

"Just because we are at what technically is the Heartless' home world doesn't mean you have to start treating me differently." I told him. "You know I hate thinking about Heartless me."

"I'm being nice for the reason I told you, if this is the Heartless' homeworld, they're going to be stronger here than anywhere else."

I sighed. "You're right, sorry Sora." I said as I kept walking. Heartless attacked us out of nowhere.

Three Dark Balls, and two Invisible Heartless attacked us. We quickly took them down, and ran as fast as we could to get to the end.

"I don't like this place." I mumbled as we got closer to the end after we were attacked by Heartless at least 7 times.

"Neither do I." I heard Devain say. "Sooner we do this, the better."

I nodded as we reached the other end. As soon as we reached the end a giant purple orb fell on us. We were attacked by a Heartless that looked very similar to the one we battled at Hollow Bastion. We already knew how to defeat it, so we attacked it like last time. Sora and Devain attacked it so it would fall to the ground, and then we all attacked it as it fell. I was tripped up a few times when it used a shockwave to get us away from it, but other then that I was fine.

When our battle was over we we teleported into a new area that looked like a cave. There was thin red lines that reminded me of lasers, and it was really starting to get dark. I shivered a little. I think the darkness was becoming a fear for me because all I could think about was me as a Heartless, and everything that happened then. I actually didn't notice that everyone was walking ahead of me as I stared off into space with those flashbacks of what happened.

"Rose, you coming?" Devain asked me.

"Huh? Oh! Coming!" I said as I ran to them. "So what's the plan?"

"To find the darkest place we can find and hope that's where Ansem is." Sora said as he jumped off the edge and started to glide to the bottom.  
"You guys can glide?!" I asked Devain.

"We got it at Neverland." Devain smirked, jumped off and started to glide down after Sora.

"Well I have portals!" I shouted as I used one to get to the bottom. "Where to next?" I asked Sora.

"To that shiny thing." Sora said, and walked to the shiny orb in the air.  
We all followed and were teleported to a platform with a purple giser of darkness. I looked at Donald, and kicked him into the portal. We all stared at it for several seconds till we walked in. Donald was trying to fight Heartless on his own in Traverse Town.

"Should we leave him?" I asked Devain, and Sora.

"I'm tempted, but we can't." Devain said. "His fake girlfriend would kill us."

I laughed and looked at Sora who was attacking the Heartless.

"Guess we know where he stands." I told Devain before attacking three Large Bodies that attacked us.

After they were defeated two more Large Bodies, and three soldier Heartless attacked us. Once they were gone we went back out the way we came.

"Another one?" I asked as we were at another portal a few minutes later.

_**Half Hour Later **_

We eventually ended up at another giser, but they were actually portals. This one was different though. It was made of fire. We all entered and it took us to Hollow Bastion. My eyes widened when I saw a giant Heartless symbol at the opposite end from where we were. We were attacked by Heartless. Doors to our left opened when the Heartless were destroyed.

"What is this place?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged and looked around. It reminded me of a science lab you would see in a movie. I found a small computer, and started to read some stuff that was on it.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. "Listen to this."

I scrolled back to the top of what I was reading.  
"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.

For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door.

The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light.

None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens." I read out loud to everyone.

"There is no way that isn't referring to the Heartless." Devain said.

"Thank you Sherlock, but who wrote this? Ansem maybe?" I responded. I sighed. "Come on guys. There really isn't anything else here." I said somewhat defeated as I walked back from the way we came.

When we were standing on the platform again the fire was gone, but now there was another portal to go through. I went in without a moment's hesitation.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as I fell to nothingness. I quickly used a portal and went back to Devain and the others. "Can someone teach me how to fly or something?!"

"To Neverland!" Devain yelled and went back through the transport sparkles.

I grabbed Devain's wrist and stopped him. "I have portals that can get us there a lot faster, remember?" I summoned a portal and pointed at it.

"Oh yeah." Devain said. "To Neverland!" He yelled again as he walked through the portal.

I giggled, and walked through. "So not what? We're back at Neverland, so go get your pixy dust or whatever you need." I told him.

"We're going to need to find Tinker Bell."

I sighed.

_**One Hour later**_

"We're back! Finally!" I told Sora, and everyone else as Devain and I walked back through a portal.

"Took you long enough." Sora said as he got up from sitting on the ground. "Now can we go?"

I nodded, and went through a portal again.

We were all flying, and saw a volcano with an enormous black devil with dragon wings and yellow eyes was standing in it.

"Well, shit." I said as I flew at it.

We attacked the devil's head. Every once and a while it would shoot fire at us out of its mouth, or swipe at us with its wings and make us go flying back several feet. We just kept attacking, and attacking. Devain was probably barely getting affected by the fire. It was easy to beat excluding the fact that I was using my portals to shoot the fire at the back of its head, and fire would appear out of nowhere and get us.

When the devil was defeated the lava in the volcano disappeared. We flew in and went through a portal. I was starting to wonder why there were so many portals here.

We we started to walk I felt my legs starting to give out on me, and my cuts were taking forever to heal. I leaned on Devain as I quickly took another potion.

"Rose, you okay?" Devain asked me.

I swallowed the last of my potion and nodded as I was starting to walk just fine again. "I'm fine! See!" I smiled.

He didn't seem sure. "If you say so, but if you feel weak portal back to the ship. I don't care what's happening to me or Sora or anyone else when that is, promise me you'll go back."

I was reluctant at first, but agreed. "Fine, but only if it's a life or death situation for me."

"If you feel like you're legs will give out, go back, okay?"

"Fine." I said as I kept walking.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." Devain said.

"I know." I said several feet away from them as we walked through creepy hallways going into, and out of portals faster than I could blink.

Finally we ended up in a room that had a Heartless symbol covering the way we needed to go. Suddenly Heartless after Heartless appeared. We tried to take all of them down as soon as possible. I noticed the Heartless were coming in like rounds at the coliseum. Every time we defeated a group of Heartless a part of the symbol would break away. We kept fighting for what seemed like forever. When the symbol and the Heartless were gone we all sat down trying to take a breather.

Donald taught me cure, and I was thinking that to took him long enough to teach me that. I drank a few potions even though the darkness was still healing me.

Once we were done our breather we walked to the next entrance to our journey.

"Ready?" I asked everyone as we approached a large door to who knows where.

**Almost there! Ansem, we're coming for you! I can't believe this is almost over, but then I can start the Chain of Memories story. Hope you guys liked this. **


	25. Winning Battles

**YAY! We are almost done! Time to kick Ansem's butt once and for all! Does it really have to be over though? Wait, yeah it does, because to make the Chain of Memories story, and then all the others too.**

I looked at Devain and Sora who were staring off into space. "Sora! Devain! Hey! Time to get going. What's up?" I said trying to get their attention, and snapping my fingers in front of their face. "Earth to Devain, and Sora."

Devain blinked and shook his head. "Sorry, just thought I heard…a voice."

"You're listening to the voices in your head again?" I asked.

"No, I must've hit my head or something." He responded.

"Okay." I looked over at Sora who was talking to Donald about voices he heard too.

'_What's going on? Whose voice are they hearing?' _I asked myself. I shrugged it off and headed towards the door.

"Ready guys?" I asked as I placed a hand on the door.

"Let's go." Devain said. "I wanna kick this asshole's ass for everything he's put us through."

I looked at Sora. "How about you open it?"

"Okay…" Sora opened the door,and we were on Destiny Island again.

"Is this… Destiny Island?" I asked

"I think it is." Devain said. "But where's Ansem?"

I shrugged, and started to walk to the secret place.

"Where are you going?" Goofy asked.

"To this place Sora, Riku, Devain, Kairi, and I use to hang out at. Something is just telling me to go there."

I heard a strange voice as I approached the secret place. "This world has been connected."  
"What was that?" Goofy asked.

I sighed thankfully knowing they could hear it too.

"Tied to the darkness… Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

I shivered at those words. Pieces of the island began to fade, and shake. The water turned purple. I turned around to see Riku standing near the water. Sora went running to him.

"Sora! Wait!" I shouted and went after him.

"Take a look at this tiny place." Riku started when we got near him. Something wasn't right. His voice sounded like the deep voice we all heard seconds ago. "To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought out to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

"Sora, that's not Riku!" I told him.

He chuckled. "Clever girl." He turned around and as he did his form changed from Riku to a tall man with long white hair.

"You're Ansem…" I said somewhat quietly.

"Correct again." Ansem said. "You really are smart, aren't you?"

"I guess, or maybe I could just sense you, you Heartless!"

"About time we finally fight this douche." Devain summoned his Keyblade behind me.

"So, there is another like me?" Ansem asked as he pulled me near him.

I tried to get out of his grip. "Let go of me!" I shouted and both of my wrist were in one on his hands.

He chuckled. "You still fight your darkness, little Heartless?" He asked.

"I fight it, because I know what's right!"

"foolish girl." He started then looked at everyone. "All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Ansem then teleported us that we were behind everyone. "You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"That's not true!" Sora shouted. "The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in, but we've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

Ansem lifted us into the air, and tightened his grip on my wrist making me wince in pain. "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing." He looked at me before what he said next. "Every light must fade, every light return to darkness!" He shouted and threw me hard to the ground with a loud thud.

Devain rushed to my side, and Ansem smirked. "You still care for her even though she has willingly given herself to darkness?" He chuckled. "She is like me. There is nothing you can do for her. She will return to darkness eventually and realize the truth, and will follow what the truth has in store for her. Just look at her. She becomes weaker as she fights the darkness. If she opens her heart back up she will be filled with power, just like when you two battled the man with the blond spiky hair at the coliseum."

"No, she won't." Devain said and stood up. "No matter how lost anyone gets in the darkness, there is always at least one light to lead them away. All of us have lights, even you."

Ansem laughed. "Light? You honestly think a light can save someone?! I have no light." He laughed again.

"A light is what's going to save everyone, and kick your ass." Devain said and summoned his Keyblade.

"Fine, then show me what your precious little light can do." He said as a ghost being with a heart shape cut out of its stomach and bandages around its mouth with long antennae sticking out from the back of its head.

I stood up, cracked my back, and summoned my Keyblade. Devain, Sora, and I rushed at Ansem with all he had. Ansem had just been flying around and had his shadow or what he was calling it gardian do all of the attacking and blocking. I used Strike Raid a few times.

"What's the matter Ansem? Too scared to actually fight?!" I shouted as I slashed my Keyblade at him a few times.

"I will not reduce myself to engaging the likes of you in battle." He said and sent his guardian after me.

His guardian grabbed me and I couldn't get out of its grip. It held my arms so I couldn't attack, every time I tried to. I struggled as I felt myself get tired trying to get out of its grasp.

Ansem looked at me. "Give in for your strength. Open yourself to darkness." He told me.

"Never!" I shouted as I kicked the shadow where it would have balls. "Crap… You don't have balls." I said as I looked at the guardian. I looked over at Devain. "Little help!" I shouted to him.

Devain shot a fireball past me and into the guardian, and it released me.

"Thank you." I told Devain as I went to attack Ansem again.

Ansem looked at me. "I think it's about time you stop." After he said that I fell to my knees.

"What the hell? What did you do?!" I shouted at him.

"I controll darkness, and you have lots of darkness. Now, why not open you heart again?"

I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I started to turn back to a Heartless. "You bastard! Whatever you're doing knock it the hell off!"

"Maybe I should make you attack your friends?" He said smugly.

I growled. "I will not hurt them again, ever!" I shouted.

"It's not your choice." He said and made me rise with my Keyblade in hand.

"It is my choice!" I shouted. "My light will help me! He always has and always will!" I looked at Devain and smiled.

"He will not." He sent his guardian for Devain. He tried to dodge roll out of the way but couldn't get away. The guardian grabbed his right wrist and left calf. Devain tried to get free as the guardian floated back towards Ansem. "I sense much darkness in this one too, nearly as much as the last boy did. If I fail, he will make an excellent vessel."

"Not if I have anything to do about it!" I used fire and the guardian released Devain. I then used Strike Raid on Ansem a few times. I was still in my Heartless form, but I didn't care. We all needed to take down Ansem and fast.

We all continued to fight him for several minutes. I was mostly Strike Raiding him, and using spells.

Ansem floated away from us, and we chased him. The island began to shake again. A piece of the island looked like it was a bubble in a cartoon that popped on a surface. Ansem was several feet away from us. We all ran to where he was, but only Devain, Sora, and I could get in.

Ansem was gone, but the giant shadow that Devain and Sora fought when the island was destroyed.

I sighed. "This is gonna take a while." I mumbled.

Devain and Sora attacked the giant Heartless, and I attacked all of the shadows that it summoned when it pounded its fist onto the ground. I was Quickly defeated, but I was not surprised.

I felt the sharp pain in my heart again. I looked for Ansem, but I ended up seeing Devain with his hand at his heart too, he was tensing all over and his eyelids were shut tight. Ansem was controlling both of us!

I looked at Devain's Keyblade. Darkness covered it as it changed its appearance. It now had dark red flame shapes going up and down the black sectioned shaft. The hilt had three sections, the first was a sharp black circle with two dark red spikes coming out of either side pointing toward the handle. The next section was a sharp ovalish sphere with small holes facing the last section of the hilt. It was a burnt looking copper-like material that curved back and had those same flame designs coming off of it. There were three dark red teeth spreading out diagonally to each other with a black design like the ones on the hilt. The other side had another flame design but with mixed black and red.

The darkness spread up his arm from his Keyblade to his chest and spread until he was completely engulfed. When the darkness faded from him his hands and forearms had red fading to the black of the rest of his suit, with a muscle like texture. His knees also seem to have red on them almost like pads. His sneaker changed to boots that were a maroon color. When he opened his eyes, they had turned a gold color.

"Now, attack Sora." Ansem demanded, and we obeyed.

"Hey, hey! Come on guys! We can talk this through. No need to get violent now do we?" Sora tried to reason with us. "I-I'm sorry I teased you guys all those times."

I rolled my eyes, and swung at Sora. His eyes widened as he jumped back. Devain used flame charge on him several times. I swung at him using the strength I know had back from the darkness. Surprisingly Sora was taking all the hits, and not fighting back.

"What's the matter Sora? Too scared to fight us?" I asked him as I backed him up to a side wall.

"No, you guys have just left me with too little to fight for."

"Then this will be easy." I smirked and slashed at him again as Devain used fire then dashed and swung at him several times. "Surrender to darkness."

"Sora!" Donald shouted to get his attention.  
"Remember what you really were fighting for!" Goofy said "Your island, and your friends. That's what you told us when we met you, now fight for what you want!"

"My island's gone and my friends are with the darkness, there's nothing left."

"Sora! Remember what you said about the light? Help them to their light!" Donald shouted. "They need you to fight back to help them!"

"You cannot reach them, the ones you once called friends are so deeply engulfed by darkness not even their thoughts can appear."

"That's… not… true!" Devain managed to shout. He shook his head wildly. "Shut up, you. I'm in control now." He looked like he was having an argument with himself. His head shook again. "Not anymore, I've experienced enough pain. I won't let you cause others what the darkness has to me."

"Devain?" I whispered as I walked near him as I started to fight Ansem's control over me.

"Enough!" Ansem shouted as Devain and I fell to ground. "You are obviously too weak for darkness!"

"No!" Devain shouted and struggled to stand. "We're too strong for it!" He raised his Keyblade and shot a blast of fire as bright as the sun at Ansem.

"Devain?!" Sora asked excitedly.

His Keyblade changed back to what it originally was in a burst of flames and the suit slowly started to shift back to his normal clothes

Ansem flew back with a loud thud as his back hit the wall. He grunted in pain as he pushed himself away. "You will pay for that!" He shouted as his guardian attacked Devain. I heard a loud crack as it tightened its grip on Devain.

I tried to stand, but I kept falling back to the ground. I was weak again.

Ansem looked at me with an evil smile. "You thought you could just push the darkness aside, you couldn't and were taken over by it. You then fought it, but I then controlled you. You tried to fight back and go back to your precious light, but look where that got you. It got you no where. Come back to darkness, and do not fight it ever again. Remember the life you had when you first came? You were filled with strength, you were almost able to get rid of the light in yourself completely, but you didn't when you saw him!" Ansem made me look at Devain who was just let go of the guardian's grip. "You made a promise to him, but you can not and will not keep it. So where will you go?"

"I...I… I'm going… with… my friends!" I eventually said and forced myself to stand up, and walk, but fell when I got near Devain who caught me. I smiled gratefully as did.

Anem looked at me as darkness surrounded my body, completely healing me, and giving me energy. "Look at what the Darkness can do for you. It can heal you and give you strength. You had very little understanding of it before, but look as what it has just done for you."

"I don't care! I will not give back to the darkness!" I spat out at him.

"Then you will die with your friends."

I rushed at Ansem with my Keyblade in hand. Devain, and Sora quickly followed. Devain was just winging his Keyblade at him with strength and speed like I've never seen before. Sora and I attacked while using Strike Raid. Ansem's guardian tried to grab me, but I used Strike raid and it went back to Ansem almost instantly. I rushed at Ansem's right as Devain used fire on him. Ansem's guardian had swatted at us a few times. The guardian quickly grabbed Sora. I fought Ansem as Devain helped free Sora. When the guardian went back to Ansem it was acting like a shield again. We all Strike Raided Ansem as he was defeated again, or so we thought.

We were all suddenly surrounded in a black abyss.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Behold the endless abyss!" I heard Ansem shout.

"Where there's your answer!" Donald shouted at me looking annoyed.  
"Now what's with you? Your being an ass again!" I asked him.

"You AND Devain were turned into puppets of the darkness!" Donald screamed. "If either of you couldn't break free of that control, Sora would be dead!"

"We got control back so don't get your feathers all ruffled duck!"

"You don't look like you have to me! For all we know, you could be trying to stab us in the back AGAIN!"

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted not realising I still looked like a Heartless.

"You're in your Heartless form! And even if you change back we won't be able to trust you because you sent us to Maleficent when you looked fine!"

My eyes wide when I saw I was still in my Heartless form. I growled and then looked at Ansem who looked like he was enjoying me fighting with Donald. "Listen, I'm not gonna hide who I am anymore. I am in control. You can yell at me, or attempt to kill me later, but we need to take Ansem down first. Deal?" I asked and stuck out my hand for him to shake.

Donald glared at me for a while.

"Come on Donald, just for this last fight?"

He sighed and shook my hand. "Fine! Just for now."

I smiled.

"May I continue?" Ansem asked. "within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. Darkness conquers all worlds!"

We went from looking at a door in the darkness to seeing a giant mutated ship that looked like it was created out of monsters, and Heartless. Ansem was at the top of this thing. It looked like he had some kind of wires or tentacles attached to him.  
"What the fuck is that?" I asked slowly saying one word at a time.

I saw Donald and Goofy get sucked into some kind of portal, but then Devain, Sora, and I were falling. I immediately summoned portals for us to fall through, but Devain, and Sora were flying.

"Oh yeah… How did I already forget that I can fly?" I asked myself as I flew up to Devain and Sora.

I looked at Ansem who was now shirtless (actual part of the boss fight), and that was a scary picture. He only had on something like black and yellow pants and boots on. I blinked rapidly as we got near him.

"Guys?" I asked, "Is it just me or did he grow to like 3 times his size?"

"He did." Devain said. "But that just makes him a bigger target."

I laughed as I dodged and attack from Ansem's weapon that looked something with a staff with a copy of Riku's sword on each side. I growled as I swung my Keyblade at him across his face, and burnt his face with fire. Ansem smirked as he looked at me again.

My eyes widened when a thought ran through my mind. _'No no no no no! NO! Don't control me! Please don't control me!' _I swung my Keyblade again trying to pierce where his heart is. I stopped when I was about an inch near his heart. _'DAMMIT! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY NOW?! ANSEM YOU BASTARD!' _He was controlling me again!

Devain flew past me trying to do what I attempted to do, somehow succeeding.

'_Dammit Devain! What the hell?! How did he not get controlled?!' _

'_Whatever got control of me before is locked away now.'_ I heard his voice in my head.

'_Shit! This is the third time I've accidentally let you hear what I'm thinking!' _

'_Don't worry about it right now. Just fight.'_

'_Oh yeah… Not another word about this.' _I was trying to fight the darkness again, but something was different this time. I honestly couldn't fight it! _'DEVAIN!' _I started to panic several minutes later as Devain and Sora were still fight Ansem. At some point they got Goofy back, but not Donald yet.

'_Rose, calm down. Darkness feeds off of negative anything, I'm pretty sure stress is included in that.'_

'_Don't you know not to tell a girl who is freaking out to calm down?! It only makes things worse!' _

'_Would you rather me tell you to worry?'_

I sighed and got out of his head. He was not helping much at the moment. I tried to calm down, but every time I started to calm down I started to freak out again. _'Think Rosalinda! Think! What always made you calm down when you were stressed, and couldn't leave the situation? Mouthing the words to a song? Oh god I would look like an idiot if someone saw! Come on! Think god dammit!...' _Silence filled my head for a little. I nearly facepalmed myself. _'Any thought of Devain and me. God, he's my light, and I was too much in a panic mode that I completely forgot! How the hell do I do that?!... Well, leave it to me to do something odd.' _I was in control again! I swung at Ansem several times, and dodged most of his attacks he through at me.

Devain and Sora at some point got Donald back. There was one point though when we had to attack something in the middle of the ship when Ansem tried to regain energy or strength or something. It was quite easy, because only a few minutes later we were fighting Ansem again.

'_Don't either of you two tell Donald about what happened to me! Promise me you won't tell him.'_ I told Sora, and Devain basically demanding them.

'_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD?!'_

'_Speaking to you, idiot!' _

'_HOW?!'_

'_Sora, stop shouting.'_ I heard Devain's voice say. _'You're giving me a headache.'_

'_Both of you just promise me you won't tell Donald!' _I told them still attacking Ansem.

'_I wasn't planning to.' _Devain's voice said to me.

'_HOW ARE YOU DOI-'_

'_Sora, shut the fuck up! Just promise me, and I'll do your homework for a year, and I'll explain later!' _

'_Okay.'_

I nearly facepalmed myself. He is such a child sometimes! We all continued to attack Ansem till he was defeated. The Heartless, monster ship thing started to explode and a bright light covered Ansem, and then exploded. We saw the door Ansem referred to as Kingdom Hearts a few minutes later, but Ansem appeared in front of us holding his left arm.

"It is futile." Ansem started. "The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness." He turned to the door and shouted, "Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness…"

The doors started to open as a back fog started to come out of it.

"Supreme darkness…" Ansem said as he floated up a little higher.

"You're wrong." Sora said. "I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts… is light!"

The doors opened all the way as light started to pour out of it. I quickly hid behind Devain as the light looked like it was killing Ansem.

"Light… But… Why…" Those were Ansem's last words as the light killed him.

We all flew over to the door and then ran as soon as we got near it.

"Come on!" Sora shouted as we all started to push it close.

Goofy quickly poked his head inside and gasped.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald told him, but then he looked inside too.

"The Heartless!" Donald and goofy shouted.

:Hurry!" Donald demanded.

"I can't…" Sora said as he started to slip as he pushed the door that Devain and I were also pushing.

"Don't give up!" Riku shouted from the other side of the door, and gulped it. "Come on, Sora! Together, and with Rosie's, and Devain's help we can do it!"

"Okay!" Sora said and then began to push again.

I rolled to Sora's response.

"It's hopeless!" Donald shouted.

Donald and Goofy poked their heads in for a second and shouted, "Your Majesty!"

"Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!' He shouted with his very familiar squeaky voice.

"Close it, quick!" Donald demanded.

"But…" Sora started.

"Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light." The king reassured.

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey." Goofy said.

"You really can Sora." I added.

"Now!" Riku shouted. "The're coming!"

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." The king said.

"Take care of her." Riku told Sora before the door closed, and Sora nodded in reply.

Sora jumped back when the door was closed and locked it. We all looked at where the door was. He turned around a few moments later, and ran. It was Kairi! Sora grabbed her hand and talked to her as she was pulled away by the land that she was standing on which looked like the beach of Destiny Island.

"I love you, Kairi!" Sora shouted to her as she was almost gone.  
"I love you too, Sora!" Kairi shouted then blew him a kiss.

Lots of light came out of nowhere and Kairi was then completely out of sight. Sora frowned and looked at the ground. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "She's safe now Sora."

He wiped a tear away and nodded.

"Come on, Sora. We've got a long path ahead of us till we can get home." I told him as I joined out group of friends. He quickly followed and we all walked the path that was in front of us.

What seemed like hours later we finally were somewhere surrounded by grass and a few trees here and there.

"Whll, now what do we do?" Donald asked trying to break our aquward scilence that we had.

"We've gotta find Riku, and King Mickey."

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for the door to the light?" Goofy asked.

We all stopped in out tracks and let out a huge sigh. No one thought of that till now.

We all looked up and saw a golden colored dog walking by with something in its mouth.

"Pluto?" Donald asked, and the dog looked at us.

"Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?" Goofy asked. "Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!"

"Hey, have you seen King Mickey?" Sora asked.

Pluto started to run from us. Devain and I rushed ahead of everyone.

"Follow that dog!" Devain and I shouted as we ran after Pluto to who knows where.

"Hey!" Sora shouted. "Wait up!"

I laughed at Sora and kept running after Pluto. "I'll race ya, Devain! Who ever catches up to Pluto wins."

"Deal, but eat my dust!" Devain shouted as he ran ahead of me.

"Hey!"

So there we were, running after a dog that was supposed to lead us to King Mickey. I knew that after this we would have many adventures to come after this one.

**BlackFang98: *Crying into ConEmber's shoulder* It's over! It's really done! It can be! I don't want this to be over! **

**ConEmber: It's not over, we still have the next game.**

**BlackFang98: *Instantly stops crying* Oh yeah… YES! So I guess we'll see you in the next story! Bye people! **

**ConEmber: This is going to have a long line of sequels, don't worry.**

**BalckFang98: Just say goodbye so we can start the next story. Also I'm gonna win the race. **

**ConEmber: No you aren't.**

**BlakcFang98: I'm the author. I win. :p **

**ConEmber: I'm the editor, I can change whatever I want.**

**BlackFang98: I make the final decisions. **

**ConEmber: I make the logic.**

**BlackFang98: You're also the one who wants to break the 4th wall all the time. **

**Devain: And he finally has.**

**Rosalinda: God dammit Devain! Come on! We need to get to stage 74 for Chain of Memories. **

**Devain: -_- You have portals.**

**Roslainda: Two words; shut up. **

**Devain: Congrats, you can count better than Phil.**

**Rosalinda: Are we Romans then? **

**Devain: Are you Italian?**

**Rosalinda: NOPE! Dutch. **

**Devain: Than you're not Roman.**

**Rosalinda: But Phil said counting is for Romas.**

**Phil: *Facepalms in the background* **

**BlackFang98: Can you just go to stage 74 now? *Starts to push the others to stage 74* I would really like to start Chain of Memories. **

**ConEmber: Again, portals.**

**BlackFang98: I don't have portals. She does. *Points at Rosalinda* **

**ConEmber: Authors have more power than anything in their stories.**

**BlackFang98: *Uses a portal and Phil, Devain, and Rosalinda are at stage 74* Done! Now say bye to the nice people who were reading this. **

**ConEmber: Is Phil in COM?**

**BlackFang98: Not much, but yes. Now say bye to the nice people. **

**ConEmber: BAH!**

**BlackFang98: Bye! Hope you liked the story! **


End file.
